


1325 Après Exode - Là où tout commence

by Less_Ayren



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Ayren/pseuds/Less_Ayren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques 250 ans après les prémices du réveil de Primordius, la Tyrie est rongée par les problèmes... Les dragons, leurs serviteurs, ou encore les querelles intestines à chaque race troublent la paix. Mais dans ces temps perturbés, les anciens et les nouveaux héros doivent s'unir pour combattre, et libérer le monde du joug des dragons ancestraux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1325 Après Exode

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans ce sublime univers qu'ANet a créé, sauf l'invention de mes petits personnages et leurs histoires, avec lesquels je passe des moments formidables chaque jour en Tyrie depuis bieeeeen des années. Je ne compte gagner ni pièces d'or, d'argent ou de cuivre, et encore moins de l'argent réel, pour cette rédaction qui va donner vie à mes tas de pixels :-)**  
  
**Note :** Bon eh bien voilà, j'en suis finalement à poster ce qui s'avère être une fic très longue ! Très longue car elle retrace simplement l'histoire de mes personnages principaux créés sur le jeu, en partant du début et de ma "première née" (qui n'est pas une sylvari haha). La plupart de leur background a été inventé préalablement à la sortie du jeu, parallèlement aux bêtas lancées depuis avril 2012.  
L'histoire va suivre "l'histoire personnelle" du jeu, et cela surtout pour mon premier personnage. Pour ceux qui joueraient Norn et qui en seraient à leurs débuts, il peut y avoir des spoilers, même si maintenant, en 2015 quand je poste cette fic ici, j'en doute !  
J'ai dû prendre et ai pris la liberté de supprimer, modifier et ajouter des passages.  
  
**Excepté cela :**  
\- Le rating peut changer légèrement, mais je pense qu'il est bien en Mature.  
\- Accessible à des personnes dont le fandom ne leur est pas familier.  
\- Chapitres pouvant êtres très longs !  
\- N'hésitez pas à commenter, donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais. C'est vraiment très cool d'avoir des retours.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !  


 

* * *

 

**Chapitre 1 : 1325 Après Exode**

Le son du métal s'entrechoquant résonna encore cinq fois. Cinq coups avant que la lame préparée ne soit terminée, au plus grand bonheur de son futur acquéreur. Cette mélodie fracassante avait l'habitude d'être jouée, ici, et résonnait presque de façon harmonieuse malgré son inévitable brutalité.

On pouvait même l'entendre de l'extérieur lorsque la porte était ouverte, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le voisinage. Chez les Norns, le bruit de l'épée, du marteau, ou encore du burin, ne pouvait être que des plus appréciés, tout comme les artisans et les combattants qui les produisaient. Les talents ne manquaient pas de s'exprimer tout comme d'être reconnus.

Peut être était-ce là l'une des plus grandes forces de ce peuple de géants survivant dans les montagnes et les glaciers les plus durs.

 

Elke observa son travail achevé, satisfaite. Elle était couverte de sueur, car cela faisait maintenant plusieurs longues heures qu'elle s'était attelée à cogner et former ce bout de métal originellement informe. Désormais, il ne lui resterait probablement plus que les finitions et le pommeau à réaliser, ce qui n'était pas la partie qu'elle préférait de son métier.

 

La jeune Norn finit tout de même par détourner ses yeux de l'arme en devenir pour faire quelques pas de côté, dans le but de se saisir d'un bout de tissu dont elle se servit pour éponger son front moite. Les tatouages qu'elle portait sur le corps brillaient comme le reste de sa peau, à cause de l'humidité. Elle en profita alors pour épousseter ses bras également et soupira, heureuse de voir le bout de ce travail.

Afin de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait prendre une pause bien méritée, Elke plongea la future épée dans l'eau une nouvelle fois et, peu de temps après, effectua des gestes visant à en apprécier ou non le résultat.

 

Ces mouvements dans le vide provoquèrent un aboiement. La Norn se tourna vers Elja, la louve blanche comme la neige qui l'accompagnait depuis son enfance. L'animal s'était levé et observait sa maîtresse d'un air enjoué, comme s'attendant à participer à quelconque chasse. En effet, le familier savait pertinemment ce que signifiait le fait de voir Elke en compagnie d'une épée, d'un arc, ou d'une hache...

\- Non Elja, sourit la Norn. La chasse ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Mais promis, d'ici peu, nous partirons. Pour le moment, laisse-moi un peu de repos, tu veux.

 

La bête hocha la tête, déçue. Cela faisait maintenant de nombreux jours qu'Elke répétait des mots similaires, sans qu'ils ne trouvent aucun aboutissement. A présent, elle avait beau promettre à son familier qu'elles partiraient bientôt, la louve n'y croyait plus vraiment... Cette dernière se contenta de regagner silencieusement sa couchette, une peau de dolyak étendue près de la cheminée crépitante. Elja observa sa maîtresse. La Norn n'eut que quelques mètres à parcourir, après avoir reposé la lame, pour se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil de bois des plus confortables, tentant de récupérer l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensée depuis cette nuit.

En effet, le petit pavillon servant pour la forge faisait aussi lieu de résidence. Le mobilier typiquement norn était constitué uniquement d'éléments nécessaires à la vie de tous les jours.

La salle unique, construite sur le même modèle que tous les autres pavillons, accueillait tout ce qu'il fallait : dans un coin se trouvaient un lit, une baignoire, une table et quelques accessoires de cuisine, tandis que de l'autre, les ustensiles et matériels utilisés pour la forge y étaient rassemblés.

Le fauteuil dans lequel était assise Elke se situait quant à lui au centre du pavillon, près de la cheminée et du lit de la louve.

 

 

La Norn se laissa tranquillement bercer par le calme, la chaleur des flammes et le son du bois consumé par le feu. Elle plaça une main contre son front afin d'y caler sa tête et profita simplement de ce moment de répit.

Le jour avait depuis à peine une heure percé les nuages, la forgeronne ayant frappé le métal toute la nuit. Dans un premier temps, elle commença à s'assoupir. Toutefois, cela ne dura pas. Elke aurait pu s'endormir aisément, mais son esprit était préoccupé, en ce moment. Le crépitement du feu la ramenait à quelque souvenir ancien... Un bivouac, qu'elle avait monté avec un ami, avant que les liens qui la liaient à ce dernier ne se rompent. Ils avaient beaucoup ri, ce soir là, dans les Contreforts du Voyageur. Cet endroit du monde, voisin d'Hoelbrak, n'abritait encore aucune créature corrompue par Jormag... Ils avaient pu vaquer à leur chasse en paix. C'était le bon vieux temps...

 

Elja se mit sur ses quatre pattes d'un bond, faisant sursauter Elke. La louve courut aussitôt à l'entrée.

La jeune femme se tourna dans son fauteuil, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger aussi tôt dans la matinée. Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de se reposer, mais le travail n'attendait jamais...

Pourtant, elle reconnut facilement la voix qui provenait de la porte en train de s'ouvrir.

\- Salut Elke ! disait-elle d'un air enjoué.

La forgeronne sourit alors. Tant pis pour le sommeil, elle aurait bien le temps de le rattraper plus tard, après tout. La faute d'avoir travaillé aussi longtemps lui revenait.

Elke se leva afin d'accueillir sa visiteuse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Norn qui refermait le lourd panneau de bois, déjà assaillie par les cabrioles d'Elja. C'était une jeune femme un peu moins grande qu'elle, mais qui possédait quelques années de plus. Son visage était gracieux et orné de cheveux blonds coiffés en deux tresses qui descendaient sur ses épaules. Elle était fine et vêtue d'habits de peaux de bêtes finement travaillées... d'où son métier. C'était une tanneuse hors pair reconnue à des lieux à la ronde parmi le peuple Norn, et une artisane de renom qui n'avait jamais eu à combattre pour arriver à faire parler d'elle. Elle possédait un atelier voisin de celui d'Elke, dans lequel elle travaillait le cuir et même la fourrure...

\- Bonjour Deetje ! répondit agréablement la maîtresse des lieux. J'imagine que tu viens m'amener les fournitures que je t'avais commandées ?

\- Eh non, répliqua l'autre qui approchait, tout en se débarrassant gentiment de la louve qui lui courait autour.

Elle enlaça rapidement la forgeronne suite à quoi elle lui fit une tape sur l'épaule, la regardant avec le sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Mais avant que je te fasse part des nouvelles, sers-moi donc quelque chose à siroter, tu veux ! J'ai la gorge sèche !

 

 

Deetje, assise confortablement à table sur un banc de bois, termina seulement son récit. Sa gorge tiraillée, autant par le froid que ses mots, l'obligea à boire une lampée de lait chaud, comme elle aimait s'en faire servir chez son amie. Elle avait aisément mis un bon quart d'heure pour raconter à Elke la façon dont elle s'était débarrassée du chasseur qui lui amenait des peaux de bêtes à son atelier. Ce dernier, assez rustre et peu délicat, s'était apparemment mis en tête de courtiser la tanneuse. C'était peine perdue...

Chez les Norns, la coutume ancestrale voulait que deux amants ne puissent s'unir que si la renommée leur étant attribuée était de niveau égal. La légende qui entourait chaque individu était l'un des piliers fondamentaux de la culture de la race. Plus le nom d'une personne ressortait dans les bouches des skaalds et des conteurs, plus sa popularité grandissait et en faisait un héros d'exception. On en comptait déjà de nombreux, depuis les siècles passés, certains devenant même des références. C'était le cas de Jora qui avait tué son frère Svanir, corrompu il y a déjà bien longtemps par Jormag, ou encore d'Asgeir, qui avait plus ou moins fondé Hoelbrak et surtout avait ramené le croc géant du dragon, exposé dans le hall de la Grand Loge.

 

Quoi qu'il en soit, Deetje s'était fait un nom, important de surcroît, dans son domaine, et le malheureux chasseur qui la courtisait avait encore du progrès à faire avant de posséder une gloire équivalente à celle de la demoiselle.

Enfin, l'histoire n'était pas bien passionnante en soi...

Heureusement, Elke était bonne hôte et ne se lassait pas des racontars. Ils allaient bon train à Hoelbrak, car la popularité recherchée de chaque individu se construisait par le bouche à oreille. Autant dire que si les faits de renom étaient rapidement transmis, il en était de même pour les déboires et tout autre acte honteux...

\- Et toi, alors ? demanda Deetje à son interlocutrice qui n'avait pas parlé depuis de longues minutes, forcée d'écouter son invitée qui avait réamorcé son assoupissement.

\- Moi ? répondit-elle un peu tirée de sa torpeur revenue.

\- Qui d'autre ! Tu n'as rien à raconter ? Rien à dire ?

Elke porta son verre à sa bouche, avant d'ajouter simplement :

\- Non...

Deetje regarda la Norn et serra les lèvres, hochant la tête.

\- Tu te ramollis, Elke. Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu n'es pas partie à la chasse ?

La concernée plissa les yeux et regarda ailleurs, réfléchissant.

\- Quelques mois, je crois... De longs mois...

\- Où est passée la jeune femme fougueuse que j'ai connue, il y a quelques années ? s'inquiéta Deetje. Celle qui partait des semaines au dehors et ramenait toujours de belles prises, celle qui était ambitieuse et...

\- Peut être que ma légende se construira de la même manière que la tienne, sans prendre les armes, dit Elke en haussant les épaules.

Mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air de prendre cela à la légère.

\- Seulement la forge n'est qu'une rente, pour toi, ajouta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une vocation. Je t'entends travailler nuits et jours à frapper le métal, alors que tu devrais frapper sur des tête de dolyaks !

Au moins, cette réplique eut don de les faire sourire toutes les deux... Mais la tanneuse se faisait réellement du souci pour sa voisine.

\- Mais je vais bien, la rassura Elke.

\- Oui tu vas bien, mais rester enfermée dans un atelier n'est pas ce qu'il te faut... Et te défouler sur des lames et des pièces d'armures non plus.

\- J'aimerais savoir où tu veux en venir ?

Deetje sourit. En effet, ses histoires avec le chasseur n'étaient qu'une mise en bouche pour masquer les idées qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

\- La Grande Traque annuelle se déroule dans quatre jours, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé y participer.

Elke fit une moue dubitative...

La Grande Traque... C'était un gigantesque concours norn qui en enveloppait bien d'autres. On y trouvait de multiples disciplines toutes bien pratiquées par le peuple, et elles étaient fort variées. Concours de boissons, concours d'insultes, festibières en tout genre, et l'inévitable sport national, celui de la bataille de barils. Seulement, ce qui faisait en sorte que les mots "Grande Traque" prennent tout leur sens et soient prononcés sur les lèvres, c'était l'activité liée au nom même de l'évènement : la chasse. Et cette année, il paraissait qu'elle allait être très prometteuse. Afin de pouvoir concourir, les participants devaient tous ramener des trophées prouvant leurs aptitudes dans le domaine. S'ils étaient jugés dignes de grands chasseurs, on invitait les propriétaires de ces butins prestigieux à la dernière étape de la Traque : abattre une bête fort puissante dans une arène.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'Elke n'avait posé les pieds à la Grande Traque. Depuis ce temps, elle s'était simplement occupée de conserver ses aptitudes aux concours de boissons dans les tavernes et les festibières du coin... Le goût de l'aventure l'avait abandonnée en deux ans.

\- Oui, finit-elle par dire, encore sceptique. Après tout, j'ai suffisamment d'entraînement à la Brune d'Ourse pour savoir que c'est une épreuve que je peux remporter. Aucun doute, mon foie est fait pour concurrencer n'importe quel buveur.

Deetje fronça les sourcils et leva l'index.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle presque sèchement. Il y a mieux que la bière pour te faire un nom et te remettre à niveau : il y a la traque en elle-même. Cette année, Knut Ours Blanc a promis du grand spectacle ! Tout le monde en parle depuis des mois ! Il paraît qu'il a capturé spécialement pour l'évènement une bête monstrueuse qu'il a ramenée du Nord.

\- Du Nord ? s'étonna Elke.

En effet, les régions de ce coin des Cimefroides étaient réputées pour leur dangerosité. La jeune forgeronne ne le savait que trop bien, y compris pour en avoir entendu de sérieux témoignages. Et s'il n'y avait que cela... On savait que le dragon ancestral Jormag s'y était éveillé, en 1165 Après Exode, provoquant une tempête de neige effroyable et faisant déferler des hordes de créatures faites de givre et de glace. Ses champions y sévissaient toujours. Les glaces et les neiges du Nord était corrompues, terribles et périlleuses. Les êtres qui y vivaient avaient du mal à prospérer, et certains malheureux tombés sous la corruption du dragon, Norns, kodans, quaggans, avaient fini par rejoindre ses rangs, devenant des monstres malfaisants faits de cette consistance de glace et de givre.

Le Nord... Les anciennes terres des Norns, qui les rendaient si nostalgiques. Les landes de Varajar, le lac Drakkar où Jora y avait perdu son frère, la Moraine de Jaga ou encore les frontières de Bjora... Tous ces territoires des Cimefroides leur appartenant par le passé étaient à présent sous le joug de Jormag. Elles avaient vu le dragon s'éveiller, lui et ses champions, fendant la terre, provoquant des avalanches, des tempêtes de neige et de grêle... et engendrant des combats terribles qui avaient toujours repoussé les Norns plus loin vers le Sud.

Si Knut Ours Blanc, personnage des plus influents, descendant d'Asgeir et maître de Hoelbrak, avait rapporté une créature venue des lointaines Cimefroides... Cela promettait un combat de toute beauté.

\- Sait-on de quoi il s'agit ? s'intéressa Elke, dont Deetje savait aviver la curiosité.

Cette dernière sourit alors.

\- Non. Mais parait-il que c'est un monstre énorme. L'accès principal aux terres des Contreforts du Voyageur est donc bouclé durant l'organisation de la Grande Traque, et personne n'a pu en tirer quoi que ce soit, ce qui rend la chose d'autant plus palpitante !

Un court silence s'abattit alors dans la salle, seulement couvert par les crépitements du feu et les gémissements d'Elja, qui venait de se lever pour poser sa tête sur les jambes un peu trop hautes de sa maîtresse.

\- Knut ne sera pas la seule personne de renom présente. Il y aura aussi Eir.

Elke détacha son regard de celui de sa louve pour le poser sur les yeux de la tanneuse, interrogative.

\- Eir... Stegalkin ?

\- En personne. Elle a participé à l'organisation de la fête et a aidé Knut à capturer la créature à combattre. Apparemment, elle sera là lors de l'affrontement...

Elja grogna amicalement et secoua sa tête sur les genoux d'Elke. Cette dernière lui caressa le museau, plissant les yeux et tournant son regard vers ses vêtements de chasseuse rangés sur un mannequin de bois.

Elle sourit.


	2. La Grande Traque

Le brouhaha général pouvait s’entendre dès lors que l’on franchissait les portes de la sortie Est d’Hoelbrak. Les montagnes ordinairement silencieuses qui entouraient le Sud des Contreforts du Voyageur abritaient depuis le jour précédent un tohu-bohu effroyable. Aucun festibière ne pouvait rivaliser en importance, en nombre de participants, et en festivités, avec la Grande Traque annuelle.

« L’évènement » à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte chez les Norns était entamé de moitié, alors que les huit heures du matin venaient à peine de passer, et une nouvelle journée de se lever.

LA journée : celle qui voyait les multiples concours organisés se taire davantage sous l’importance de celui réservé aux chasseurs y prenant part.

Celui qui voyait des concurrents différents se détacher de la masse des vulgaires héros potentiels…

Les Esprits seuls savaient ô combien l'on donnait de valeur à ceux révélés par la Grande Traque...

 

Les pas d’Elke se rapprochaient du lieu consacré à l’évènement. C’était simple : on y accédait à peine après avoir dépassé le petit col montagneux qui faisait office de sortie Est d’Hoelbrak. Le fait que les festivités étaient entamées depuis déjà une bonne journée ne semblait pas ternir le moral des Norns présents en masse. En effet, les régions alentours de la capitale s’étaient presque vidées de leur population, concentrée semble-t-il en un seul endroit : ici. Il n’y avait que des occasions pareilles pour pouvoir rassembler un aussi grand nombre d'individus de ce peuple.

Les Norns étaient une race de combattants solitaires qui ne se préoccupaient guère de se réunir pour une cause autre que celles encadrant toute célébration alcoolisée… En dehors de cela, seul un exploit ou un fait de légende pouvait parvenir à en ameuter autant.

 

Elke ne fut pas surprise de constater la présence d’une telle foule. Ce n’était pas la première Grande Traque à laquelle elle assistait. Bien qu’elle n’avait pas posé les pieds à la précédente, ses parents l’y avaient emmenée relativement tôt dans sa jeunesse, sa sœur y compris ; et pour cause : Erulf Chasseyak, le père d’Elke, était un chasseur réputé qui avait acquis son nom de par sa faculté à ramener les plus belles prises parmi la population de yaks et dolyaks. Il n’avait pas remporté le célèbre concours, mais ne s’en était pas mal tiré avec ses trophées et son combat impressionnant contre un gigantesque minotaure alpin. Longtemps on avait pensé que sa fille cadette, qui suivait ses pas, aurait des facultés lui étant au moins égales. Malheureusement, l'oisiveté d'Elke ces derniers temps ne lui avait pas valu de compliments... Si l'image d'Erulf ancrée dans la mémoire collective restait celle d'un chasseur vigoureux et habile, la jeune Norn avait du mal à ne pas la ternir de par son inactivité. Peut être son défunt père aurait-il été fier de la voir à nouveau avancer parmi la masse grouillante de la Grande Traque...

 

Elke savait où trouver Deetje. La tanneuse serait sans doute auprès des artisans dont le métier était identique au sien. Ils étaient chargés, pour la matinée, de s'occuper des trophées ramenés de la chasse par les possibles futurs participants de la Grande Traque. Une tâche qui pouvait s'avérer quelque peu ingrate alors que tous les autres passaient leur temps à combattre et à boire.

Heureusement pour Deetje, ce n'était pas à elle de diriger les opérations. Cette besogne était attribuée à Ido, un tanneur connu au moins autant que la Norn. Ce jour-ci, en plus de son travail habituel qui consistait à transformer les peaux de bêtes en divers accessoires, il s'occupait, avec ses apprentis, de procéder à l'empaillage des créatures qu'on lui apportait.

 

Deetje se situait effectivement dans le coin aménagé pour les tanneurs. Ce n'était pas un espace bien défini, mais s'y trouvait le matériel nécessaire, tout comme la place dont avaient besoin les travailleurs. Elke sourit en voyant son amie, et alors qu'elle avait cessé de marcher, Elja vint s'appuyer contre elle comme pour l'inciter à aller de l'avant. L'animal semblait enthousiaste et ne manquait pas d'afficher sur sa face une expression joviale qui ravissait sa maîtresse.

 

Tout en se rendant vers Deetje, Elke en profita pour lever les yeux et constater que le nombre de décorations avait considérablement augmenté, depuis ces dernières années... Peut être y en avait-il autant afin de souligner l'importance du combat final. Toujours était-il que les flambeaux, les lampions et autres guirlandes triangulaires multicolores ne manquaient pas d'orner les passages et les chemins.

 

Pourtant, finalement, ce ne fut pas ce qui intrigua le plus Elke : la surprise qu'elle ressentit tout d'abord muta doucement mais sûrement en contrariété.

En effet, son regard avisé ne manqua pas de remarquer que plusieurs paires d'yeux ne s'étaient pas dérangées pour la fixer, de la même façon qu'elle entendait des bouches se voulant silencieuses murmurer son nom.

Etait-ce si étrange que cela de retourner concourir à la Traque après quelques temps d'absence ?

La jeune Norn réfléchit.

Après tout, oui... Il était vrai que cela pouvait paraître étonnant. D'autant plus qu'elle avait aussi l'air de refléter des intentions plus louables que celle de concourir aux beuveries. Sa parure n'y était sans doute pas pour rien.

 

Elke était vêtue à la façon des chasseurs norns et portait son arc fétiche, confectionné par des artisans de son peuple également. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas parée ainsi, pouvant faire jaser la populace, en bien ou en mal. Toutefois, la Norn se contentait de conserver un regard ferme. Si la jeune femme était plus couramment aperçue sous son tablier de forgeronne ou sous ses habits de civile partant sillonner les tavernes d'Hoelbrak, l'air décontracté, Elke affichait cette fois-ci une mine presque trop sérieuse ne prêtant pas au rire. Ses yeux bleus scrutaient désormais impassiblement les gens qu'elle croisait, tandis que ses cheveux châtain attachés et ornés de deux tresses sur les côtés ne manquaient pas de dégager son visage aux traits durcis. Son regard était accentué par de longs cils foncés, et souligné par des tatouages qui lui barraient le visage au niveau du nez, remontant vers ses yeux. Sa bouche, également entourée de traits gris au niveau du menton et vers les joues, montrait discrètement une mâchoire quelque peu crispée.

 

Elke n'était pas une femme au physique ingrat. Elle n'en était pas inconsciente, mais cela ne comptait que peu pour des personnes s'occupant essentiellement de la renommée des autres. Cela restait simplement un atout complémentaire, dont elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait usage pour séduire qui que ce soit.

 

Les accoutrements faits à la façon des Norns étaient loin de recouvrir le corps dans sa totalité. On trouvait souvent de larges zones démunies de vêtements, laissant généralement entrevoir les peaux tatouées et les muscles façonnés pour honorer les grands Esprits de la Nature.

Elke n'échappait pas à la règle.

Le grand manteau qu'elle portait, décoré par endroits de divers accessoires et de fourrure, ne lui couvrait que la partie la plus externe des bras, la poitrine et les épaules, tandis qu'ils descendait de façon ouverte jusqu'à ses chevilles, s'arrêtant toutefois aux hanches pour former une ceinture attachée au devant par une énorme broche en forme de tête animale. Il pouvait sembler de manufacture étrange alors que les parties textiles couvraient le dos et non le ventre. Les jambes finement musclées de la jeune femme n'étaient pas non plus épargnées par la tradition norn : seule une jupe relativement courte venait dissimuler le haut de ses cuisses, entourées quant à elles de lanières de tissu sanglées sur le côté qui pouvaient aisément supporter quelque arme supplémentaire si elle en avait le désir. En revanche, des bottes savamment travaillées venaient lui protéger les pieds et les mollets du froid mordant des montagnes.

Ces vêtements de chasse lui avaient coûté une petite fortune, lorsqu'elle les avait achetés il y avait maintenant de cela quelques années. Néanmoins, n'ayant que peu servi, ils lui allaient toujours autant qu'auparavant...

 

Deetje ne fut pas tant surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Elke approcher ainsi vêtue. A vrai dire, elle semblait même plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même : ses mots prononcés quelques jours plus tôt avaient fait mouche.

\- Hé Elke, approche un peu ! lança-t-elle à son amie, qui effectua les derniers mètres pour pouvoir la saluer.

Deetje avait aussi enfilé des habits d'apparat, ornés d'une fourrure impeccable, et pour cause ! Elle et Ido étaient tellement reconnus qu'il leur fallait se montrer au sommet de leur art, y compris par le biais de leurs propres parures.

\- Dis donc, continua la tanneuse en fronçant à peine les sourcils. Tu en fais une tête !

\- Je ne savais pas que mon retour à la Grande Traque ferait déjà tourner des rumeurs et des on-dit, répondit froidement Elke tout en observant les apprentis des tanneurs s'occuper de toutes parts de ce qu'on leur rapportait.

Deetje saisit son amie par les épaules et se mit à rire.

\- Ca, c'est sûrement parce que depuis hier je me tue à faire courir le bruit de ta participation ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais ne pas venir, tu m'aurais mise dans un de ces embarras ! Enfin, la fille d'Erulf Chasseyak qui reprend les armes, ça ne peut pas non plus être un évènement complètement anodin !

Elke secoua la tête et commença à balbutier des mots de protestation. Deetje ne manquait pas de clients à qui raconter ce dont elle avait envie de vanter. Pour remettre une amie sur le droit chemin, il n'y avait sans doute rien de mieux que de forcer le destin à la replacer un peu au devant de la foule...

Mais avant qu'Elke ne puisse contester quoi que ce soit, l'autre enchaîna bien vite ses mots, l'attirant avec elle par le bras.

\- Tu es en retard, d'une journée ! Je ne suis pas sûre que cela fasse plaisir à Knut. Peut être aurais-tu pu faire taire un peu les langues en arrivant à l'heure, mais bon, maintenant, il est trop tard, et c'est ce qui arrive aux retardataires auxquels on ne s'attend pas. Je suis désolée Elke, mais j'ai énormément de travail. La table de Knut et ses fils est là bas, au centre sous le portique. Tu ferais bien d'y aller au plus vite afin de te présenter. Nous nous retrouverons vers la pause de midi pour boire une chope. Bonne chance mon amie, et ramène nous une bête digne de la Traque !

 

Sur quoi, Deetje rebroussa chemin et se mit aussitôt à distribuer des consignes à ses élèves, retournant par la suite elle même au travail.

 

La table de Knut... Bien.

On ne pouvait pas la manquer : d'une taille dépassant toutes les autres, elle était située sous une arche ornementée bâtie à partir de la paroi même de la falaise qui abritait les lieux du vent. Sous ce haut portique, se trouvaient à sa base une grande cheminée ainsi que de nombreux garde-manger dans lesquels on avait déposé nourriture et boissons destinées aux festivités.

Un long poteau partait du centre de cette même table et, accrochées en son sommet, cinq grandes guirlandes de lampions allaient rejoindre à leur tour d'autres pieux plantés de longs mètres plus loin.

Tout autour de ce grand espace destiné à accueillir le maître d'Hoelbrak, ses fils, ainsi que les autres personnalités norns, on comptait une multitude d'autres tables garnies à souhait, autour desquelles étaient entreposés des tonneaux démesurés qui faisaient couler la bière à flot depuis la veille.

 

Parmi la musique, le brouhaha, les rires et les relents d'alcool et de mets appétissants, Elke se fraya tout de même un chemin jusqu'à l'espace de marque qu'occupaient pour le moment Knut Ours Blanc,son plus jeune fils, Skarti, ainsi que d'autres invités.

Il ne suffisait que d'un regard pour comprendre l'importance de certains de ces personnages. Knut Ours Blanc était visible rien qu'à son physique, de loin distinguable. Il portait des cheveux et une barbe gris pâle qui venaient encadrer un visage marqué par le temps et les actes de bravoure. Toutefois, la fougue de la jeunesse semblait encore scintiller dans ses yeux perçants. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'amure lourde qu'il portait avait dû être travaillée par des artisans faisant partie de l'élite de leur catégorie... Il en était de même pour Skarti, le cadet de ses deux fils qui dirigeait la Harde en compagnie de son frère aîné Sigfast, de loin le plus sage des deux.

 

Skarti aimait fanfaronner : cela provenait sans doute de son poste de leader au sein de la Harde, groupe armé s'assurant de la sécurité d'Hoelbrak... Mais pas seulement. L'une des grandes fiertés de ce jeune Norn résidait également dans le fait que sa famille descende directement du grand héros Asgeir, fondateur d'Hoelbrak et seul guerrier à avoir défié Jormag avec succès.

Depuis la création de la ville, les successeurs d'Asgeir s'étaient vus plus que respectés et avaient acquis une place de choix en tant que maîtres de la cité.

Bien que les Norns, de tempérament bourrus et solitaires, n'avaient de cesse de revendiquer leur liberté et leur force individuelle, Knut Ours Blanc était tout de même un combattant honorable qui en tant que maître d'Hoelbrak possédait des droits pour certains équivalents à ceux d'un suzerain. En l'occurrence, la plus haute condamnation possible chez les Norns était celle de l'exil.

Cela n'était toutefois pas quelque chose de courant. Les seuls véritables criminels de la cité restaient les Fils de Svanir, qui se gardaient bien d'effectuer trop d'actions néfastes (tout du moins, en société) pouvant leur nuire. Toutefois, Fils ou pas, des Norns avaient déjà été bannis de la ville, de façon définitive ou non ; et quoi qu'il en soit, qu'il s'agisse de par sa renommée, ses actes, ou son autorité, Knut Ours Blanc méritait le respect de ses pairs...

... ce qu'Elke ne manquait pas de mettre en pratique.

 

La jeune Norn arriva à la table du maître d'Hoelbrak, toujours un peu impressionnée face à une telle personnalité. Lorsqu'il l'eut remarquée, elle s'empressa de faire un geste lui témoignant sa considération à son égard.

\- Salutations, chasseresse, s'empressa de s'exclamer Knut.

Mais ses yeux se plissèrent subitement et il dévisagea son interlocutrice, plaçant sa main dans sa barbe.

\- Votre visage m'est familier, mais je ne crois pas me souvenir de vous.

\- Mon nom est Elke Asbjörn, fille d'Erulf Chasseyak et Elgä Coursenord. J'espère avoir l'honneur de participer à la Grande Traque cette année, c'est pourquoi je me présente devant vous.

Knut hocha à peine la tête de côté, toisant Elke d'un regard perçant.

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-il. Je connaissais Erulf Chasseyak. Un bon traqueur dont la disparition a été fort regrettable. J'ai toujours entendu dire que la plus jeune de ses enfants suivait ses pas, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai au premier abord, vu le moment de votre arrivée. Si vous voulez me garantir de votre bonne foi, mettez un peu plus de conviction dans vos mots, jeune fille. La Grande Traque n’est pas faite pour les personnes hésitantes et dont l’intérêt pour l’évènement se résume à ramener des peaux de bête pour orner son pavillon.

Bien qu'elle n'en laissa apparaître aucun signe, Elke s'offensa. Elle ne connaissait pas Knut personnellement et se passait volontiers de répondre ou de manquer de considération au Norn le plus influent des Cimefroides… Toutefois, elle devait reconnaître à contre cœur qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait tort, tout comme elle s'avouait ne pas s’être présentée aux festivités dans le noble but de la tradition et des coutumes de son peuple.

\- Vous avez une journée de retard sur le début de la chasse. Je ne sais quelle proie vous comptez présenter pour pouvoir participer à l'étape suivante, mais non seulement les populations de créatures sont sans doute déjà fortement amoindries, mais en plus de cela il vous reste à peine quelques heures pour prouver votre valeur. Alors peut être pourrez-vous vous dévoiler en tant que véritable héritière d'Erulf.

Si les paroles du maître d'Hoelbrak ne plurent pas forcément à Elke, cela eut malgré tout don de faire monter son impulsivité. Bien que la Norn s'était légèrement assagie depuis quelques années, elle n'en avait pas moins gardé un caractère bien trempé qui ne manquait pas de s'offusquer rapidement, et ce pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons. Peut être ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte, après tout, mais cela raviva son esprit de compétition, qu'elle avait toujours apprécié.

Alors Elke garda un air stoïque et ne broncha pas face aux réprimandes de Knut.

\- Si l'estime se gagne selon la valeur de la tête que l'on ramène, alors vous ne serez pas déçu.

\- Mais je l'espère, mon enfant, je l'espère, répondit calmement Knut qui voyait Elke s'éloigner, après que cette dernière lui eut fait un second signe de salutation...

 

La proie... Elke ne se concentrait que sur cela. La bête qu'elle allait tuer, la tête qu'elle allait trancher. Depuis sa rencontre avec Knut, elle avait une idée précise de l'endroit dans lequel elle souhaitait se rendre pour ceci, et la tâche n'allait pas être mince. Il lui fallait être organisée. Les griffons étaient des créatures plutôt communes. En revanche, les seigneurs des griffons l'étaient beaucoup moins.

De nombreuses fois à la taverne des artisans elle avait entendu dire que bien au Sud des Contreforts on y avait vu une de ces bêtes majestueuses en compagnie de quelques spécimens courants de son espèce. A présent, Elke espérait seulement que les rumeurs de comptoir puissent s'avérer vraies...

La jeune Norn marchait désormais pour quitter les lieux de la fête, imaginant son objectif, la façon dont elle allait l'atteindre. Elle en avait l'esprit tellement occupé qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'une personne arrivait en face.

La collision ne fut pas bien rude, mais suffisamment subite pour que le Norn percuté ne se renverse dessus une bonne partie du contenu de sa gigantesque chope.

 

L'homme baissa la tête et observa avec dédain son torse et son ventre à présent humides d'alcool, suite à quoi il leva le regard pour observer Elke avec mépris... Quoique le mépris devint rapidement de la haine, qui se lisait facilement sur son visage, et pour cause : il s'agissait de Varg, un Norn détesté et détestable parmi la population et qui s'était fait un nom chez les Fils de Svanir, dont il faisait partie.

Tout le monde connaissait pertinemment la cruauté et l'arrogance dont faisaient preuve les hommes qui appartenaient à ce groupe. Et s'il était un défaut qu'ils possédaient qui puisse être aussi connu que ces précédents, il s'agissait bien de leur misogynie.

Les Fils adoraient Svanir, un Norn qui vécut des siècles auparavant et qui succomba à la corruption de Jormag, les méfaits de ce dernier commençant alors seulement à s'étendre. En répondant à l'appel du pouvoir qu'il s'était vu offrir, ce fier guerrier devint une créature effroyable de chair et de glace, qui ne manqua pas de poser problème aux Norns de l'époque. Fort heureusement, ce fut sa soeur, Jora, qui lava le nom de sa famille en l'abattant de ses mains... Cela en fit une héroïne très respectée, encore aujourd’hui, mais c'était également ce qui amenait les Fils à tant détester les femmes.

 

Elke n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec Varg. Bousculer un Fils de Svanir, quelle importance ? Elle les exécrait tellement que proférer la moindre excuse ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Ce fut l’autre qui ne voulut pas en rester là, trop ivre pour laisser filer une occasion de dénigrer en plein public une personne de sexe féminin.

Elke n’eut le temps de faire que deux pas avant que Varg ne l'empoigne par le bras pour la ramener à lui.

\- Où tu cours, toi ? T’as pas… vu ce que, hips, tu as fait ! T’as besoin que je t’arrache les yeux pour voir de plus près ?

\- Pousse-toi Varg, répliqua Elke en se débarrassant sèchement de la poigne du Norn. J’ai mieux à faire que de m’inquiéter des tâches sur ta lingerie !

Mais alors qu’elle voulait passer de côté, Varg fit des pas chancelants pour s’interposer et l’empêcher de partir.

\- J'ai pas fini... Hips ! menaça le Fils de Svanir, rendu pourtant peu effrayant à cause de toute la bière qu'il avait pu ingurgiter. Où tu crois aller comme ça...? Ramener un rat en guise de trophée ? Les femme ne sont bonnes que pour... donner des fils, pas pour tenir une arme... Et encore moins pour participer à... Hips ! Une fête qui vise à déterminer qui sera assez stupide pour défier le dragon... Regarde ce que tu as fait à un adorateur de Jormag !

A ces mots, Varg se remua brusquement pour démontrer ses vêtements. Ses gestes démesurés manquèrent de faucher Elke, qui eut toutefois le réflexe de se reculer à temps.

Le Fils de Svanir atterrit de façon pitoyable sur les fesses, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer les Norns autour, qui portaient la même antipathie qu'Elke pour ceux vénérant le dragon.

Si les Fils n'étaient que peu dangereux aux alentours d'Hoelbrak, ce n'était pas le cas dans les régions du Nord, où ils sévissaient sans retenue, martyrisant les peuples, cherchant des victimes à corrompre par la magie de Jormag, et renforçant sans cesse les rangs ainsi que les terres sous la domination du dragon.

Pour quelle raison ces fous pouvaient-il tomber aussi bas ? Pourquoi adoraient-ils une créature ancestrale qui avait détruit leur peuple et l'avait chassé loin au Sud ?

La soif de pouvoir était apparemment capable de détruire n'importe quel esprit...

 

Elke ne s'occupa plus de Varg et le laissa s'agiter au sol, sous les yeux moqueurs braqués sur lui. S'il se relevait pour s'énerver ou déranger davantage la population, il serait simplement emmené par la Harde et n'ennuierait plus personne pour un court temps... Beaucoup le connaissaient à Hoelbrak et il ne manquerait pas de réapparaître rapidement malgré tout. C'était un tricheur réputé dans les jeux de taverne, et un saoulard incommensurable. Elke l'avait souvent croisé.

 

La jeune Norn continua alors son chemin, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme, Elja la suivant à nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La louve aurait facilement pu arracher la chair du Fils de Svanir si sa maîtresse le lui en avait intimé l'ordre. Mais Elja avait pour cette fois là seulement pu observer la forgeronne laisser Varg se ridiculiser, devant des spectateurs qui ne manqueraient pas de faire courir le bruit de la façon dont le Norn avait fini au sol.

 

Les bois n'étaient pas bien bruyants, lorsque l'on s'éloignait assez du lieu de la Grande Traque. Les pins se dressaient droit vers le ciel tandis qu'une légère brume venait donner une ambiance presque lugubre au secteur.

Les bottes d'Elke durent franchir des obstacles de souches, de végétaux, et de rochers, alors que le terrain devenait de plus en plus escarpé. La Norn arrivait à l'extrême Sud des Contreforts du Voyageur, terre où nichaient les griffons. Elle emprunta des chemins devenus difficiles, devant parfois même aider Elja à escalader, les pattes de la louve étant bien plus courtes que celles de sa maîtresse.

L'heure... Elle tournait vite... Bien trop vite.

 

La forgeronne leva les yeux au ciel, abritée sous un pin. Le son des battements d'ailes puissantes ne pouvait la tromper.

Un griffon commun la survolait, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de sa présence. Elke avait beau être d'une taille impressionnante, elle n'en restait pas moins une rôdeuse qui savait se camoufler quand cela était nécessaire... Et la chasse l'exigeait. Elle ne l'avait pas pratiquée depuis longtemps, mais il sembla qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment de difficulté à retrouver certaines de ses aptitudes. Le combat à venir serait sans doute plus difficile que la dissimulation.

 

Le combat... Le fait d'y penser provoqua un léger frisson le long de l'échine de la Norn. Voilà maintenant un moment qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé le plaisir de l'attaque, des armes... Penser qu'elle allait affronter une créature telle qu'un seigneur griffon était presque comparable à Elja bavant devant de la viande fraîche...

Cette sensation étrange d'excitation subitement revenue était loin d'être désagréable, et elle ne put s'empêcher de plisser à peine les lèvres.

Puis, elle jeta un regard plein de sens à sa louve en observant à nouveau l'animal qui venait de passer au dessus, dans les airs. Elles s'approchaient...

 

Deux flèches s'apprêtaient à partir sur des cibles différentes. Les griffons visés faisaient partie de ceux que l'on croisait ordinairement, cela n'allait pas être bien compliqué de les abattre.

Les projectiles envoyés par l'arc puissant que bandait Elke, tapie dans l'ombre de buissons, ne manqueraient pas d'atteindre violemment leur cible.

Une dernière inspiration avant de faire taire ses poumons et stopper ses mouvements... Un dernier élan de concentration maximale avant que la Norn ne détende ses doigts, relâchant la corde de l'arme finement décorée. Les flèches fusèrent à une vitesse incroyable et allèrent se ficher exactement là où il était prévu qu'elles se réfugient : dans la chair des créatures.

L'un des griffons la reçut en plein cou, le lui transperçant comme un vulgaire sac de blé, tandis que l'autre tentait, paniqué, de s'envoler, le projectile lui ayant atterri en plein thorax.

Leurs cris perçants ne manquèrent pas d'alerter leurs congénères, qui s'agitèrent tout autant afin de démasquer l'assaillant. Heureusement pour Elke, ils n'étaient pas nombreux à entourer la superbe bête qu'elle traquait. Ils ne sentirent réellement sa présence qu'à ce moment là, mais furent tout d'abord incapables de déceler la cachette de leur agresseur.

La Norn encocha rapidement deux traits supplémentaires. Les créatures affolées commencèrent à battre des ailes, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à envoyer une nouvelle salve qui toucha une autre bête, ne la mettant toutefois pas à terre.

Après avoir vu tirer ces nouveaux projectiles, les griffons n'eurent plus grand mal à repérer d'où ces derniers provenaient. Trois d'entre eux volèrent alors en direction d'Elke, le quatrième, une aile blessée, se contentant de courir sur ses pattes robustes pour rejoindre la Norn.

La forgeronne rangea alors soigneusement son arc et se décala calmement, sûre d'elle, pour se mettre à découvert. Les créatures arrivaient directement face à elle, ayant décollé des parois rocheuses sur le flanc de la falaise se trouvant dans la même direction. Elke les vit arriver et se contenta de saisir calmement deux haches qu'elle avait ajouté à son équipement. C'était des armes plutôt légères pour quelqu'un de son gabarit, et facilement maniables, en plus d'être efficacement redoutables.

\- Allez, venez, je vous attends ! leur lança-t-elle alors que le premier griffon plongeait sur sa position, ses pattes griffues prêtes à la faucher au passage.

 

La Norn eut juste le temps de porter les bouts de ses doigts, non couverts par ses gants en forme de mitaines, à sa bouche. Un fort sifflement retentit. Lorsque la créature allait percuter la jeune femme, Elja, qui avait pris de l'élan, bondit d'un côté de façon spectaculaire pour se ruer sur la bête, l'envoyant rouler au sol avec elle.

Cela laissa le temps à sa maîtresse de se concentrer sur le prochain griffon, qui arrivait à toute allure lui aussi. Il ne vécut guère plus longtemps car lorsqu'il fondit sur la Norn, un geste puissant et précis du bras droit vint directement lui faucher les pattes avant et le ventre.

Le sang se répandit au sol et l'animal tranché en deux sous le poitrail ne put que glapir et baigner dans son propre fluide, incapable de se relever. Cela perturba le troisième arrivant, qui hésita et vint se poser à terre avant de se jeter inutilement sur son adversaire. Sans doute ne souhaitait-il pas finir comme son compagnon.

Elke se repositionna les pieds bien ancrés au sol, fixant son adversaire sans se soucier d'Elja, aux prises avec le premier. La louve usait de ses crocs comme une bête enragée tandis qu'elle bondissait de toutes parts pour éviter les griffes acérées du griffon. Le familier n'était que d'une taille moyenne mais compensait largement son manque de force par son agilité incroyable. Elle allait et venait sous le bec de son ennemi, tournant autour de lui, le harcelant, et faisait en sorte qu'il ne sache plus où donner de la tête. Une fois qu'il était suffisamment étourdi, elle venait enfoncer ses canines dans les points vulnérables, pour s'attaquer ensuite aux zones mortelles comme le cou. Nul doute que son combat serait bouclé d'ici peu...

Elke se trouvait face à deux bêtes. Celui qui hésitait à attaquer, et l'autre qui venait d'arriver difficilement, une flèche plantée à la base de l'aile. Ce dernier, bien qu'amoché, sembla plus téméraire que son confrère. Il s'agissait d'un mâle costaud dont les muscles saillants se tendaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Si sa blessure le faisait souffrir et l'empêchait de voler, le reste de son corps, bien valide, ne laissait pas présager un combat à l'issue des plus évidentes. Il n'hésita plus, se jetant en avant sur Elke. Elle esquiva en se jetant de côté, gardant ses haches dans ses mains et se relevant aussitôt, cherchant rapidement des yeux la position de la seconde créature. Elle ne put la trouver, et pour cause : à peine remise sur ses jambes, elle fut percutée de plein fouet et dut se contenter de chuter de face sur l'herbe gelée.

Cela la déstabilisa. La Norn avait commis une négligence de taille à laquelle elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Ses longs mois sans activité l'avaient fait renouer avec un certain nombre de faiblesses, pourtant seulement attribuables à des débutants... Elle jura, mais il était trop tard. Le grand mâle se rua sur elle. La chasseresse eut juste le temps de se retourner dos au sol, avant qu'une énorme patte griffue ne vienne s'appuyer sur elle pour tenter de la taillader. L'une de ses haches avait volé plus loin sous la violence de la collision, mais par chance, son bras le plus fort, le droit, avait réussi à maintenir la sienne. Fort heureusement également, les griffons avaient beau être de taille impressionnante pour des êtres tels que les humains, ils n'en restaient pas moins que des créatures maîtrisables pour des guerriers comme les Norns.

Tentant de dévier du coude gauche la patte qui venait de la couper au niveau du cou, Elke empoigna avec force la fourrure mêlée de plumes du poitrail de l'animal. Elle réussit tant bien que mal, en se débattant, à éviter qu'il ne la blesse davantage. Puis elle vint trouver le renfort de ses jambes pour frapper la bête, la déstabilisant non seulement dans ses actes, mais aussi dans sa posture.

Le bec pointu de la tête d'aigle tenta d'écorcher les bras de la jeune femme, mais il ne fit que cogner les morceaux de métal qui ornaient les vêtements d'Elke. Elle en profita alors pour utiliser son bras droit, qu'elle envoya violemment vers l'épaule du griffon.

Pleine de rage elle frappa, puis frappa encore de toutes ses forces, tant et si bien qu'elle découpa de toutes parts la créature dont le sang lui gicla au visage et sur le bras. Il ne lui fallut plus beaucoup de temps pour se débarrasser de la bête à moitié morte vautrée sur elle, qu'elle repoussa violemment de côté.

 

La Norn se releva rapidement. De sa main gauche, elle tâta son cou qui la faisait souffrir. Mêlé à celui du griffon, son sang coulait sur sa peau, lui faisant ressentir le froid des montagnes qui venait rafraîchir le liquide. Alors elle lança un regard noir à la créature qui, d'abord peureuse, avait osé la percuter de plein fouet pour la servir en pâture à son congénère. S'il était une chose qu'Elke Asbjörn n'appréciait pas au combat, en bonne Norn qu'elle était, c'était d'être surprise ou mise à terre sans avoir été affrontée en face. Cela valait pour les races intelligentes de ce monde, mais aussi, étrangement, pour toute autre créature, y compris animale...

Le malheureux griffon tenta de s'envoler pour prendre la fuite, mais une hache balancée avec force lui atterrit en plein dans les côtes, et il fut forcé de regagner la terre pentue, fouetté au passage par des branches de pin.

Quand Elke le retrouva pour récupérer son arme, le lâche venait à l'instant même de rendre l'âme...

La Norn revint sur ses pas, tandis que sa louve la rejoignait. Le pelage d'un blanc originairement immaculé d'Elja était rougit à de nombreux endroits, en particulier au niveau de sa gueule. Sa maîtresse n'eut qu'à tourner la tête de côté pour voir le cadavre que son familier avait laissé au sol. Mais elle avait d'autres préoccupations : son regard se posa sur sa cible initiale, qui la toisait de ses yeux d'aigle et dont le corps robuste de félin se tenait fièrement sur des rochers.

C'était une bête somptueuse, et à présent qu'Elke l'observait, elle avait du mal à croire que les rumeurs entendues à son sujet pouvaient s'avérer vraies. Et pourtant... Quelle chance que ce fut le cas. Contrairement aux autres de sa race dont le plumage et la fourrure restaient marronâtre, celui-ci possédait un corps plus clair. Ses plumes pâles couleur crème laissaient bien comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un membre important du clan. C'était également le cas de sa taille, car il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait rien à envier aux quatre autres de ses compagnons qui gisaient dans l'herbe...

Elke retrouva son arc qu'elle avait laissé au sol. C'était son arme favorite, celle qui caractérisait également le plus la profession magique qu'elle exerçait. Une arme noble, aussi grande qu'elle et finement ouvragée. L'un de ses biens les plus précieux... La Norn se sentait presque obligée d'abattre sa proie avec. Peut être pour se prouver qu'elle n'avait pas complètement perdu son habileté au tir, après avoir quasi manqué ses deux derniers traits...

 

Malgré sa force bien plus évidente que celle de ses congénères, l'animal chassé avait l'air agité. Il avait vu la façon dont avaient fini ses semblables et n'avait plus aucune défense : son clan avait été exterminé. Il poussa un cri, qui sembla mêler colère et détresse.

Elke fit quelques pas en avant et encocha trois flèches. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra un moment tandis que la bête, non décidée à mourir, prenait son envol, dans un dernier espoir de lutter pour sa survie. S'il ne tuait pas la Norn, au moins pourrait-il peut être la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse partir à sa poursuite.

Il s'élança à une vitesse incroyable, l'air filant entre ses plumes et glissant sur les poils ras de son corps musclé. Sa cible ne bougeait pas, impassible. En vérité, la main droite de cette dernière serrait de façon étrange l'empennage des projectiles... Plus concentrée que jamais, Elke leva finalement lentement son arc bandé, prenant son temps et sa visée. Elle n'avait qu'une chance sur deux, et la vitesse à laquelle le seigneur griffon fondait sur elle ne pouvait être qu'un avantage. Une nouvelle fois, elle lâcha la corde, mais la magie de la rôdeuse s'ajouta au tir : les trois flèches partirent à une vitesse bien plus conséquente que celle qu'elles pouvaient atteindre de façon normale, laissant derrière leur passage un léger sillon transparent.

Elles percutèrent l'animal de plein fouet, parfaitement alignées : la première frappa la gorge de la bête, la seconde le poitrail, et enfin, la dernière vint se ficher sournoisement sous son ventre, incliné à cause de sa posture de vol.

 

La créature s'effondra à quelques mètres seulement de la Norn, qui n'eut plus qu'à faire quelques pas pour arriver à son niveau. Elle gisait et ne pouvait se relever à cause des traits enfoncés très profondément dans sa chair. La magie des rôdeurs était capable de faire bien plus de mal qu'il n'y paraissait. Grâce à elle, une simple flèche pouvait devenir une arme de mort aussi redoutable que n'importe quelle épée.

Aussi, l'heure avait tourné depuis qu'Elke avait quitté le lieu de la Grande Traque. Sans doute aurait-elle préféré un combat plus palpitant face à une bête aussi imposante, mais le temps lui était compté.

Le griffon tenta encore une fois de se relever, pour s'effondrer à nouveau sur le flanc. La jeune femme, quant à elle, serra ses doigts ensanglantés autour de sa hache.

\- Laisse moi abréger tes souffrances, souffla-t-elle doucement à l'animal qui l'observait d'un regard effrayé. Apporte-moi la gloire et ta mort ne sera pas totalement vaine... Puissent les Esprits veiller sur toi dans les brumes.

 

Les bras forts d'une femme de la taille de deux humains envoyèrent la lame aiguisée de la hache trancher la tête du griffon...

 

 

 

Le retour d'Elke aux festivités ne passa pas inaperçu. La jeune femme avait le visage et les bras rougis du sang de ses victimes et tenait fermement la tête de sa proie. Elle avait bien quelques contusions, mais sa blessure au cou la faisait davantage souffrir. Si elle voulait continuer la journée, sans doute faudrait-il qu'on lui administre quelque remède avant que la plaie ne devienne trop douloureuse. Toutefois, pour le moment seul lui importait le fait que la taillade n'ait pas débordé sur ses tatouages...

 

Si les regards à son sujet s'étaient faits surpris en début de journée, ils se faisaient à présent impressionnés. Le trophée d'Elke était d'une taille importante, mais également d'une certaine grâce qui ne pourrait que se faire remarquer une fois accroché dans son pavillon.

\- Eh Asbjörn, jolie prise ! la félicita d'abord un Norn qui s'approcha d'elle pour lui asséner une tape amicale dans le dos.

Celui là fut le premier d'une grande liste... Les compliments et les louanges ne manquèrent pas de suivre, tandis que certains fêtards s'étaient même joints au trajet jusqu'à Knut.

\- La fille de Chasseyak est de retour ! entendit s'exclamer Elke.

Au final, elle se surprit à rire, fière, sa louve trottinant gaiement à ses côtés. Son sourire ouvert était le gage de sa satisfaction. Deetje avait raison. L'excitation de la chasse et du combat, et surtout la victoire, valaient probablement beaucoup mieux que déverser sa frustration sur une enclume. L'adrénaline qui lui avait parcouru les veines pendant de longues minutes avait été exquise en comparaison des heures passées à cogner le métal, et le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé une partie d'elle même qu'elle avait mise sous silence semblait lui faire un bien fou.

Cette journée bien commencée et son trophée fraîchement ramené lui donnaient d'ores et déjà envie de fêter sa réussite par de bonnes pintes !

 

 

Knut ne put que faire une mimique silencieusement impressionnée lorsque la main droite couverte de sang sec d'Elke lui présenta ce qu'il restait de sa proie. La tête du griffon était empoignée par les plumes du crâne et pendait au bout d'un bras fièrement tendu vers l'avant. La Norn qui la maintenait affichait un léger sourire en coin, sûre de participer à la suite des évènements grâce à ce qu'elle tenait dans la poigne de ses doigts.

Le maître d'Hoelbrak et ses compagnons en charge d'apprécier les prises des chasseurs avaient déjà l'air séduits, après n'avoir passé que quelques secondes devant le trophée bien acquis. Les éclaboussures rougeâtres qui décoraient la forgeronne semblaient aussi bien appréciées...

\- Ido ! appela fortement Ours Blanc sans dévier les yeux de ce qu'il restait du griffon.

Ses appels eurent vite fait de ramener un homme occupé un peu plus loin. Il s'agissait bien d'Ido, un Norn en pleine force de l'âge aussi grand qu'imposant. Son torse nu laissait entrevoir un corps recouvert de motifs raciaux, tandis que ses bras musclés au possible semblaient sales et recouverts de quelque enduit lié à l'empaillage qu'il venait de travailler...

\- Ouais Knut ?

\- Regarde un peu ça ! répliqua ce dernier en désignant son objectif du menton.

\- Par le pelage de l'Ourse, cette créature existait donc vraiment ?! s'exclama le tanneur, surpris.

\- En chair et en os, approuva Elke sans replier son bras. Il était juste peu accessible à cause du chemin qu'il fallait emprunter pour le trouver, et avait une bonne garde.

\- Ca alors ! admira Ido. Il fera un magnifique trophée de chasse une fois accroché à une plaque de bois ! Confiez-le moi !

\- Et il va surtout mener sa propriétaire directement à la phase suivante, car la demoiselle est dans les temps, et sa prise est assurément l'une des plus belles depuis le début de la Grande Traque ! Hum... J'ai peut être parlé trop vite tout à l'heure, et je le regrette...

Knut leva haut la pinte qu'il tenait dans sa main, la foule autour l'observant avec attention.

\- Mes amis, je lève une fois de plus mon verre pour tous nos champions qui ont remporté la première phase de l'évènement ! A la Traque !

Les chopes furent levées haut en réponse, et tous burent encore, jusqu’à ce que midi arrive et que les Norns soient conviés à un gigantesque festin.

 

Les derniers chasseurs venaient d’amener leurs prises aux tanneurs, et en un instant toute la population était venue se masser dans le secteur où se situaient les tables, la nourriture, et bien sûr, la boisson. Le bruit précédemment éparpillé dans cette zone des Contreforts se rassembla dans une cacophonie mémorable. Au début, les gens étaient presque obligés de hurler pour se faire entendre. Mais une fois que les bouches furent occupées à mâcher les mets de la fête, la tonalité baissa, et il devint possible de se comprendre en parlant normalement...

 

 

Après s'être repue en viande riche et goûteuse, Elke s'était naturellement dirigée vers l'un des nombreux comptoirs. Exceptionnellement, Knut y avait fait placer des serveurs, occupés à remplir les pintes une à une, et elles étaient nombreuses, à défiler sous leurs yeux et dans leurs mains... Lorsqu'ils avaient l'occasion de se servir à volonté, les Norns n'hésitaient pas à placer leurs gosiers assoiffés directement sous le tonneau de bière. Seulement, ce jour-là, et vu la foule réunie, ces lieux sacrés de beuverie ne manqueraient pas de causer quelconque bagarre s'ils étaient monopolisés trop longtemps par une seule personne... Cela était bien entendu à éviter, d'où la restriction de se faire servir par ceux assignés à la tâche.

 

Deetje leva haut sa gigantesque chopine au dessus de sa tête, alors qu'elle était appuyée contre du bois faisant office de comptoir, en compagnie d'Elke.

\- A Elke Asbjörn ! cria-t-elle en ouvrant l'autre bras vers son amie. Parce que non seulement elle reprend l'écriture de sa légende, mais aussi parce qu'elle a rapporté un superbe trophée. Je parie mon atelier qu'elle va remporter la Grande Traque !

\- A Asbjörn ! répondit fortement la populace autour, qui s'écria joyeusement avant d'avaler une certaine quantité de bière fraîche.

La tanneuse sourit.

Elle jouait volontiers de sa propre renommée pour se faire entendre et accroître celle d'Elke, qui s'en voyait presque gênée.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais ! plaisanta-t-elle en avalant elle-même une profonde gorgée de Brune d'Ourse.

Elle en était déjà à sa quatrième pinte.

\- Et pourquoi pas ! répliqua l'autre, déjà un peu alcoolisée, qui s'essuyait le coin des lèvres.

\- Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec les paris. Il y a des gens qui finissent très mal.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu te démènes, rit Deetje qui, après une courte pause, reprit la parole. Sincèrement... Ne me dis pas que cela ne t'a rien fait ?

L'autre plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

\- La chasse, le combat !

Elke regarda le contenu de sa chope, sans expression particulière... jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire de plus en plus grand ne prenne possession des traits de son visage, comme si elle fut involontairement démasquée.

\- Je le savais, continua Deetje en plaçant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son amie. Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu m'écouter jusqu'à présent. Le fait que tu sois venue aujourd'hui en dit finalement plus long que tu ne le penses, et les restes de sang sur tes manches vont de paire avec ton sourire.

\- Oui, ajouta Elke en haussant les épaules. On peut bien connaître une période de mou, non ? Je ne peux plus rester en si bon chemin alors que j'ai tranché la tête d'un seigneur griffon, pas vrai ?

 

Deetje se fit subitement plus sérieuse, alors que son regard s'était détourné pour se figer à la gauche d'Elke. Cette dernière se retourna, après avoir remarqué le mutisme de la tanneuse, et elle ne manqua pas de comprendre qui la jeune Norn fixait ainsi.

De bons mètres plus loin, se trouvait un homme costaud. Très, costaud. Il avait la peau foncée et le torse nu, recouvert de tatouages de couleur rouge sang. Ses cheveux ordinairement longs étaient rasés sur les côtés pour former une crête drue lui parcourant le haut du front jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne. Sa mine patibulaire allait relativement bien avec sa voix grossière et son allure de dur à cuire...

Les yeux d'Elke semblèrent s'enflammer. Après avoir croisé Varg... Comme si les mauvaises rencontres ne suffisaient pas en une journée !

\- Tu n'auras pas à jouer ta place contre lui, marmonna Deetje en désignant le Norn du menton. Il est bien trop mauvais chasseur pour prétendre remporter la Grande Traque et participer ne serait-ce qu'à la première épreuve.

\- Que fait-il là, alors ! pesta Elke qui le regardait le visage incliné vers l'avant, le regard noir.

\- Il picole, comme tout le monde !

\- Je devrais peut être en découdre une bonne fois pour toute avec lui, gronda la forgeronne qui posa sa pinte pour effectuer un pas en avant.

Elle fut retenue sèchement par Deetje, qui lui lança à son tour un regard sévère.

\- C'est hors de question ! siffla-t-elle sur le ton de l'injonction. De quoi aurais-tu l'air en créant une bagarre avec lui ! Tu t'es faite remarquer en bien, ne va pas tout gâcher avec des idioties concernant Mikkel Toivosson ! Varg est un Fils de Svanir, tu aurais pu te permettre de l'amocher sans qu'on en dise grand chose... Mais pas lui.

Elke se retourna alors face au comptoir, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Je le déteste !

\- Je sais. Laisse le te jalouser en remportant la Traque. Tu auras bien plus à y gagner qu'en lui collant un poing dans la figure.

 

Les deux jeunes femmes se contentèrent pendant quelques minutes de boire leur bière silencieusement, comme si la présence de Mikkel avait ruiné l'ambiance... Mais au bout de quelques minutes le fond sonore baissa d'un ton, pour devenir presque silencieux, lorsque Knut monta sur sa gigantesque table afin de dominer l'assemblée et prendre la parole.

Tous les Norns connaissaient cette tradition annuelle lors de la Traque, pendant laquelle le maître d'Hoelbrak s'exprimait dans un discours qui se voulait solennel. Toutes les voix se turent finalement lorsque Knut Ours Blanc l'exigea, et les oreilles furent prêtes à écouter les mots du descendant d'Asgeir.

\- Peuple d'Hoelbrak, enfants des terres du Nord et disciples des Grands Esprits ! Nous voici réunis une fois de plus, en ce jour, pour célébrer notre chère et traditionnelle Grande Traque. Un jour joyeux où la fête bat son plein, et pendant lequel tout le monde est convié à festoyer. Seulement, nous n'oublions pas les raisons sombres qui font de cette coutume quelque chose d'à part, prompte à révéler les meilleurs talents de nos régions dans l'espoir, un jour, d'en voir un briser le croc qui siège à la Grand-Loge.

Knut prit subitement un air bien grave, dans sa voix autant que dans son allure ou son regard. Ses deux fils, debout à ses côtés mais au bas de la table, l'observaient d'un air fier, tout comme la plupart des invités qui siégeaient au même endroit. Se trouvaient là-bas des combattants aux faits relatés maintes fois par les skaalds. De nobles guerriers qui avaient souvent protégé les régions dangereuses aux alentours d'Hoelbrak, ou encore qui étaient revenus du Nord vivants, ayant survécu aux horreurs qui y proliféraient.

 

Parmi cette petite troupe admirative, se tenait une Norn, dont l'expression du visage affichait tout sauf de la fierté. Contrairement aux autres, elle avait l'air sombre et préoccupée, toisant la foule d'un regard émeraude de la même façon que si elle cherchait à y reconnaître quelqu'un. Elle se tenait pourtant droite et stoïque, comme si rien ne pouvait la surpasser. Ses longs cheveux rouges coiffés à l'arrière en une tresse épaisse venaient encadrer un visage plein de grâce, mais bien soucieux. Elle était plus âgée qu'Elke mais avait déjà une expérience que n'importe lequel des Norns enviait, parfois jalousement. Son armure finement travaillée était gage de son importance, laissant en grande partie à nu le côté gauche de son corps, recouvert de tatouages prouvant sa dévotion au Loup.

Peu nombreuses étaient les personnes présentes dans la foule qui remarquèrent la gravité réelle qu'affichait son visage...

Car Knut continuait son récit, et il y était pleinement concentré.

\- Oui, mes frères ! Cette maudite dent qui nous surplombe tous, dans la Grand-Loge, comme l'ombre de Jormag sur nos foyers. Un jour viendra où nous en serons libérés, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il nous faut attendre, et le moment venu, les Esprits nous guideront pour reconquérir nos terres lointaines du Nord. En attendant, je profite de cette Grande Traque pour célébrer nos héros, ceux dont les sagas nous sont contées depuis les siècles anciens jusqu'à ceux d'aujourd'hui, qui essayent où ont essayé en vain de lutter contre le fléau qui nous menace. Cet après-midi, nos chasseurs les plus valeureux combattront une créature féroce qui les mettra à rude épreuve, et je peux vous garantir un spectacle comme jamais vous n'en avez vu ! Vous pouvez compter sur les skaalds et les participants pour ne rien manquer de l'évènement ! Gloire à nos champions, au peuple Norn, et aux redoutables guerriers qui font de cette Traque une manifestation grandiose !

 

Tous portèrent leur boisson à leurs lèvres. Tous crièrent en choeur les paroles prononcées par Ours Blanc. Pourtant, en vérité, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui les entendaient vraiment... La trop grande fierté des Norns et leur individualisme notoire contribuait à cela... Une ignorance du danger réel qu'avaient dû affronter leurs ancêtres. Un désintérêt évident des trop grandes menaces qui planaient sur eux, préférant l'alcool, les bagarres de taverne et les racontars idiots à un rassemblement massif pour contrer l'ennemi. Les héros réels de jadis étaient nombreux, mais actuellement, ils se comptaient presque sur les doigts de la main... Les seules choses assurément capables de rassembler les Norns étaient les festibières et les concours.

 

C'était cela qui minait le regard à présent las et blasé de l'héroïne aux cheveux de feu, qu'Elke observait. Elle fut d'ailleurs interrompue par Deetje, qui lui adressa la parole d'un air consterné.

\- Toi aussi, tu as remarqué ? demanda-t-elle comme déçue, posant ses yeux sur la même personne que son amie.

Elke serra les lèvres.

\- Les rares fois où j'ai pu voir Eir Stegalkin aussi abattue, c'était lors de son bannissement d'Hoelbrak et après son échec dans sa tentative de briser le croc.

\- Je crois que l'allusion qu'a fait Knut à propos des "ratés" lui a rappelé quelque mauvais souvenir...

\- Sans doute. Je ne connais rien de plus d'elle que ce dont tout le monde est au courant. Mais cela suffit à en faire quelqu'un de respectable.

\- Une légende ternie, oui... ajouta Deetje.

\- Quand j'ai monté mon affaire dans le secteur de Sculpteroche, elle n'était déjà plus là. Je n'ai fait qu'écouter à son sujet ce qu'ont raconté les skaalds et les gens... En bien, ou en mal.

\- Et tous ne savent sans doute pas de quoi ils parlent, insista Deetje. J'ai combattu aux côtés d'Eir lorsqu'Hœlbrak a été attaquée, à maintes reprises, par des nôtres revenus corrompus du Nord. Nous avions tous des années en moins, à l'époque, mais elle ne savait que trop bien manier les armes et était guidée par une volonté d'acier, ce qui l'a poussée à aller toujours plus loin. Quand elle est partie, flanquée de ces deux Asuras... Cela l'a coupée de nous, et on en a plus su grand chose à partir de ce moment là, hormis ses hauts faits. Elle avait sûrement depuis longtemps quelque plan bien enfoui dans sa tête, pour partir aussi subitement... Puis elle en est rentrée changée, une première fois silencieuse et abattue. J'ai vu ses larmes couler à flots lorsque Knut l'a bannie et condamnée à l'exil. Après quoi elle est revenue plus tard, triomphante, avec sa nouvelle bande, lorsqu'ils ont réussi à tuer le Rejeton de Jormag. Sa gaieté a été de courte durée...

\- Oui, avec l'histoire du croc, comprit Elke. Une sacré fête pourtant, à ce moment... J'étais à la Grand-Loge quand elle a tenté de l'amocher, en vain.  

\- J'ai essayé de lui parler, ce jour là, mais elle est devenue encore plus muette qu'auparavant ! Cette fois là, elle était repartie croulant sous la honte... Avec ses amis, ils ont abattu champion sur champion, dépossédant les dragons ancestraux de nombreux de leurs chefs. Et maintenant la voilà à Hoelbrak depuis cinq ans. Elle est devenue mystérieuse et triste, et je ne suis depuis jamais allée plus loin que de simples salutations...

-Dommage...

\- Peut-être auras-tu l'occasion de lui adresser quelques mots cet après-midi. Elle encadre le combat contre la créature de Knut et s'est occupée depuis plusieurs jours à la garder sans relâche au sommet du pic, dans la petite arène.

\- Oui, peut être, répondit Elke qui avala le fond de bière de sa chope.

 

 

 

 

Trois bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le repas et le discours de Knut. La plupart des participants à l'étape finale de la Grande Traque ne s'étaient pas reposés sur leurs lauriers et avaient profité de ce temps de répit pour ne pas perdre la main, s'entraînant jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de rejoindre l’arène.

Afin de s'exercer loin du tumulte de la fête qui battait à nouveau son plein, les chasseurs étaient pour la plupart partis s'exiler dans la forêt. Certains usèrent des dernières minutes restantes pour jouer habilement de leurs armes contre quelque ennemi invisible, d'autres prièrent les Esprits... et il en fut encore qui imbibèrent un maximum d’alcool, comme pour se donner du courage.

 

Elke avait testé ses réflexes en compagnie de Deetje, peu après midi. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient gentiment échangé des coups afin de s’exercer à la parade, à la riposte, à l’attaque… Un dernier entraînement avant d'être parée pour la partie la plus palpitante de la journée... Les étirements effectués ne firent pas de mal au corps quelque peu meurtri de la forgeronne, qui avait souffert quelques heures auparavant. La reprise d’activité était difficile pour elle : seuls ses bras et ses épaules semblaient ne pas souffrir, trop bien habitués à la forge.

Ces instants d’action permirent à Elke d’éliminer de son organisme la bière qu’elle avait ingurgité… Son entraînement terminé, les Norns s’étaient séparées, l’une souhaitant bonne chance à la seconde. Deetje était retournée à son travail de tanneuse, tandis qu’Elke profitait des trois derniers quarts d’heure disponibles pour se diriger en solitaire un peu plus loin dans les Contreforts.

 

C'est seule, avec Elja, qu’elle se recueillit au sanctuaire du Loup de la région.

C'était un endroit de quiétude accolé aux flancs des montagnes et des roches environnantes. Le vent y soufflait doucement, apportant une agréable brise fraîche qui venait porter les échos des hurlements des loups. Ces derniers venaient d’ailleurs souvent s’y reposer en toute sérénité, parfois en meutes entières. Les disciples du Loup et le havroun lié à cet esprit visitaient souvent les lieux également.

Les havrouns étaient de hauts chamans plus que respectés parmi le peuple. Ils avaient la faculté inédite de voyager dans les Brumes et de rencontrer les Esprits en personne lors de leurs périples. En cela, ils étaient des figures très importantes et se faisaient les messagers de ceux qui avaient jadis guidé les Norns loin du destin funeste qui les attendait au Nord.

Il y avait quatre havrouns, et chacun d'entre eux entretenait un autel des Contreforts dédié à un animal totem. Autour de ces lieux de recueillement, se trouvaient un grand nombre de créatures sauvages liées à l'Esprit représenté.

De beaux et agréables havres de paix pourtant parfois troublés par les Fils de Svanir, qui ne craignaient pas de s’en prendre aux bêtes s'y trouvant.

 

Agenouillée devant la statue turquoise et étincelante qui représentait le Loup, son totem, Elke profita de ce dernier moment de plénitude. Elle était seule, accompagnée de son familier, rien ne dérangeant le calme environnant.

Une ambiance particulière idéale au recueillement.

\- Esprit du Loup, murmura la jeune Norn, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours respecté tes préceptes ces derniers temps... Il me semble comprendre seulement maintenant que... je le regrette. J'ai presque honte de me présenter devant toi après deux longues années à passer outre tes enseignements... Mais aujourd'hui, la tête du grand griffon que j'ai chassé te revient. Je te la dédie en gage de ma bonne foi, et pour quémander ton pardon. Cet après-midi, c'est comme la meute que je vais combattre, unie avec mes frères. Je saurai te rendre fier...

La forgeronne serra le poing contre sa poitrine, silencieuse durant quelques secondes, puis se releva. Sans un mot, elle retourna sereinement en direction des festivités, espérant de tout coeur que le Loup verrait à nouveau en elle une digne combattante.

 

 

Une vingtaine de Norns étaient prêts à en découdre avec la proie de valeur qu'on leur réservait. Elke était parmi eux, à attendre devant des portes de bois massives que tous souhaitaient voir s'ouvrir. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que la petite troupe de vainqueurs de la première partie de la Traque patientait, et on pouvait aisément lire l'agitation sur tous les visages.

Elja semblait ne plus tenir en place. Elle avait beau faire quelques pas, s'asseoir ou se gratter de nervosité, la louve était aussi excitée que les gens.

Une foule incommensurable s'était réunie dans un faible périmètre qui encerclait les champions, hurlant leurs noms et les encourageant.

Quelques skaalds rejoignirent bientôt le groupe : il faudrait bien des voix pour relater avec précision les faits des chasseurs dans l'arène.

Elke fronça à peine les sourcils lorsque ses sens aiguisés perçurent de légers tremblements sous ses pieds. Elle leva la tête pour voir descendre du sommet du pic où se trouvait l'arène, les hauts escaliers aux centaines de marches qui allaient les conduire à la bête.  
Une sculpture géante de chaque grand esprit de la nature venait orner tout nouveau palier, sur lequel était disposé un chaman lié au totem en question, comme pour accueillir les participants et les entraîner toujours plus loin.

Elja observa sa maîtresse en baissant les oreilles. Elle aussi sentait les mouvements sourds venus de la terre. Son regard était plein de sens, la forgeronne le savait.

Toutes les deux devinaient que le monstre qui dominait les Contreforts au sommet du pic enneigé n'était pas d'une taille banale, et à en juger par les grondements souterrains...

 

Les réflexions furent coupées court, et l'on demanda à la masse de spectateurs de reculer. Après tout, tous seraient mis au courant plus tard. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qu'il advenait du combat et écouter les skaalds...

Les épaisses portes furent lentement ouvertes, par un Norn trapu qui s'était occupé de les garder toute la journée. Quand les deux lourds battants se figèrent sur les côtés, rabattus, tous purent alors apercevoir Eir Stegalkin debout sur les premières marches, surplombant tout le monde de par sa position. A ses côtés se trouvait Garm, son loup au pelage sombre de deux fois la taille d'une bête ordinaire...

La célèbre Norn avait veillé sur le monstre qui attendait les combattants ces derniers jours durant, s'en portant garante depuis sa capture. Elle s'était vue attribuer la responsabilité de la garder dans l'arène jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne affronter la bête, et n'avait été libérée que lors de courts instants. Malgré tout, même si elle était quelque peu fatiguée, elle n'en laissa absolument rien paraître sur son visage sévère qui semblait aussi tranchant que l'air des montagnes.

Nul discours pour l'ex-héroïne, nulle parole aussi tonitruante et grave que celles prononcées par Knut... Elle se contenta d'observer rapidement un par un les chasseurs qui allaient la suivre jusqu'au monstre dont elle protégeait l'accès.

\- Que les Esprits veillent sur vous tous, s'écria-t-elle en s'adressant à eux. Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que vous avez tous le potentiel pour devenir des héros. Qu'il s'agisse de force, de ruse, ou de stratégie, les légendes se forgent pour tous ceux qui en ont la volonté et qui en saisissent l'importance. Combattez bravement !

 

Eir Stegalkin fit un signe du bras et un mouvement de tête, invitant simplement les champions du jour à courir à la suite de ses propres pas.

Des cris de guerre furent clamés avant que tous ne se ruent aux escaliers qui pouvaient les mener à une gloire régionale assurée.

Elke se contenta de baisser la tête vers son familier en signe de respect, comme si elle voyait au travers d'Elja les yeux du Loup en personne se poser sur elle. Elle adressa ensuite une caresse à l'animal et s'élança également vers la montée sèche jusqu'à l'arène.

Les marches étaient gravies quatre à quatre dans la précipitation. Lorsqu'ils atteignaient les paliers de chaque esprit, où se trouvait un chaman, le concerné s'occupait d'adresser des prières au totem pour bénir les guerriers.

Ourse, Léopard des neiges, Loup, Corbeau... et enfin l'arène, complètement déserte.

 

Si bien en contrebas la neige ne recouvrait pas l'herbe gelée, les sommets des pics étaient tous revêtus d'un manteau blanc d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Le vent peu présent sur les terres au pied des montagnes était ici glacial, mais il en fallait plus pour décourager quelconque Norn bien habitué à cet environnement hostile. Des flocons tombaient, et nul doute que d'ici la soirée une autre couche de neige viendrait s'ajouter à celle déjà là.

 

L'arène n'était qu'un vaste cercle nu au milieu des monts gelés. Un espace à peine creux qui surplombait toute la vallée en dessous. Une fois que les Norns y pénétrèrent, la roche des parois entourant les lieux les mit un peu à l'abris du climat. Ce n'était pas plus mal pour les gens qui maniaient l'arc.

Quelques skaalds prirent simplement place dans des endroits peu enclins à être atteints par le combat, sur les hauteurs.

Le silence demeurant était presque insupportable tandis que tous entraient finalement dans le cercle vide, Eir en tête. Cette dernière avança encore, longeant les rochers. Mais elle venait de sortir son arc...

Un guerrier armé d'une épée aussi large que les muscles de ses bras vint en pestant au centre de l'arène, poussant ceux qui le devançaient. Il récolta des regards pleins de mépris dont il n'avait que faire. Un récent tatouage sur son épaule à moitié nue montrait son dévouement à Jormag, accroissant le dédain que ses congénères lui portaient. On rouspéta, lui clamant qu'un suppôt du dragon n'avait rien à faire ici ; et encore moins un Norn fraîchement converti à la cause de ces allumés de Svanir... Si tous se placèrent sur les bords de l'arène, imitant Eir, il fut le seul à ignorer ce conseil muet et à prendre place directement, de façon à se faire remarquer.

Il leva les bras, pointant épée et bouclier vers le ciel, fixant Eir qui continuait toujours sa marche.

\- Alors Stegalkin, on a perdu la créature ?! la railla-t-il, sans provoquer quelconque réaction de sa part.

Elle se contenta simplement d'encocher une flèche et de viser dans sa direction.

\- Si tu me dis cela, Svanir, c'est probablement que tu n'as pas les qualités requises pour la trouver, et par conséquent, que tu n'es pas digne d'être ici.

Elle termina à peine ses mots que le sol frémit d'une secousse qui manqua d'en faire tomber plus d'un. Ces tremblements provenaient des entrailles de la terre, cette dernière se déchirant sous le passage d'une masse assurément énorme. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que certains chasseurs remarquèrent non loin les renfoncements et les crevasses camouflées sous la neige...

\- C'est à vous de faire vos preuves ! cria Eir qui lâcha la corde de son arc pile au moment où la bête sortit du sol, gueule béante et hurlant.

Le Norn appartenant aux Fils n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Si sa fierté ne l'avait pas conduit au milieu de la zone, peut être aurait-il pu éviter les centaines de dents qui se refermèrent sur lui, aiguisées comme des rasoirs et disposées sur plusieurs rangées, dans la bouche circulaire de l'énorme guivre qui venait de percer le sol.

\- Issormir ! cria une femme décochant aussi un trait en plein sur le monstre, qui était communément appelé sous ce nom.

Les paris auraient été tout autre concernant les combattants si l'on avait su qu'il allait s'agir de la reine guivre... Qui pouvait deviner de quelle façon Knut Ours Blanc avait pu ramener à côté d'Hoelbrak une telle bête ?

 

La bataille finale de la Grande Traque s'engagea alors, comportant déjà un mort parmi les participants...

Tous tentèrent, y compris Elke, d'user de leur arc pour blesser la guivre, mais ce fut sans succès. Les flèches ricochaient sur son corps comme de simples projectiles sur des rochers. Sa carapace était si épaisse qu'il était impossible de l'attaquer premièrement de cette façon.

\- La faille, murmura la forgeronne qui se contentait de réfléchir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en courant tout autour du cercle de l'arène. Il faut trouver la faille !

Certains tentèrent aussitôt de mettre en pratique ce raisonnement, qu'ils eurent également, en s'approchant au corps à corps.

Les plus robustes des Norns bondirent au centre de la zone, armés de lourds marteaux ou d'épées gigantesques. Leurs coups eurent du mal à porter leurs fruits... Ils comprirent vite que le seul moyen d'atteindre la chair de la créature était de creuser sa carapace en frappant à plusieurs reprises à des endroits identiques, mais c'était peine perdue : Issormir bougeait trop pour permettre quelque acte de ce genre. Après qu'elle eut compris que tout ce petit monde était là pour réclamer sa mort, elle laboura la neige pour replonger sous terre, craquelant davantage le sol fissuré et instable par lequel elle était apparue. Son retour dans la roche emporta puis écrasa l'un des guerriers qui lui frappaient les flancs. Son cri s'éteint lorsqu'il fut complètement enseveli sous les gravats.

Avant que tous ne puissent reprendre position et faire un rapide état des lieux, le sol trembla de nouveau, mais de manière différente.

Elke trébucha et dut se rattraper en prenant appui sur la paroi. D'autres l'imitèrent, et il en fut aussi qui chutèrent complètement. Eir, quant à elle, était bien ancrée sur ses pieds et préparait une salve de projectiles.

\- Battez-vous ! lança-t-elle à tous.

Des sons retentirent et l'arène se déchira une nouvelle fois pour laisser apparaître une multitude de petites guivres ! Les rejetons de la reine avaient eu le temps de nidifier pendant sa détention et étaient maintenant appelés à aider leur génitrice.

Elke bondit en arrière lorsque l'un des petits émergea juste devant elle. Elle manqua de peu de finir amputée d'une jambe car un autre arrivait également de ce côté, la bouche prête à goûter à la chair. La forgeronne fut sauvée grâce à un Norn, qui en courant lui agrippa un bras pour l'entraîner avec lui et lui éviter ce triste sort.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux remerciements.

\- T'as faim, saloperie ?! s'énerva Elke qui empoigna une hache dans chaque main, ayant placé son arc plus loin à terre pour le mettre en sûreté. Allez, ramène-toi !

En guise de réponse, les deux créatures ouvrirent leur gueule, crachant un cri strident qui souffla du gel sur la Norn. Elle plaça ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger et clôt ses yeux un instant. Quand les deux petites guivres eurent fini d'attaquer, la jeune femme hurla de rage et se jeta en avant. Deux haches, deux bêtes...

Mais seule l'une des armes finit directement dans le ver, dont le sang gicla sur la neige. Le second eut le temps de retourner sous terre. La hache fendit l'air au dessus de lui tout comme les crocs d'Elja claquèrent dans le vide.

Alors Elke trouva de quoi s'occuper autre part, apercevant une combattante au coude à coude avec trois ennemis à la fois ! Elle n'était munie que de grands couteaux et s'approchait bien trop de ses adversaires... Peu robuste et n'ayant guère fait preuve d'anticipation, elle ne put qu'essayer de se protéger lorsque les créatures tentèrent de la congeler de leur souffle. Elke prit son élan et envoya directement l'une de ses haches sur une petite guivre, qui fut à moitié sortie du sol sous la force du coup. Lorsqu'elle arriva au chevet de la jeune femme, décapitant un second ver et coupant net son souffle, l'autre était déjà à moitié gelée. Son bras durci contre son visage, qu'elle avait tenté de préserver, ne pouvait se replacer le long de son corps, dont la moitié droite était complètement paralysée. La forgeronne essaya bien de la faire bouger ou d'attirer sa conscience, mais il était déjà trop tard. Derrière son bras, mal protégés, ses yeux grand ouverts restaient fixes et bientôt dénués de la lueur de la vie. Le gel avait tué son coeur...

\- Ne les laissez pas vous encercler ! cria Eir qui ne manquait pas d'offrir des conseils aux guerriers.

Certains en faisaient usage, d'autres non... à leurs risques et périls.

Mais alors qu'il restait un grand nombre de petits, Issormir revint, très en colère...

Si la magie de sa progéniture arrivait à glacer jusqu'au sang n'importe quel Norn, la sienne pouvait le faire de façon beaucoup plus efficace et sur un périmètre bien plus élargi.

  
Elke récupéra sa hache puis courut, ayant juste eu le temps de faire une longue roulade pour éviter de finir transformée en glaçon à son tour. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle dut directement jouer de ses bras pour trancher la chair et la coquille peu épaisse de la petite guivre qui se dressait juste devant elle.

Issormir venait de tuer cinq autres Norns... La reine se replia sur elle-même, en cercle, comme pour se protéger, mais il n'en était rien. Elle se contenta de se déplier en spirale à une vitesse fulgurante au ras du sol, fauchant les guerriers qui essayaient toujours de briser son armure naturelle.

Le nombre de combattants commençait à s'amoindrir, et les plus tactiques se contentaient d'esquiver et de courir en attendant de trouver une solution.

Heureusement, les rejetons de la bête n'étaient plus que quelques uns. Malgré tout, ils avaient causé à eux seuls beaucoup de dégâts.

Toujours en mouvement, Elke observa Eir. Cette dernière n'avait que peu bougé depuis le début, comme inatteignable. Des cadavres de jeunes guivres jonchaient le sol autour d'elle, et Garm, son familier, s'occupait tout simplement de tailler en pièce le moindre danger potentiel pouvant approcher sa maîtresse. L'archère, qui avait ramassé une lame sur le corps frais d'un Norn, en avait vraisemblablement fait usage contre les petits... Pour le moment, plus ou moins en sécurité, elle se contentait de faire bonne figure, encochant seulement des flèches qu'elle lâchait sur Issormir. Elke tenta bien de visualiser quelle partie exacte de la guivre ses traits touchaient, mais elle ne put l'apercevoir : la terre gronda à nouveau, la faisant trébucher, tandis que la créature disparaissait.

Ses pieds ordinairement agiles s'emballèrent sous les tremblements et lorsque la reine ressurgit non loin, une force semblable à une légère explosion la propulsa contre la roche, à quelques mètres de sa position. Si elle réussit plutôt correctement à se réceptionner, sa tête percuta tout de même la paroi, laissant aussitôt couler du sang sur son visage.

La Norn serra les dents puis reprit ses esprits, observant la guivre. Aucune faille n'était mise à nu sous sa carapace de plaques. Aucune...

Mais Issormir ouvrait la bouche, souvent. Pour hurler, pour souffler sa magie... Elke, dont la tête tournait quelque peu, se remit rapidement sur ses pieds. Elle courut retrouver son arc, à moitié enseveli par la neige. Il lui gela les doigts lorsqu'elle le saisit, mais elle tenta tant bien que mal d'encocher une flèche, ordonnant à Elja de ne pas approcher la créature... Du moins, pour le moment.

Le Loup lui avait enseigné le combat groupé : l'union faisait la force. Combattre seul dans l'unique but de détruire un monstre qui ne pouvait être atteint que par la coopération était vain.

 

De la magie de rôdeur parcourut ses doigts. A peine... Seulement de quoi attirer l'attention de sa cible.

Elke siffla fortement entre ses dents, et sa louve se mit à courir à une vitesse folle en direction d'Issormir, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer rapidement l'agilité du canidé à se mouvoir à une allure folle, évitant tout obstacle sur son passage.

L'attention de la créature abandonna quelques instants les Norns pour se focaliser sur l'animal, qui après avoir assez couru revint en ligne droite vers sa maîtresse, qui la rappela.

Issormir était de face, gueule ouverte. Elle prit son inspiration, s'apprêtant à cracher son fiel glacial droit sur la louve et sa maîtresse. Mais cette dernière lâcha la corde de son arc et la magie propulsa la flèche à une vitesse incroyable. Elle alla se ficher dans le gosier du monstre, qui couina de douleur et de frustration.

La forgeronne n'eut que le temps de se jeter de côté pour se mettre à couvert, sentant tout de même l'air gelé du souffle de la guivre sur sa peau. Puis elle reprit sa course le long de l'arène, défiant la créature de quelques banales flèches qui lui ricochèrent sur la tête. Cela courrouçait fortement la reine ver... Le but était atteint, car la bête était fixée sur la Norn qui bondissait presque aussi agilement que sa louve, et ce même malgré le sang qui coulait encore sur son visage.

\- Avec moi ! cria Elke attirant également l'attention des Norns. Sa gueule ! Il faut attirer son attention et viser sa gueule ! Les lames devant pour la lui faire ouvrir, les arcs pour viser sa gorge !

Les arcs... Elle remarqua bientôt qu'il n'y avait plus que deux personnes encore debout à en posséder. Elle, et Eir. Les six Norns survivants ne portaient que des armes de corps à corps. Certains s'étaient d'ailleurs reculés du combat, ne sachant plus que faire contre l'énorme cuirasse bleutée.

Le regard d'Eir croisa celui d'Elke. Un léger plissement de lèvres vint s'afficher sur son visage, et elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle adoptait la stratégie proposée.

Un guerrier muni d'une épée se rua alors vers l'avant et frappa d'un grand coup la carapace abîmée d'Issormir, la guivre laissant tomber la forgeronne pour cette cible plus proche. Un second Norn se joint à lui et cogna de toutes ses forces, avec son marteau, le même endroit affaibli, faisant couiner la créature.

\- Allez ma grosse ! cria-t-il. Suis-moi un peu si tu l'oses !

La bouche pleine de crocs fondit sur lui et se referma sur la neige, le guerrier ayant été assez rapide pour esquiver.

Tous se mirent à l'imiter, allant provoquer la reine de coups séparés tandis qu'elle était occupée avec d'autres. Leur petit nombre mettait largement à profit le plan d'Elke, élaboré à la va vite. Les souffles gelés ne servaient plus à grand chose, les Norns étant trop dispersés pour se laisser avoir.

Les flèches commençaient à percer la bouche d'Issormir, mais seulement sur les bords.

Il fallait un moyen de l'attaquer en profondeur, et avec davantage de force. En cela, la magie ne pouvait être qu'efficace...

Et enfin le moment propice arriva, où cela allait pouvoir se confirmer.

Elke venait d'encocher trois flèches chargées d'énergie au maximum. Les projectiles étaient enveloppés d'une légère aura verte qui se mouvait tout autour d'eux. La jeune Norn attendait...

A force de cogner la carapace de la guivre, qui tentait tout de même régulièrement de se réfugier sous terre, un guerrier parvint à la fendre. D'abord d'une petite entaille, puis jusqu'à la faire craqueler, mettant à nu un faible bout de chair. Celui qui portait un lourd marteau se positionna dos aux archères et frappa de ses deux bras sur la blessure ouverte, faisant hurler la guivre qui se retourna dans sa direction.

\- Maintenant ! cria Elke qui lâcha la corde de son arc.

Eir en fit de même, et leurs traits partirent d'un coup si sec qu'un son sifflant les accompagna, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se réfugier dans la gorge ouverte de la créature.

 

Passant les rangées circulaires de dents, Issormir reçut six flèches en une seule salve, tandis qu'en bas de son corps, les Norns détruisaient ses chairs ensanglantées.

D'un cri rauque, elle chancela, surplombant tout le monde de sa hauteur gigantesque. Quelques instants après, sa rencontre avec le sol souleva des vagues de neige qui mirent presque tout le monde à terre.

Elke fut renversée également. Dans sa chute, sa blessure que le froid venait de sécher fut remise à vif.

Elle resta allongée sur le sol, ses yeux observant le ciel. Les images qu'elle percevait semblaient tournoyer autant que les flocons qui se posaient sur son visage. Le goût du sang lui vint aux lèvres, alors que le liquide rouge coulait sur ses joues et venait tâcher la neige.

Quelques instants après, Elja vint passer sa truffe sous son bras. Sa maîtresse posa sa main sur son front douloureux mais fut appelée par une voix masculine qui approchait.

\- Hé ! s'écria-t-il. Rien de cassé ?

Elke tenta de se redresser et aperçut les formes mouvantes des guerriers qui venaient vers elle. Lorsque le premier fut arrivé, sa voix au début inaudible et difforme revint petit à petit à la normale.

L'homme heureux la saisit par le bras et n'eut qu'à faire un geste pour la mettre sur pieds, la laissant s'appuyer sur son épaule. Un autre, qui arriva par la suite, semblait d'une humeur toute aussi joyeuse que le précédent.

Découpant un large pan de tissu humide et sale de ses vêtements, il en fit un bandage de fortune qu'il vint serrer de biais autour du crâne de la jeune Norn, le sang allant y trouver refuge bien rapidement. Puis le guerrier soutint l'autre côté d'Elke, qui bien qu'encore un peu sonnée reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

Elle entendait les cris de joie des autres combattants et réalisa seulement maintenant que la Grande Traque était terminée.

Peu importe ceux qui étaient tombés au combat... Ils avaient rejoint les Esprits. On leur ferait une sépulture décente et on raconterait leur dernier combat comme étant celui de leur vie. La mort en pleine bataille était un destin louable que souhaitait n'importe lequel des Norns. Les nettoyeurs puis les havrouns auraient à s'occuper de ceux tombés bravement. Pour l'instant, plus important que les morts, il y avait une victoire à célébrer, tout comme celle qui en était l'auteur.

Un sentiment de fierté prit petit à petit possession d'Elke, détournant son attention de sa douleur. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps sans vie de la reine guivre, un sourire rougit de sang vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

\- Regardez ! s'exclama le Norn qui la supportait du côté droit. Votre plan a fonctionné ! Nous avons attiré son attention, et vous l'avez achevée !

Les rires de ses camarades de combat résonnèrent agréablement dans ses oreilles.

Elle n'en revenait pas !

Elle l'avait fait !

Alors que les Norns victorieux hurlaient déjà leur triomphe, qui sonnait comme un échos à travers les montagnes, Eir Stegalkin se joignit à eux, se plaçant face à la championne qui se défaisait seulement maintenant de l'aide qu'on lui apportait.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, lui adressa-t-elle en un sourire. Vous venez de remporter la Grande Traque et de vous octroyer le titre de Pourfendeuse d'Issormir. Cela va vous suivre longtemps ! Puissent les Esprits vous garder. Votre légende ne fait que commencer, Elke Asbjörn.

\- Merci... répondit cette dernière qui se voyait assaillie par les cabrioles d'Elja.

Le temps qu'elle relève la tête afin de lui demander comment elle pouvait connaître son nom, Eir était déjà plus loin, suivie de son propre familier. Sans doute allait-elle simplement retourner à son pavillon, harassée par la tâche besogneuse qui avait été la sienne ces derniers jours durant...

Quant à Elke, les Norns autour d'elle venaient de la soulever de terre pour la placer sur les épaules trapues de l'un d'entre eux. La gagnante allait être ramenée à la fête en grande pompe, et qui sait combien de litres de bières allaient être consommés en son nom... et combien elle allait en boire elle-même.


	3. Esprits Farouches

Le métal hurlait sous les coups qui lui étaient assénés.

La force. Klang !

Parce qu’elle faisait tout bon Norn qui se respectait. Il fallait savoir en faire usage régulièrement pour prouver sa valeur et remporter des victoires. Un individu faible était tout simplement pointé du doigt.

L’intelligence. Klang !

Un guerrier avec l’esprit peu rempli était voué à mourir au combat. L’intelligence permet la ruse, elle-même permettant la survie. Un chasseur ne devait pas perdre cela de vue.

L’union. Klang !

Courir et se battre comme le Loup, avec ses frères, avec les autres. L’union fait la force, tout allié est un ami. A plusieurs, de nombreuses choses deviennent possibles.

 

L’habileté. Klang !

Le courage. Klang !

La victoire. Klang !

Issormir… KLANG !

 

La forgeronne, en sueur, sourit. La victoire, Issormir… C’étaient là les conséquences logiques de tous ces paramètres réunis dont elle avait su faire preuve. Au fur et à mesure de ses pensées, elle n’avait cessé de cogner plus fort la lame qu’elle maintenait d’une poigne serrée ; comme pour se prouver qu’elle avait encore des talents à revendre et qu’elle était loin d’en être au maximum de ses capacités.

Cela faisait encore plusieurs heures que la jeune femme s’était mise à l’œuvre comme une forcenée. Le marteau qu’elle tenait de sa main droite semblait peser de plus en plus lourd, mais elle ne s’en souciait guère, de la même façon qu'elle ignorait la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front ou de ses épaules, l’eau fuyant tous les pores de sa peau. Parfois, lorsqu’elle travaillait, elle se laissait ainsi emporter par ses songes, venant presque à en oublier pourquoi et sur quoi elle frappait. La forge était peut être un métier difficile, mais pour Elke, il s’agissait d’un excellent moyen de canaliser son énergie, souvent débordante.

 

La Norn n’était pas paresseuse et avait besoin d’activité régulière. Aussi, si ces derniers temps elle n’avait pas profité de la chasse et de l’aventure au dehors, elle exploitait pour compenser cela la solidité du métal afin de se défouler… Et cela marchait à merveille.

 

Comme en cet instant, la forgeronne était capable de rentrer dans une sorte de transe la plongeant dans ses états d'âme les plus profonds, lui faisant oublier tout le reste alentour.

\- Heureusement que l’acier ne souffre pas !

Elke sursauta, manquant de peu de lâcher les outils qu’elle serrait pourtant fort dans ses mains. Les visites impromptues commençaient à se répéter, en quelques jours, et cela lui déplaisait fortement… Elja, qui dormait en étant bercée par les sons réguliers du métal frappé, leva aussi sèchement la tête mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

Ce timbre de voix particulier n’était pas inconnu de la maîtresse des lieux, qui hésita pourtant à lui attribuer un nom, peu sûre de le reconnaître directement.

La forgeronne, dont le cœur battait sous l’effet de surprise, ferma les yeux un court instant comme pour se rassurer, avant de se retourner en direction de l’entrée, tournant le dos aux braises et au feu. Son air presque agacé s’estompa bien rapidement lorsqu’elle aperçut Eir Stegalkin au pas de la porte. Cette dernière souriait légèrement, exposée aux flammes qui dansaient quelques mètres plus loin en face d’elle. Un peu plus d’une semaine s’était écoulée depuis la Grande Traque, et Elke ne l’avait revue depuis. Le jour où elle avait remporté la victoire, Eir avait eu un visage crispé et soucieux ; mais en cet instant, à peine souriante et adossée au bois contre lequel une de ses épaules reposait, elle avait l’air détendue et amicale. Sa silhouette robuste mais féminine était entourée d’obscurité, la nuit étant tombée depuis quelques heures à présent. En vérité, cela faisait bien quelques minutes qu’elle observait Elke travailler, sans faire le moindre bruit.

 

La forgeronne se trouva bien embêtée d’une telle rencontre, aussi surprenante qu’inattendue, en pleine soirée… Sans doute la Norn était de passage dans le coin et ne savait trop que faire ?

\- Vous permettez ? demanda Eir en hochant la tête, attendant que l’autre l’incite à entrer.

\- Allez-y, répondit Elke en haussant les épaules.

Aussi, tandis que l’ancienne héroïne d’Hoelbrak s’avançait à l’intérieur, la jeune femme fut plongée dans un étrange embarras, se demandant encore ce qui pouvait bien l’amener dans son atelier.

Elke regardait Eir parcourir lentement le plancher : les yeux de cette dernière semblaient observer de façon attentive les pièces d’armure et les armes, majoritaires, qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Elle se promenait de la même façon qu’une cliente recherchant quelque objet à acquérir, quoique de façon presque plus consciencieuse.

\- Vous faites du bon boulot, affirma d’une voix posée Eir, qui s’arrêta non loin de la maîtresse des lieux.

Cette dernière, bien que flattée, se contenta de rester droite, sans quitter son "invitée" des yeux.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous installée ici ? ajouta la Norn.

\- J’ai monté mon affaire il y a cinq ans, répondit simplement Elke.

\- Je me disais aussi que c’était récent. Dans le cas contraire, je vous aurais connue avant.

Elke resta silencieuse. Elle repensa à la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Deetje lors de la pause de midi, pendant la Grande Traque : dires qu’Eir confirma involontairement.

\- Cela remonte à mon départ d’Hoelbrak, soupira-t-elle. Je fréquentais beaucoup les artisans alentours, auparavant. Nous formions tous un cercle assez soudé dans ces temps…

\- Oui, répliqua Elke. La sculpture, n’est-ce pas ? C’est un art fort louable, et vous êtes connue dans de nombreuses régions de Tyrie pour cela.

Un petit rire ironique s'empara d'Eir.

\- La Tyrie me connait plus pour d'autres faits que pour la sculpture désormais. Mais cela reste une activité que j’affectionne énormément. Un peu comme vous et votre forge, finalement. Vous aimez ce que vous faites, mais au fond de vous…

Suite à ces mots, la Norn s’occupa de laisser glisser son doigt le long d’une lame terminée, comme pour en vérifier le tranchant. Mais la maîtresse des lieux n’avait pas eu de réponse à ses questions intérieures, et elle ne souhaitait pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Je doute que vous ayez besoin de quelconque arme, dit Elke en passant son bras sur son front pour en éponger la sueur qui perlait encore (la chaleur presque étouffante de l’atelier peinait à s’évacuer, même porte ouverte), et je ne pense pas que vous veniez simplement pour une visite de courtoisie ?

Eir se tourna alors vers la forgeronne, son regard se faisant plus sérieux.

\- Avant de vous voir combattre et établir une stratégie contre Issormir, je pensais qu’aucun concurrent ne serait de taille face à ce défi... Que cette Traque ne célèbrerait aucun champion, mais seulement des morts tombés « courageusement »… Je me suis trompée. Vous avez remporté l'évènement et portez le titre de Pourfendeuse d’Issormir. Pas mal, pour quelqu’un qui faisait mine d’avoir raccroché.

Elke fronça légèrement les sourcils et tourna la tête de côté, étonnée, mais aussi froissée.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ? demanda-t-elle presque froidement, ce à quoi Eir répondit d’un ton similaire.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, la gloire entraîne la rumeur, et elle court bien plus vite qu’on ne peut vouloir le croire, à Hoelbrak et même bien au-delà. Vous devez probablement le savoir.

La forgeronne gardait un air sévère.

\- Oui, on parle de vous. Logique, vu vos récents exploits. Et pour le moment, on parle de vous en bien. Sachez seulement que la réputation s’entretient. Si elle grandit aussi vite qu’un jeune loup, Asbjörn, elle se ternit aussi rapidement qu’un poison se répand. Il suffit d’une erreur, du présent ou du passé…

Elke n’en montra rien, mais si elle avait osé se livrer à son interlocutrice, nul doute qu’elle serait devenue aussi pâle que la neige. Eir n’avait pas tort, elle le savait. Pourfendeuse d’Issormir… Oui, elle trouvait que cela lui allait comme un gant. Mais ces quelques mots honorifiques auraient vite fait d’être salis par les faits peu glorieux de son passé proche. La bonne image se méritait et s’entretenait, effectivement.

Eir Stegalkin eut un sourire en coin, devinant par le mutisme de l’autre que celle-ci avait bien plus à cacher qu’elle ne le laissait paraître.

\- Tout le monde commet des erreurs. Tâchez juste de faire en sorte qu’elles ne soient pas mises à jour.

Suite à ces mots, Eir examina Elke des pieds à la tête : la forgeronne était transpirante et couverte de saleté. Son invitée forcée attrapa alors le tissu dont elle se servait pour épousseter sa peau, le lui envoyant. Elke le saisit au vol, un air interrogatif prenant possession des traits de son visage.

\- Vous ne travaillerez plus ce soir, s’amusa Eir devant la mine un peu déconfite de l’autre. Le métal a assez crié sous votre marteau. A défaut, vous prendrez plutôt un bain et un repos bien mérité, puis me rejoindrez aux premières lueurs du jour à la sortie Est d’Hoelbrak. Si vous l’acceptez, évidemment… Mais je doute que vous soyez du genre à cracher sur les convocations qui requièrent les armes. A demain !

 

La sculptrice prit alors le chemin de la sortie. Elke, hébétée, aperçut seulement maintenant que son gigantesque loup noir attendait sur le pas de la porte. Puis, lorsque leurs deux silhouettes disparurent dans l’obscurité de la nuit, la jeune femme resta debout, fixe, un moment, sa serviette dans la main. Enfin elle secoua la tête, n’étant pas sûre de saisir complètement ce qu’il s’était passé et ce à quoi on la conviait. Elle n’avait d’ailleurs même pas demandé de détails… Inconsciemment, elle avait accepté dès le départ sans broncher.

 

 

 

Ce n’était pas tous les jours que l’on avait l’occasion de partir au dehors en compagnie d’une personne aussi influente qu'Eir.

Elke avait eu du mal à fermer l’œil de la nuit, ne cessant de se poser des questions, si elle pouvait être à la hauteur... « Les convocations qui requièrent les armes », avait stipulé Eir. Où diable comptait-elle l’emmener ? Pour l’heure, la forgeronne se contentait avec difficulté de se forcer à lui vouer une confiance aveugle… Seul le nom d’Eir arrivait à la convaincre d’accepter de la suivre.

 

Bien éveillée, Elke n’eut pas vraiment de mal à sortir de son lit. Elle rejeta rapidement les chaudes couvertures de peaux à ses pieds, ôtant bien vite sa chemise de nuit pour enfiler son armure légère. Le temps d’avaler quelques mets de la veille qui étaient restés sur sa table, et la voilà partie, arc et carquois accrochés à son dos et haches pendues à sa ceinture. Le froid matinal ne sembla pas la gêner outre mesure. Il aurait bien déconcerté la population composant les autres races majeures (en dehors des Sylvaris), mais les Norns en avaient l’habitude… Les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient seulement, laissant entrevoir une journée plutôt ensoleillée : un temps idéal pour quelque activité d’extérieur. Les rayons du soleil perçaient rarement les nuages lourds qui apportaient la neige, plus qu’abondante dans ces régions du monde.

 

Les chemins parcourant la grande cité d’Hoelbrak étaient encore déserts à cette heure-ci, et seuls des membres de la Harde, des marchands et quelques personnes matinales (ou en train de décuver) osaient déambuler dans les allées.

 

Elja trottinait autour de sa maîtresse, prenant parfois de l’avance, se détournant d’elle de temps en temps. De là où vivait Elke il ne fallait que quelques courtes minutes pour arriver à la porte Est, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, de peur de manquer le rendez-vous qu'on lui avait fixé. Lorsqu'elle passa le petit col enneigé, la Norn repéra rapidement Eir, accompagnée de Garm. Elle était debout, appuyée contre son arc qu'elle tenait devant elle. Garm poussa un petit jappement qui lui fit tourner la tête, et alors qu'Elke approchait, sa louve finit d'arriver en courant directement sur son congénère... bien moins enjoué qu'elle. Au final, Garm semblant peu coopératif, Elja n'eut qu'à retourner aux côtés de sa maîtresse, reprenant son sérieux elle aussi.

\- Je savais que vous viendriez, prononça Eir en remettant son lourd arc à sa place, dans son dos.

\- Nous nous connaissons à peine que vous savez déjà comment faire mouche, répondit Elke d'un ton neutre, qui l'obligea tout de même à plisser les lèvres.

\- Quel Norn n'aime pas faire parler les armes ?

Eir sourit alors également, et cette expression peu courante sur son visage semblait lui aller à ravir.

\- Allez, en route, ajouta-t-elle en prenant les devants.

 

Les deux femmes marchèrent de longues minutes, le silence régnant. Seuls les sons de leurs pas ainsi que ceux de la nature parvenaient à leurs oreilles, alors qu'aucune ne pipait mot.

La neige devint de plus en plus rare en descendant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. Les deux Norns et leurs familiers posèrent les pieds là où la Grande Traque s'était déroulée. Elke en était fière. Peut être était-ce là qu'avait véritablement débuté sa propre légende... Peut être qu'Eir ne souhaitait que faire en sorte qu'elle continue de s'écrire, en l'accompagnant ainsi nul ne savait où. Ou alors était-ce simplement un moyen de se servir de la forgeronne à quelque fin personnelle. Cette dernière ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

 

Elke avait eu cent fois envie de poser la question, mais à chaque tentative lors de laquelle ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes pour le faire, aucun son n'avait osé en sortir. De quoi aurait-elle eu l'air ? D'une débutante questionnant son supérieur à propos d'une vulgaire mission ? D'une enfant capricieuse souhaitant tout savoir ou désirant demander quand allaient-elles arriver ?

Non... Elke avait une pointe d'orgueil lui sommant de ne pas se rabaisser face à Eir. Et en même temps, force était d'admettre que la célèbre héroïne l'intimidait, et l'impressionnait à la fois.

Le mutisme d'Elke était rendu plus lourd par celui d'Eir. Pour elle, la forgeronne devait encore faire ses preuves. Elle ne la connaissait pas et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle avant de la voir ramener son trophée et gagner la Grande Traque. Il fallait plus que remporter un concours pour recevoir sa sympathie et gagner réellement son respect, ce qui contribuait à faire en sorte qu'elle ne prononce mot elle aussi.

Toutefois, il lui fallait bien ouvrir la discussion pour briefer celle qui l'accompagnait.

\- Ferghen est un ami à moi, dit-elle subitement, brisant le silence. Il conduit sa caravane régulièrement dans les montagnes pour porter des vivres un peu au Nord et ravitailler certains pavillons éloignés. C'est quelqu'un de fiable, et qui sait maintenir une arme. Mais il m'a dit avoir besoin d'aide, ce que je trouve plutôt étrange...

Elke leva un sourcil, suivant Eir qui marchait devant elle.

\- Il ne vous en a pas dit plus ?

\- Non, si ce n'est que son affaire ne pouvait attendre.

La forgeronne n'était pas sûre de bien saisir. Eir était sans nul doute capable de résoudre ce problème toute seule... Et comme si elle venait de le penser trop fort, son mutisme devant décidément la tromper plus d'une fois, l'archère aux cheveux de feu lui envoya une réplique qui visa juste.

\- Je n'ai ni le besoin ni l'envie de me mettre au devant de la scène quand quelqu'un qui vient à peine d'être révélé et qui aspire à l'être davantage peut le faire. Mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez encore faire demi tour.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'... Je... hésita Elke. Peu importe. Si je suis venue, ce n'est pas pour me tourner les pouces.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Eir. Car nous arrivons.

 

Le chemin que les deux femmes avaient emprunté, donnant directement à l'Est dans les Contreforts, venait de les conduire à un petit campement composé de minuscules pavillons. C'était un point de passage pour les caravanes de ravitaillement et les voyageurs : ainsi on y trouvait une structure pour dormir et se repaître, une seconde où étaient stockés des vivres, puis une dernière pour y faire dormir les bêtes.

Devant l'un de ces petits bâtiments, se trouvait un Norn chaudement vêtu accompagné de ses deux dolyaks. Les animaux étaient chargés de paquets bien remplis et n'attendaient que le départ, renâclant l'air frais et expirant de la buée par leurs naseaux. L'homme à qui ils appartenaient était Ferghen. Il s'occupait régulièrement d'amener des provisions près des autels dédiés aux esprits. C'était un Norn quelque peu âgé dont les cheveux et la barbe étaient grisonnants, son visage balafré portant les marques du temps, mais excepté cela, aucun autre signe ne trahissait le nombre de printemps qu'il avait vécu.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux archères arriver, il sembla soulagé... mais surpris.

\- Tiens, s'étonna-t-il alors que les autres bouclaient la distance qui les séparait du Norn. Je ne pensais pas que tu amènerais la Pourfendeuse d'Issormir avec toi.

\- Je suis rouillée, sourit Eir. Elle te sera bien plus utile que moi.

Ferghen observa alors Elke d'une moue impressionnée.

\- Toutes mes félicitations pour votre victoire, lui dit-il. J'ai entendu les récits des skaalds, il parait que vous avez mené un beau combat.

\- Merci, répondit Elke. C’était un sacré défi, et je suis fière du titre que je porte.

\- Alors espérons que l’esprit qui perturbe mes dolyaks en sera tout aussi affecté !

Eir fit une moue dubitative.

\- Un esprit… perturbe tes dolyaks ?

Ferghen s’aperçut du ton sceptique accompagnant les mots de la Norn.

Elle n’avait pas l’air de vraiment croire à ses histoires et regardait elle-même, gênée, dans la direction d’Elke. Sans doute s’était-elle attendue à quelque chose de plus cohérent et véridique pour la gagnante de la Traque…

\- Ah tu penses que je raconte des âneries ! se vexa l’homme en empoignant brusquement la longe attachée à sa première bête. Depuis quand serais-je devenu un menteur !

\- Je ne t’accuse de rien, se défendit Eir. Peut être as-tu paniqué et considéré comme esprit quelque chose qui n’était qu…

\- Nom de nom, vous êtes plus têtus que des mules vous les jeunes ! Je sais encore de quoi je parle, j’ai passé la moitié de ma vie à parcourir les Contreforts ! Si je dis qu’un esprit vient inquiéter mes bêtes et que je commence à avoir la trouille de circuler, ce n’est pas pour rien !

Elke ne savait trop que penser. Les esprits de la nature restaient cachés dans les brumes et envoyaient rarement leurs avatars dans le monde des mortels. Sur la terre que foulaient leurs disciples, ils étaient moins puissants que par les brumes et ne se manifestaient quasiment jamais, excepté par le biais des animaux qu’ils représentaient. Ceux que l’on arrivait à apercevoir restaient les quatre principaux… et ni l’Ourse, le Loup, le Léopard des neiges ou le Corbeau n’auraient pu faire de mal à Ferghen. Cela n’avait aucun sens.

\- Des animaux vous ont-ils attaqués ? demanda la forgeronne, mettant court à la minuscule querelle entre les deux autres.

\- Non ! répliqua Ferghen, bien embêté de devoir répondre de façon négative. Mais un esprit rôde !

Le Norn soupira et plaqua sa grande main contre son front, avant d’ajouter, en tirant sur la corde du premier de ses dolyaks :

\- Je n’ai plus le temps d’attendre, il faut que je prenne la route, avec ou sans vous.

\- Et nous allons te suivre, répondit Eir. Esprit ou non, je te fais confiance sur le fait que quelque chose d’anormal se trame. Nous sommes venues pour ça.

\- Parfait ! s’exclama Ferghen, leur faisant déjà dos et entraînant sa caravane avec lui.

Elke lança un regard interrogatif à Eir, qui lui répondit d’un simple haussement d’épaules avant de se mettre en marche derrière le convoi pour le fermer. La forgeronne garderait les côtés, tous comme les deux loups.

 

 

De longues minutes après, le petit groupe avançait silencieusement dans les vallées Sud des Contreforts. Si le temps s'était fait, plus tôt, à priori rayonnant, il en démontrait à présent étonnamment l'inverse. Une étrange ambiance s'était installée au fil de leurs pas. Les pins secs et droits de la forêt laissaient circuler entre leurs troncs une brume de plus en plus épaisse qui commençait à devenir gênante. Les sons de l'environnement se taisaient presque, et seul le doux murmure de la brise matinale venait troubler l'inhabituel repos des lieux.

Elja en rabattait sa queue entre ses jambes et haletait, inquiète. La louve semblait scruter étrangement en l'air, comme suivant quelque cible invisible.

\- Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, murmura Eir.

Elke se retourna dans sa direction tout en donnant une caresse sur le museau de son familier, tentant malgré le brouillard d'interroger la Norn du regard. Mais Ferghen arrêta ses bêtes subitement.

\- Chttt ! souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Tous tendirent alors l'oreille quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Garm se mette à grogner, montrant les crocs.

La louve d'Elke se mit à geindre, et sa maîtresse ne perdit pas de temps pour serrer les haches qui pendaient à ses côtés.

Au travers du brouillard semblaient être murmurées d'étranges plaintes à peine audibles, tandis que les yeux des membres du groupe percevaient de drôles de petits nuages vaporeux traverser le sentier. Ils tournaient, avançaient, et voltigeaient à vive allure entre les Norns et les animaux. Les sons résonnant en échos avaient l'air de les accompagner.

Elke essayait de suivre ces petites formes brumeuses du regard, parfois avec peine. Puis elle sentit le sol trembler doucement sous ses pieds, tandis qu'un bruit sourd mais tumultueux à la fois approchait de plus en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'écria la forgeronne.

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit la corde de l'arc d'Eir envoyer une volée de flèches, suite à quoi une créature meugla fortement de douleur.

\- Des minotaures !! cria Ferghen. Tout un troupeau de minotaures qui court droit sur nous !!

 

L'homme eut à peine le temps d'écarter ses dolyaks de la trajectoire des animaux que ceux-ci transpercèrent le brouillard pour foncer droit sur le groupe, comme une seule entité. Les bêtes de Ferghen hurlaient sous la panique et essayaient de s'enfuir, mais c'était sans compter sur la force vigoureuse du Norn qui serrait les longes d'une poigne inébranlable, obligeant les dolyaks à s'agiter sur place.

Elja eut juste le temps de bondir : une demi seconde plus tard et elle aurait finie encornée ou piétinée. Elke tenta de la défendre, mais elle ne put que blesser au dernier moment l'un des minotaures qui lui fonçait dessus d'un puissant coup de hache, sans parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Le bruit, la brume, et surtout la terre qui s'était soulevée en une masse de poussière sous les lourds sabots... Impossible de se défendre face aux créatures qui semblaient enragées et dont le but était apparu clairement.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, le troupeau fut entièrement passé, comme un orage subit venant de cesser.

Ferghen, stupéfait, cramponnait toujours les cordes de ses dolyaks qui couinaient. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait à une allure folle. Il devait être aussi apeuré que ses bêtes. Elke se tenait debout sur le sentier, haches en main, complètement hébétée, Elja à ses côtés. Elle avait eu une chance inouïe de ne pas finir piétinée sur le sol, et elle s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant, les traces de sabots autour d'elle apparaissant nettement sous son regard ahuri. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre grand chose à ce qu'il venait de se passer... Quant à Eir, elle s'était repliée contre une paroi rocheuse accompagnée de Garm. Il semblait qu'elle avait pu décocher un certain nombre de flèches de par sa position, car non loin autour d'elle gisaient deux cadavres criblés de projectiles. En tout cas, elle avait l'air aussi décontenancée que les deux autres.

 

Ce fut d’abord le silence, comme si personne n'osait donner de mots à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais Ferghen reprit finalement ses esprits.

\- Jusque là... J'avais la brume qui me tournait autour, mais jamais...

Le pauvre semblait choqué, au moins autant que ses dolyaks dont les naseaux écartés expiraient des masses de buée.

\- Vous me croyez maintenant ? ajouta le Norn.

\- Cela ne prouve pas encore qu'il s'agit d'un es...

\- Par la truffe de l'Ourse, Eir, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?! L'Esprit des minotaures est en colère, et il a dirigé ses semblables directement sur nous pour nous tuer !

\- Je crois qu'il a raison...

Les mots d'Elke mirent fin à la querelle qui s'annonçait à nouveau, et les deux autres tournèrent leurs regards vers la forgeronne accroupie au sol.

\- Venez voir, dit-elle en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

Eir se pencha au dessus de ce que désignait la jeune femme. Son doigt pointait une empreinte de sabot d'une taille trois fois plus grande que celles avoisinantes et dont la profondeur était amplement plus marquée.

\- Aurions-nous pu manquer une telle bête au milieu du troupeau ? demanda-t-elle ébahie.

\- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Elke. Pourtant, je me situais sur leur passage. Autant la brume pouvait camoufler les bords du groupe, autant ces traces sont au centre et il nous était impossible de manquer un minotaure aussi gros.

\- C'est parce qu'on ne pouvait le voir, tout simplement ! s'énerva presque Ferghen, tendant les deux bras ouverts en direction des empreintes. Les traces continuent en sortant du troupeau juste après, on les voit d'ici tellement elles sont énormes ! L'esprit a guidé les créatures et s'est bien gardé de rester dans les parages !

\- Mais que gagnerait-il à attaquer des Norns ? demanda Eir. Jamais les minotaures n'ont montré une telle agressivité envers nous.

\- Ca, je n'en sais rien, répondit Ferghen. Je vous dis, jusque là, j'avais plus l'impression d'être menacé. Peut être que voir deux personnes supplémentaires n'a pas plu à l'esprit !

\- Ces chemins sont régulièrement empruntés par ceux de notre race, ajouta Eir. Moins ces derniers temps à cause de la Traque, qui a rameuté le monde à Hoelbrak et dans les auberges, mais...

\- Quelque chose a énervé l'esprit du minotaure !

 

Un court silence s'abattit. Personne ne sut que trop ajouter sur ce phénomène plus qu'hors du commun. Seule une créature sortant de l'ordinaire pouvait laisser des traces d'une telle taille sur son passage. Et pourtant, personne ici n'avait été en mesure de la voir. L'un des trois Norns aurait pu, sous le coup de la désorientation et de la ruade du troupeau, être trompé. Mais pas trois.

Elke se releva, replaçant seulement maintenant ses haches à ses flancs.

\- Eh bien il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir ce qui l'a mis en rogne, souffla-t-elle sans quitter les empreintes des yeux.

Eir s'en aperçut et plissa les lèvres, hochant la tête comme pour l'interroger, bien qu'elle devinait déjà les intentions de la forgeronne.

\- Je vais traquer l'esprit et voir ce qui cloche, annonça cette dernière. Nous ne sommes pas très loin d'Hoelbrak, et si cette histoire prend de l'ampleur, cela pourrait causer quelques accidents qu'il est préférable d'éviter...

\- C'est fort louable de votre part, Pourfendeuse ! appuya Ferghen, heureux que quelqu'un se décide à lui accorder crédit tout comme à lui rendre service. Je vais tout de même terminer mes visites auprès des autels. Après quoi, j'attendrai que vous ayez du nouveau avant de refaire le trajet une prochaine fois... J'ai eu ma dose de sensations fortes, et mes dolyaks aussi.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, proposa Eir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois seul si jamais d'autres mésaventures du genre t'arrivaient.

Ferghen soupira, las. Il espérait bien que cet incident ne se reproduirait pas. Toutefois, les empreintes laissées par l'esprit se dirigeaient en dehors du sentier, suivant une trajectoire différente de celle des autres minotaures. Sans doute le Norn et sa caravane seraient-ils tranquilles pour le reste de la journée...

Toujours est-il que l'homme empoigna à nouveau fermement la longe qui le reliait à ses bêtes pour reprendre la route, bien qu'il fut beaucoup moins rassuré que lors de son départ durant la matinée.

\- Ravie de voir que vous prenez le problème en mains, dit Eir à Elke.

Celle-ci se retourna alors vers la Norn, presque surprise. Mais elle débusqua dans les yeux émeraude d'Eir un air légèrement malicieux. La forgeronne s'en rendait compte désormais, elle allait droit dans la direction que l'autre voulait lui faire prendre, sans broncher. Si Deetje avait su la persuader de reprendre un peu d'activité, Eir semblait savoir comment la faire aller plus loin. Cela ne manqua pas de provoquer chez elle une certaine frustration.

\- Je le fais parce que je sais comment traquer une proie, et je peux aider Ferghen. Non pas pour suivre des directives de votre part, bougonna Elke.

\- Je ne vous ai absolument rien demandé, répliqua Eir qui ne semblait pas atteinte par les dires de son interlocutrice. J'ai mes propres intentions, certes, mais vous avez entièrement votre libre-arbitre. Ferghen voulait de l'aide, je la lui ai envoyée.

Elle marqua une courte pause.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous découvrirez quelque chose concernant cet esprit.

\- Il ne sera pas dur à suivre, il a apparemment pris une forme suffisamment solide pour laisser des marques.

\- Ce n'est pas de bonne augure d'apercevoir une entité quitter les Brumes pour nous attaquer ainsi. Lorsque j'aurai accompagné Ferghen, je retournerai à Hoelbrak. Retrouvez moi à la Grand-Loge si vous avez du nouveau sur ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques heures, annonça Elke. Il aura beau courir vite et être d'une taille impressionnante, il ne pourra pas être loin et finira par se fatiguer. Je serai de retour ce soir.

\- Bien, alors à ce soir. Puisse le Loup vous garder...

Sur ces mots, Eir et Garm rejoignirent le petit convoi de Ferghen, laissant Elke et Elja seules, entourées des empreintes multiples sur le sol.

Les yeux de la forgeronne suivirent les énormes traces qui s'éloignaient du reste.

\- Tu as beau courir vite, tu ne pourras pas être loin, et tu te finiras par te fatiguer... murmura Elke avant de s'élancer en courant, talonnée de sa louve qui bondissait aussi agilement.

 

 

Si la forgeronne n'avait eu qu'à se rendre sur les lieux où étaient supposés se trouver les griffons, ici, le mot "traque" prenait réellement tout son sens. Elke n'avait qu'à suivre les marques laissées par l'énorme animal pour finir par le rejoindre, mais elle devait faire vite afin de ne pas perdre la piste ou la laisser refroidir.

Les minotaures étaient des créatures capables d'atteindre une grande vitesse... Seulement, ils avaient aussi le défaut de s’épuiser après une course, l'endurance n'étant pas un de leurs atouts. Peut être un esprit demeurait-il un peu plus résistant que ses semblables, mais Elke paraissait certaine de pouvoir le retrouver avant la tombée de la nuit. Les nombreuses heures la séparant du coucher du soleil lui laissaient un temps qu’elle jugeait bien suffisant.

 

Venant seulement à peine de quitter Eir et Ferghen, qui avaient suivi une direction opposée, la jeune Norn et sa louve n’attendirent pas plus longtemps avant de se plonger toutes entières à leur nouvelle tâche.

Le canidé tentait bien de renifler les traces marquées par la bête, mais son odorat fut incapable d'en discerner l'odeur. Un esprit avait beau pouvoir se matérialiser, il n’en restait pas moins un esprit, nullement fait de chair et de sang… Pourtant, Elja parvint à humer la terre et l’herbe fraîchement battues, ce qui finit tout de même par lui indiquer une piste potentielle que sa maîtresse ne manquait pas d’apercevoir à l’œil.

 

Elke se mit en route, courant à vive allure. Tant que les empreintes restaient visibles, il fallait profiter des minutes précieuses qu’elles permettaient de gagner.

Les pas menèrent la Norn et son familier bien à l’Est des bois, qui finirent par devenir moins sombres. La brume dissipée dans ce coin de la vallée laissait à présent entrapercevoir le soleil, bien qu’il fut timide.

Elke s’arrêta brusquement, ses pieds recouverts des bords calmes et scintillants de la rivière qui descendait depuis les montagnes au Nord. Non loin de sa position se trouvait l’autel de l’Ourse, où l'on comptait ses représentants en grand nombre. En effet, cet endroit accueillait une grande population d’ours, ces derniers venant régulièrement pêcher le saumon vivant dans le cours paisible de l’eau. Hélas, les Fils de Svanir aimaient aussi fréquenter les lieux, s’occupant de déranger l’animal sacré en capturant les petits ou en tuant les adultes…

 

Mais la forgeronne n'était pas en mission pour protéger les animaux du braconnage. Désormais, plus elle avançait, plus la piste devenait fraîche. Il fut par endroits compliqué de la suivre, mais si Elke ne pouvait parfois pas dénicher visuellement quelconque trace, les sens bien plus aiguisés d'Elja prenaient le relais.

C'était étrange... Le Minotaure se dirigeait vers l'Ouest, ainsi qu'au Nord. Peut être n'avait-il pas d'autre but particulier que celui de s'enfuir, mais cela paraissait peu probable de la part d'un esprit. Et dans ce cas de figure il aurait eu vite fait de regagner les Brumes, d'où il était venu.

Il fallut à la rôdeuse et son familier emprunter des voies rendues difficiles à cause de la neige, qui faisait son apparition au fur et à mesure qu'elles gagnaient en hauteur. Heureusement, les nuages avaient cessé de faire tomber la poudreuse, et le sol fut obligé de laisser visibles les empreintes du mystérieux animal.

Ces montagnes n'étaient pourtant que de simples monts enneigés loin d'être aussi rudes que le reste des Cimefroides. Cette petite chaîne rocheuse servait de barrière naturelle entre le Sud des Contreforts et sa forêt, ainsi que le Nord de ces terres, plus hautes et recouvertes de neige.

 

La Norn commençait à fatiguer. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas donnée à la traque, et il fallait dire que la créature qu'elle poursuivait était loin de lui faire faire une promenade de santé. Peut être l'engouement de se prêter à une telle activité lui avait-il fait oublier à nouveau de quoi son corps était capable. Elja aussi semblait avoir perdu en conditions physiques : la louve haletait parfois bruyamment, et lorsqu'elle dépassait sa maîtresse elle prenait de façon régulière des pauses pendant lesquelles elle se permettait de marcher.

 

Fort heureusement, après quelques heures intenses et physiques, elle finirent par arriver près de leur but.

Elke se pencha pour observer de façon très attentive les enfoncements dans le manteau blanc du sol. Nul doute qu'ils étaient frais.

La Norn lança un regard à son familier presque épuisé et convint qu'un court temps de repos ne leur serait pas du luxe... Elles n'étaient plus si pressées qu'auparavant : l'esprit n'allait pas franchir les montagnes pour s'aventurer sur des territoires lui étant hostiles... Dans le pire des cas, il redescendrait probablement vers le Sud.

La forgeronne porta sa main à sa ceinture pour... constater qu'elle n'avait rien emmené d'autre que ses armes. Elle poussa un soupir avant de se mettre à genoux, ramassant de petits tas de neige immaculée qu'elle fit fondre dans sa bouche afin de se désaltérer. Elja n'attendit pas que sa maîtresse lui fasse subir le même sort. Elle croqua directement dans la poudreuse et mâcha comme si ce fut de la nourriture.

 

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Elke leva doucement la main. Elja stoppa tout geste et tendit l'oreille comme sa propriétaire.

La Norn en était bien certaine : des voix s'élevaient non loin, portées vers elle à cause de la brise des hauteurs. Il s'agissait d'hommes. Elle n'arrivait pas à écouter ce qu'ils disaient ni à savoir combien ils étaient, mais des sons lui parvenaient tout de même.

Elke lança un regard à sa louve, qui se mit à gronder tout en retroussant les babines.  
\- Des Fils de Svanir ? chuchota la forgeronne à son animal, dont les poils se hérissaient.

Les animaux ne se trompaient que rarement dans ce genre de cas. Pour eux, la corruption du dragon et la perfidie de ces Norns qui leur voulaient du mal se sentaient à bonne distance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici...

 

Elke s'avança alors prudemment dans la direction des hommes. Elle se camoufla au fur et à mesure derrière les rochers qu'elle croisait afin de s'assurer de ne pas être repérée. Enfin, elle arriva discrètement au niveau d'une minuscule caverne creusée naturellement dans la montagne. S'y abritaient bien deux hommes Norns, appartenant effectivement aux Fils de Svanir. L'un d'eux, appuyé de façon nonchalante contre la paroi, semblait plus calme que son congénère, occupé à faire les cent pas autour d'un minuscule feu de camp.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'on est sur le point de le choper... soupira le premier.

A ces mots il croisa ses bras, faisant gonfler les muscles épais de son torse. On ne voyait pas bien son visage, caché sous des cheveux blonds en bataille.

\- Ca fait un moment qu'on lui court après. Il est pas aussi simple à attraper que les autres minotaures... Tu sais ce qui nous attend si on revient bredouilles ? grogna le deuxième, un peu moins costaud que le premier et visiblement préoccupé par ce qui l'attendait dans un futur proche.

Son compère ne lui répondit pas.

\- C'est une épée au travers de nos gorges qui va nous recevoir ! continua l'autre. Vidkun va être fou de rage si on ne lui ramène pas assez de minotaures, et en particulier celui-là !

\- Calme-toi, bougonna le premier. L'esprit rôde, il y a des traces partout autour du camp. Laisse le s'approcher, il finira bien par tomber dans le piège...

 

Elke tourna son regard non loin des deux Norns. A quelques mètres d'eux, un enclos de bois tenait captifs deux minotaures agités. Si les Svanir disaient vrai, les deux créatures avaient certainement senti la présence de l'entité les représentant. Comble du malheur, les Fils cherchaient l'esprit eux aussi et avaient comploté pour lui tendre une embuscade.

Il n'y avait pas le temps de prévenir Eir à l'instant... Il fallait agir.

 

La forgeronne encocha une flèche et banda son arc avant de sortir de sa cachette. Les deux Norns ne l'aperçurent pas de suite et elle eut le temps de prendre sa visée avant qu'ils ne la repèrent enfin. Abasourdis de la voir non loin d'eux, ils tirèrent leurs larges épées hors de leurs fourreaux. Un court silence s'installa, aucun des deux partis ne s'étant vraiment attendu à tomber sur l'autre. La surprise était de mise pour les deux compères.

\- Tiens, une femme... se força finalement à rire le blond qui fit mine de rengainer sa lame. Je crains que tu te sois égarée et trompée de chemin, ma jolie.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua froidement Elke tandis qu'Elja grognait férocement. Et je n'ai sûrement pas le temps de me fatiguer à de vaines paroles avec des traîtres. Relâchez ces minotaures.

Les deux Norns se regardèrent, incrédules. Comme si une femme était en mesure de leur donner des ordres... Mais les sourires disparurent bien vite : un son trancha vivement l'air. La flèche de la forgeronne venait de frôler le visage du blond. Celui-ci se retourna et un air de plus en plus noir sembla s'emparer des traits de son visage. Elke venait d'encocher deux nouvelles flèches.

\- J'ai horreur de me répéter. Premièrement, vous allez libérer ces bêtes. Deuxièmement, je veux savoir qui est Vidkun et ce qu'il compte faire de l'esprit et de ses semblables.

Le ton menaçant de la Norn ne plut décidément pas aux deux Svanir.

\- Va te faire voir, femelle. On te le dira peut être... quand on t'aura découpé la tête !

 

Le plus costaud se jeta alors en avant lame en main, prêt à en découdre. Si le second se faisait plus hésitant, il se résolut toutefois rapidement à emboîter le pas à son camarade.

\- Il me les faut en vie, Elja.

La louve blanche gronda comme pour acquiescer et se mit à courir à la rencontre du moins trapu des deux comparses.

En attendant, Elke lâcha les projectiles qu'elle maintenait tout en visant vers le bas. Hélas, celui destiné à la cible d'Elja ne fit que ricocher sur ses jambières métalliques. En revanche, le grand Norn qui s'apprêtait à se ruer sur la forgeronne fut stoppé net dans sa course. Il poussa un affreux hurlement de douleur qui aurait pu se faire entendre à des milles à la ronde, puis fut forcé de s'agenouiller dans la neige, qu'il teinta de rouge.

\- Ah la garce !!! beuglait-il sans arrêt en serrant sa cuisse de ses deux mains. C'est pas foutu de venir t'affronter une lame en main, et ça préfère les attaques sournoises car ça se sait faible !!!

Le trait de la rôdeuse avait été puissant et lui avait presque transpercé la jambe. Il était impossible au guerrier de la retirer tant elle était plantée profondément dans sa chair.

Le second Fils de Svanir, moins hardi que le premier, s'était retourné alors que son ami criait. Quelques secondes d'inattention qui permirent à Elja de lui sauter dessus. La louve le renversa sur le dos et lui asséna de belles morsures au visage et à une épaule, qui le mirent en sang.

 

Les Fils de Svanir avaient beau être redoutés, ils n'étaient pas pour autant tous redoutables...

Elke s'avança alors d'un pas lent et satisfait vers le petit enclos non loin où les minotaures captifs s'agitaient. Elle contourna sans les regarder ses deux adversaires à terre, les entendant simplement geindre.

Quand elle eut ouvert le portail qui retenait prisonnières les créatures cornues, celles-ci ne manquèrent pas de quitter les lieux rapidement, foulant la neige de leurs grands sabots.

Ensuite, la Norn retourna calmement vers celui qui l'avait semble-t-il bien sous estimée.

Elle appuya son pied droit sur sa poitrine et le fit choir vers l'arrière. Suite à cela, elle saisit une hache qui pendait à sa ceinture et s'accroupit à côté de l'homme, qu'elle empoigna par le col pour l'attirer vers sa lame tranchante.

 

Elke lui jeta un regard aussi noir que celui qu'il avait voulu lui lancer quelques minutes plus tôt, le menaçant de sa hache qu'elle venait de lui placer devant la gorge.

\- Qui est Vidkun ?

L'autre l'observa avec dédain, mais la hache sembla faire davantage pression sur sa peau fragile.

Le Norn serra les lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente du sang couler dans son cou.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! grommela-t-il finalement, avalant difficilement sa salive. C'est le chef de notre groupe... Il a ordonné à des membres sous sa tutelle de lui rapporter le plus de minotaures possible, et surtout de capturer l'esprit.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Peut-être en guise de sacrifice pour votre vénéré Jormag ? pesta Elke.

\- Non... Il possède... Une créature puissante du dragon qui ne se nourrit que de minotaures. Et il faut l'entretenir ! L'esprit lui donnera plus de force que des dizaines de ces bêtes réunies.

\- Vous avez causé pas mal d'ennuis à Hoelbrak avec vos petits jeux stupides. J'imagine de toute façon que c'est dans votre intérêt. Sachez que je ne suis pas la seule sur vos traces, et que vous aurez à vous méfier de bien pire que moi ! Maintenant, tu vas me dire où je peux trouver ton "Vidkun" et sa bestiole corrompue.

\- J'en sais rien ! répondit le Norn souffrant. Nous avons reçu les ordres par des personnes intermédiaires. Mais les minotaures sont aux...

Il se tut alors, réalisant qu'il allait révéler un secret qu'il valait mieux garder sous silence.

\- Les minotaures ? Il y en a beaucoup d'autres captifs ? Où sont-ils ?

\- Je ne sais p...

\- Tu vas parler espèce d'ordure ou je te saigne comme un porc !!!

\- Aïe !! geignit l'homme, la hache le tranchant davantage. Oui, oui !! Ils sont réunis aux Falaises d'Ecorchenuit, dans des parcs, gardés par une dizaine des nôtres ! Vidkun ne tardera pas à venir les chercher pour nourrir la créature du dragon !

 

Elke se releva en lâchant sèchement le guerrier, rejeté en arrière et gémissant davantage.

\- Des pleutres, des traîtres, et des imbéciles, voilà ce que vous êtes. Tout le monde vous déteste et un jour, vous finirez par payer ce que vous infligez à notre peuple. Je vous laisse en vie, tous les deux. Comme ça vous pourrez pleurer vers vos petits copains et leur annoncer qu'ils ont une nouvelle ennemie. Retiens bien ça. Mon nom est Elke Asbjörn, et je suis la Pourfendeuse d'Issormir.

 

Suite à ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas.

Elja trotta à ses côtés, les babines ensanglantées, comme pour lui demander quelle était la suite du plan.

\- On retourne à Hoelbrak, mon amie, lui annonça Elke. Nous connaissons désormais l'origine de tout ce remue-ménage... C'est plus grave que ce que nous pensions, Eir doit être mise au courant. Et... Il nous faut son aide.


	4. Une Bonne Tournée En Appelle Une Autre

Enfin, les monts enneigés entourant la grande cité d'Hoelbrak étaient tout proches. Les heures avaient tourné et ce fut donc dans l'après-midi qu'Elke, épuisée, put passer le col Est afin d'entrer.

Ses pas étaient bien moins rapides que ceux de la matinée, lorsqu'elle avait effectué le trajet inverse. Pourtant, seule son allure un peu plus lente et les traits parfois crispés de son visage laissaient voir que la Norn était fatiguée. Elle n'était pas la seule, car Elja haletait fortement et semblait heureuse d'être arrivée à destination.

Au moins autant que sa maîtresse...

 

La forgeronne arriva au bas des marches de bois qui menaient au pavillon de Knut Ours-Blanc : la Grand-Loge. Elle les gravit calmement, le visage renfrogné, et leva la tête.

C'était le bâtiment le plus grand de la ville. Un édifice gigantesque qui surplombait par sa hauteur et son lieu de construction les autres pavillons dédiés aux quatre Esprits. La Grand-Loge accueillait bien évidemment le croc de Jormag, maintenu verticalement grâce à des chaînes plus qu'épaisses. Mais si le lieu était aussi réputé, ce n'était pas uniquement pour cette relique presque sacrée au destin figé : c'était un endroit régulièrement bondé de Norns. Marchands, civiles, aventuriers... tous se regroupaient là-bas. On pouvait y boire, y manger, ou encore y dormir. Quelques étages et autres escaliers boisés venaient agrandir davantage la surface du pavillon, qui ne comportait aucun murs internes si ce n'était ceux qui fermaient à la vue de tous la pièce réservée à Knut lui-même, ainsi que ceux fermant l'édifice.

 

Lorsqu'Elke passa les portes colossales de la Grand-Loge, une bouffée d'air chaud vint rapidement l'accueillir. La chaleur agréable des feux de grandes cheminées et des bougies des lustres de métal constamment allumées avait quelque chose de rassurant. N'importe quelle personne souffrant du froid mordant des Cimefroides pouvait se revigorer ici.

La forgeronne jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle. Nombreux étaient les groupes de ses semblables qui buvaient une bonne chope en compagnie d'amis, à raconter leurs chasses de façon enjolivée ou leurs combats contre de féroces créatures... Un instant elle aurait aimé agir de la sorte. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à peine lorsqu'elle lorgna avec envie la nourriture aux allures délicieuses installée sur une table, ainsi que les fûts d'alcool qui l'accompagnaient. Après tout, ça, elle savait faire... Participer aux festins, boire, jouer... Mais l'air intéressé qu'elle affichait sur son visage s'effaça subitement pour redevenir dur, lorsqu'elle pensa à la raison pour laquelle elle était ici.

 

La personne que la jeune femme était venue trouver se manifesta avant même qu'elle ne daigne la voir, se faisant appeler alors qu'elle parcourait en ligne droite et d'un pas déterminé la longueur du pavillon.

\- Pourfendeuse !

Elke tourna subitement la tête pour apercevoir Eir Stegalkin, occupée à parler avec un membre de la Harde. Cette dernière s'excusa d'ailleurs avant de se diriger avec hâte vers la forgeronne.

\- Du nouveau ? s'empressa-t-elle de dire, ne masquant pas un intérêt certain pour l'attendue réponse.

Elke aurait bien voulu pouvoir souffler avant de raconter quoi que ce soit. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle dut se la racler avant de se mettre à parler.

\- Pas qu'un peu, répondit-elle alors... en détournant les yeux pour regarder avidement le dolyak rôti présenté sur une table relativement proche.

Voyant la forgeronne bloquer à la fin de ces quelques mots, Eir se retourna pour comprendre rapidement ce qui pouvait bien l'accaparer.

\- Venez, dit-elle avec un léger sourire tandis qu'un de ses bras venait appuyer dans le dos de son interlocutrice, l'incitant à aller s'asseoir.

 

Ce fut uniquement une fois qu'Elke eut pu boire le contenu d'une chope qu'Eir reprit de nouveau la parole.

\- Pardonnez mon empressement, reprit-elle finalement après quelques minutes de silence. Le fait que vous ayez parcouru du chemin toute la journée m'est sorti de la tête un instant...

Mais Elke la regarda d'un air embêté, sachant bien que les nouvelles qu'elle apportait n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Non, vous avez raison. Je me reposerai plus tard, car j'ai des choses importantes à vous dire.

Eir se redressa sur son siège et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la forgeronne, signe qu'elle l'écoutait plus qu'attentivement.

\- J'ai suivi la piste, et Ferghen avait raison depuis le début. C'est un esprit. Minotaure. Et il n'est pas vraiment satisfait de notre peuple. Je dirais même qu'il est très en colère...

\- Un esprit ? En colère contre les Norns ? s'exclama Eir qui dut admettre que son vieil ami n'avait pas mystifié sa propre version des faits.

Elke s'apprêtait à raconter la suite de son récit lorsqu'Eir hocha à peine la tête pour la fixer d'un air plein de sens.

\- Les Fils de Svanir... murmura-t-elle.

\- Très exactement, répondit la forgeronne. J'ai suivi Minotaure un bon moment dans cette partie des Contreforts, mais il se dirigeait de plus en plus au Nord, et dans les montagnes. Il ne fut pas bien dur à poursuivre une fois ses empreintes déposées dans la neige... Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien pousser un esprit comme celui-ci à se déplacer vers de tels lieux, mais je n'ai pas tardé à le comprendre. Lors de ma traque, je suis tombée sur un petit campement tenu par deux des Fils. Il y avait aussi des minotaures capturés parqués dans un enclos.

\- Qu'avez-vous pu observer d'autre ?

\- J'ai fait plus qu'observer, ajouta Elke. Je les ai... euh... un peu bousculés. Ces couards n'ont pas mis longtemps pour cracher le morceau ! Ils avaient capturé ces minotaures pour deux raisons. La première afin de tendre une embuscade à l'esprit, qui rode semble-t-il régulièrement autour de ses enfants captifs. Mais la seconde raison, plus inquiétante, c'est ce qu'ils comptent faire de ces bêtes.

La jeune femme avala une gorgée de bière fraîche avant de terminer. Elle se pencha légèrement vers Eir et baissa à peine le ton, comme si elle souhaitait que cela ne puisse pas être entendu.

\- Les Fils capturent des minotaures dans le but de nourrir un serviteur draconique qui consommerait exclusivement leur viande. De par sa consistance, l'esprit serait à lui seul capable de le rassasier pour bien plus de temps que quelques dizaines de ses semblables, en plus de lui conférer une force bien plus importante. Ce monstre serait détenu par le chef de ce groupe, un certain Vidkun.

\- Détenu, ou plutôt entretenu, s'inquiéta Eir. Vous avez appris d'autres choses ?

\- Oui. Les minotaures capturés se trouvent aux Falaises d'Ecorchenuit, et ils sont gardés par un groupe conséquent de guerriers. Mais j'ignore où crèche ce fameux Vidkun. Je n'ai pas poursuivi l'esprit, je suis presque sûre qu'il se rend là où sont détenus les autres.

Eir baissa le regard et se pinça les lèvres. Ce qui semblait au départ n'être qu'un petit problème concernant Ferghen s'avérait bien plus sérieux que prévu. Une chance que la récente "Pourfendeuse" ait décidé ce matin là de suivre Minotaure, sans quoi personne n'aurait été au courant de ce que complotaient les Fils de Svanir.

Si proche d'Hoelbrak...

Elke mâchait une bouchée de viande quand Eir se leva en la remerciant, un air préoccupé et non dissimulé ne quittant plus son visage.

La forgeronne se força à ingurgiter sa nourriture, bien qu'elle manqua de peu de l'avaler de travers, et sa main vint comme par réflexe saisir le brassard qui recouvrait l'avant bras gauche d'Eir.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Elke d'un ton involontairement sec.

La Pourfendeuse hocha la tête, invitant Eir à se rasseoir, ce que cette dernière fit sans dire mot.

\- Tout le monde sait que les Fils les moins dangereux peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent ou presque à Hoelbrak et aux alentours. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que personne ne semble en avoir vraiment peur, ou même les craindre réellement. Je pensais qu'ils n'étaient pas considérés à leur juste valeur, et ce que j'ai vu a malheureusement confirmé mon ressenti. Qui s'inquiète de ce qu'ils mijotent non loin de là ? Juste dans les Contreforts... Sous le nez de tous, mais sans pour autant qu'on ne les voie. Détruire un esprit et vouloir attaquer son propre peuple avec un serviteur de Jormag est suffisant pour être banni de ces terres. Non... C'est même bien plus que suffisant... pour se voir ôter la vie. Je sais ce dont ils sont capables, et je ne veux pas rester les bras croisés. Pas maintenant que je suis impliquée. Ils agissent bien trop près d'Hoelbrak pour qu'on puisse se permettre de les ignorer.

 

Eir acquiesça silencieusement, opinant du chef. Elle semblait un peu moins soucieuse que précédemment. Bien que son interlocutrice ne s'en rendit pas compte, ses yeux d'émeraude s'étaient mis à briller d'une ardente lueur, presque malicieuse. Comme si elle avait prévu depuis un moment les mots qu'elle entendait sortir de la bouche d'Elke. Mais il en vint pourtant d'autres auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, Eir. J'ai beau savoir que les Fils de Svanir sont plus dangereux qu'on pourrait le croire, je ne les ai que rarement combattus. Ils ont un serviteur draconique, mais qui sait quelle peut exactement être cette chose ? Je ne pourrai pas y aller seule. Il faut que vous m'aidiez, et ce rapidement car il faut agir vite. De tout Hoelbrak vous êtes la personne qui en connait le plus sur les affaires touchant à Jormag, et vous avez combattu de nombreuses fois ses sbires.

Eir plaça ses deux bras sur la table en se penchant vers l'avant, enserrant l'un de ses poings dans son second. Elle affichait un air sérieux.

\- Vous avez toute ma gratitude et mon soutien, Elke Asbjörn. Je vous aiderai du mieux que je le peux dans votre tâche. Oui, je connais bien les Svanir, les créatures de glace corrompues et ceux qui servent le dragon. Je sais aussi comment les combattre.

Elle se redressa.

\- Les Fils ont joué avec le feu en apportant cette créature si près de nos terres. On ne blesse pas aussi impunément un Esprit de la nature, et ils en paieront le prix fort. Mais il nous faut un plan et réfléchir à la bonne façon d'agir.

\- Nous devons nous rendre aux Falaises d'Ecorchenuit, répliqua Elke. Cela nous permettra non seulement de libérer les minotaures captifs, mais également de savoir où se trouve Vidkun.

\- Oui. Mais s'ils sont nombreux, un combat peut être trop risqué. Nous ne pouvons non plus libérer les minotaures sans nous faire repérer, de la même façon qu'il est primordial de les interroger pour savoir où leur chef demeure.

Le silence s'abattit, laissant les deux Norns réfléchir à la stratégie à adopter. L'absence de dialogue laissa place au brouhaha chaleureux de la Grand-Loge, qui contrastait aisément avec le sujet à propos duquel Elke et Eir s’entretenaient.

La forgeronne soupira par les narines, fixant désespérément le liquide restant au fond de sa chope. Il était une chose de vouloir intervenir, il en était une autre de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup en commettant une action trop précipitée.

Elke plissa les yeux alors qu'elle regardait toujours sa bière. Mais ses traits se décrispèrent et elle releva subitement le visage pour se tourner vers Eir.

\- De la bière... dit-elle doucement comme si elle était sûre d'avoir l'idée du siècle !

\- Pardon ? demanda Eir en inclinant un sourcil et en hochant la tête, peu certaine d'avoir compris.

\- Il nous faut trouver un moyen qui nous permette d’agir sans tous les inconvénients dont nous avons discuté, n’est-ce pas ? De l’alcool saura nous débarrasser d’une bonne partie de leur bande, et ceux qui tiennent encore debout… Il n’y aura qu’à leur soutirer ce que l’on veut savoir avant de les réduire au silence.

Eir esquissa un sourire.

Quelle drôle d’idée ! Aller faire picoler les Fils jusqu’à l’ivresse pour en tirer ce qu’il serait utile de savoir et ne pas être gênées pour tout acte qui leur aurait valu une mort certaine en temps normal… C’était assurément un plan autant farfelu que risqué, ou qu’étrange. Et pourtant la sculptrice, qui en parut amusée et surprise, sembla lui accorder du crédit.

\- Voici une façon bien saugrenue de bâtir votre légende, Pourfendeuse. Néanmoins, je suis prête à parier que cela peut parfaitement fonctionner. Et si c’est le cas, alors vous aurez un public bien acquis lorsque les skaalds raconteront cette anecdote ! Les gens adorent les histoires de la sorte, remplies d’alcool et de faits tournant les Fils au ridicule.

A ces mots, la forgeronne ne put éviter un plissement de lèvre également.

\- Je suis consciente que ce n’est pas une farce, et que ce ne sera pas non plus un jeu d’enfant. Des vies en dépendent. Mais il faut agir, et si l’on veut éviter de trop nous mettre en danger…

\- Les Fils de Svanir ont beau servir aveuglément le dragon, ils restent des Norns, et je suis sûre que leur présenter de la Brune d’Ourse bien fermentée fera son effet. Je ne désapprouve pas cette méthode, aussi singulière puisse-t-elle être !

Elke réfléchit un instant et leva un doigt.

\- La taverne du Hall de l'esbroufe ! Je connais bien son propriétaire pour m… Enfin… J’ai eu l’habitude de la fréquenter habituellement fut un temps. Peut être qu’en lui en touchant deux mots, il pourrait nous aider.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, répondit Eir en secouant brièvement la tête. J’ai de très bons contacts en relation avec Ours-Blanc. Je préfère garder le silence sur cette affaire jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne soit résolue, et ce sera plus sûr ainsi. Dans le cas contraire, Vidkun pourrait être rapidement mis au courant et fuir sans qu’on ne puisse le retrouver. De la même manière, il nous faudra agir vite lorsque nous saurons où il se terre.

La forgeronne acquiesça, avant qu’Eir ne reprenne.

\- Alors tout est bon. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la marchandise. Je saurai faire jouer mes connaissances pour nous fournir en bière tout comme en déguisement. Garm et moi vous retrouverons chez vous demain à la tombée de la nuit, le temps de tout organiser. De plus, les Fils baisseront davantage la garde, et à une heure avancée, il sera plus aisé de les soulager de leur besogne avec de la boisson.

 

Après un court silence, Eir fit une moue signifiant qu’elles en avaient fini pour ce soir. La Norn se leva et fit signe à son loup, couché plus loin, qu’il était temps de partir. Elke continua alors son repas, mais son regard fixe était songeur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elke Asbjörn, dit calmement Eir. Vous agissez promptement et bien. Reposez-vous, vous l’avez mérité.

La forgeronne immobile sembla ne pas avoir entendu ce que venait de lui dire son interlocutrice, qui entamait avec satisfaction des pas la menant à la sortie de la Grand-Loge. Elle s’en allait regagner le pavillon de Sculpteroche où elle logeait, non loin finalement de là où vivait l'autre.

 

\- Halfdan !!!

Elke gémit, s’étant brusquement redressée dans son lit. Elle respirait à une allure folle et son corps était recouvert de sueur, faisant coller sa chemise de nuit à sa peau tatouée. Ses yeux écarquillés roulèrent de ci de là, et elle put alors constater qu'elle était chez elle, au calme, le bois de la cheminée n'ayant pas encore été complètement consumé par le feu. Elja venait de redresser la tête, sortie prématurément du sommeil.

La forgeronne jeta un drôle de regard de l'autre côté de son logis, où demeuraient silencieusement les armes et autres outils qu'elle avait fabriqués de ses mains. Elle dévisagea ensuite ses propres effets destinés au combat, rangés de façon impeccable sur différents meubles et présentoirs voués à cet effet. Une épée, des haches, arc long, court, dagues et autres poignards luisants... Le simple fait de contempler les lames tranchantes et les pointes perçantes lui provoqua un frisson. Elle soupira, essuyant l'humidité qui perlait sur son visage d'un geste de son avant bras.

\- Un cauchemar... Juste un cauchemar... tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

La Norn repoussa sa lourde couverture de peaux pour se lever et sortir de son lit. Tandis que l'eau fraîche d'un pichet descendait dans sa gorge, elle se rendit compte que l'heure n'était pas bien avancée, et qu'elle n'avait que peu dormi. Seulement, elle était désormais peu sûre qu'elle arriverait à retrouver un sommeil confortable, alors que des images horribles lui parcouraient encore l'esprit.

Il lui fallait pourtant repartir dans le pays des songes, car la fin de la journée à venir promettait d'être pleine d'action. La fatigue n'y aurait certainement pas sa place.

 

 

Alors qu'elle tenait une superbe tenue de marchande de bière entre ses mains, Elke fut prise de doutes. La veille, elle avait estimé son plan plus que recevable, et avoir reçu l'approbation d'Eir n'avait fait que la galvaniser davantage. Mais après avoir passé une nuit difficile et remplie d'incertitudes, il en était tout autre. Peut-être se disait-elle que cette affaire commençait à aller trop loin, et que ses capacités ne seraient que trop limitées pour un problème concernant les Fils ou quelconque horreur draconique. Seulement, son avis hésitant n'eut d'aucune façon l'occasion de l'emporter face à la détermination d'Eir.

L'archère aux cheveux de feu était partie un peu plus loin dans le petit pavillon... Quand Elke s'était décidée à lui avouer son ressenti, se retournant pour lui confier ses craintes, elle n'avait pu qu'observer de dos la silhouette de l'ex légende d'Hoelbrak, à moitié nue et dont les formes attrayantes luisaient à peine sous la lumière dansante du feu. Elle ne semblait avoir la moindre hésitation et enfilait avec aisance déguisement et colifichets.

Alors, après l'avoir observée quelques secondes en silence, la forgeronne dut se résoudre à l'imiter. Finalement, un peu plus tard, les deux étaient parfaitement habillées. Elles se jetèrent tout d'abord des regards non loin d'être amusés, mais se résolurent à regagner bien rapidement leur sérieux.

 

Les accoutrements que les deux femmes portaient étaient plutôt similaires. Se trouvaient en haut des tenues des vestes décolletées aux manches courtes décorées de peaux et de détails typiques du peuple Norn, tandis qu'elles étaient vêtues en bas de pantalons épais recouverts par de amples pans de tissu fendus sur les côtés, qui faisaient presque passer l'ensemble pour des robes. Des mitaines robustes, des bottes camouflées sous le tissu et d'étranges chapeaux rembourrés venaient parfaire le tout.

\- Vos cheveux, signala Eir en faisant un geste de la tête.

Elke ne saisit pas immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait, mais en voyant la façon dont son interlocutrice avait dissimulé les siens sous son couvre-chef, elle s'exclama, se rendant à l'évidence.

\- Cela passera sûrement mieux ainsi, ajouta Eir alors que l'autre ramassait sa chevelure.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, elles furent prêtes à partir. Elke découvrit un peu stupéfaite que tout était au point : devant son atelier, les attendait un dolyak auquel était attachée une carriole plutôt conséquente. La façon dont l'animal bougeait semblait démontrer la lourdeur de la charge qu'il traînait.

\- Très bien, se surprit à dire la forgeronne à la vue de l'attelage. Vous n'avez pas fait les choses à moitié.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire les choses à moitié. Avec ceci, croyez-moi, leurs têtes vont tourner si rapidement qu'ils ne comprendront leur sottise qu'une fois parfaitement saouls ! Il y a eu... quelques "ajouts", dans la Brune d'Ourse. Cela les tombera plus vite.

Finalement, Elke sembla rassurée, oubliant ses doutes.

 

Une fois leurs effets personnels ajoutés au contenu de la charrette, les deux femmes prirent le chemin du départ. La Pourfendeuse d'Issormir esquissa même un sourire : bien qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de monde dans les allées d'Hoelbrak, la seule chose qui sembla intéresser les comparses Norns croisés fut l'insigne cousue sur un fanion, représentant une chope plus que pleine... Personne ne s'offusqua de voir Eir Stegalkin et la nouvelle vedette de la ville accompagnées d'une cargaison d'alcool. Peut être que le plan serait bel et bien efficace, somme toute.

 

Les Falaises d'Ecorchenuit étaient depuis peu réputées pour abriter un campement de Fils de Svanir d'une taille très modeste. Ce n'était pas un lieu très confortable, mais au moins, les serviteurs du dragon de glace pouvaient y agir selon leur bon vouloir... au grand détriment de pas mal de Norns à qui cela ne plaisait guère.

Pour y accéder, il fallait franchir un petit pont de pierre qui enjambait la rivière prenant sa source dans les montagnes au Sud. Et pour cela, il avait fallu emprunter à la sortie d'Hoelbrak un certain nombre de pentes, tout comme affronter les difficultés liées à la neige qui recouvrait la zone. Fort heureusement, ce soir là, elle tombait peu. La nuit s'installait tranquillement, laissant s'établir l'obscurité.

Le dolyak, Elke et Eir s'arrêtèrent avant de passer le pont, comme pour faire un rapide briefing. Leurs familiers restaient en revanche en arrière. Hélas, ils n'avaient pas leur place dans cette mission. Les deux Norns observèrent toutes deux ce qu'elles pouvaient apercevoir du bivouac des Fils. De leur position, en contrebas des falaises, elles ne discernaient pas grand chose. Seules les fumées de plusieurs feux étaient perceptibles et ce même au travers la fine averse de neige.

\- Au moins nous respirons encore, ce n'est pas si mal, annonça alors Eir sans quitter l'emplacement du camp des yeux.

Mais la forgeronne tourna la tête dans sa direction, interrogative.

\- Ils ont une vue très dégagée de là bas, et des sentinelles. Ils nous ont probablement déjà vues, nous, et surtout le chariot.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont boire... soupira Elke.

Cela fit sourire Eir.

\- Garder un troupeau de minotaures... Une tâche bien ingrate pour ces guerriers qui se voient tous comme des élus de Jormag... L'alcool aura vite fait de les attirer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et malgré leur dévotion au dragon, ils restent avant tout des Norns.

\- S'ils nous reconnaissent ? questionna la Pourfendeuse.

\- Nous les tuerons. Mais il serait plus prudent de se débarrasser de quelques uns des leurs avant.

Puis Eir détourna le regard de son objectif pour fixer intensément celle qui l'accompagnait.

\- Avez-vous peur ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

\- Non...

\- Bien. Car vous allez devoir y aller la première. Il y a plus de chances qu'ils me démasquent avant vous. Je tâcherai de rester près du dolyak pour vous fournir en chopes pleines.

La forgeronne opina, elle était prête. Elle avança pour entamer le chemin qui les conduirait à leurs ennemis, mais Eir posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant s'arrêter quelques secondes.

\- Prenez garde. N'oubliez pas qui ils sont : ils détestent les femmes, et même si nous amenons de la bière, ils risquent de ne pas nous réserver un très bon accueil.

\- Je ne les violenterai pas... Promis, répondit Elke d'un sourire étrangement nerveux (bien qu'elle essaya de le masquer au mieux).

 

 

\- Arrêtez-vous, femmes !

La voix rocailleuse sembla trancher l'air de la même façon que l'aurait fait la foudre.

Un guerrier casqué armé d'une grande masse s'avança d'entre ses congénères, qui s'étaient tous approchés à la vue de l'étrange (ou folle) équipe qui était venue leur rendre visite.

Le temps que l'homme arrive, Elke et Eir repérèrent discrètement les lieux. Sur la droite, bien reculé, se trouvait un grand enclos en partie fermé grâce à une paroi de la montagne. A l'intérieur, un nombre important de minotaures y étaient parqués comme du vulgaire bétail. Au bout du chemin pentu par lequel on accédait au lieu, se trouvaient les abris de fortune et les tentes qui abritaient les Fils. Quelques feux de camp s'occupaient de réchauffer ces derniers.

Pas le temps de réfléchir davantage.

Elke ne put que lever le regard pour fixer la figure balafrée camouflée sous le métal qui la dénigrait. Le Norn imposant pencha ensuite la tête de côté pour dévisager Eir, cette dernière étant restée à l'arrière du chariot. Fort heureusement, le déguisement et l'obscurité firent leur travail et fonctionnèrent à merveille.

\- Ou vous êtes folles, ou débiles, ou les deux. Savez-vous où vous mettez les pieds, mes donzelles ?

\- Pas vraiment, monsieur, répondit Elke d'un ton presque agréable. Nous venons de la région des Congères d'Antreneige d'où nous sommes originaires, pour fournir en boisson les forts, les campements et autres bivouacs sur la route du Sud. Le voyage a été long et nous descendions les Contreforts quand nous avons aperçu de loin les fumées de votre camp, et...

\- Suffit, bonne femme ! pesta l'autre, comme irrité d'écouter une voix féminine. Qu'est-ce que tu traînes, comme liqueur ?

\- Brune d'Ourse, se força à prononcer calmement la forgeronne. Nous avons de la marchandise que nous comptions délivrer à Hoelbrak.

\- A Hoelbrak ? ricana le Norn en se tournant vers ses compères, bras ouverts, pour refaire face à Elke. Pourquoi les petites fiottes d'Hoelbrak auraient besoin de gaspiller du si bon alcool quand nous sommes là pour le dilapider ?

\- Eh bien justement, nous...

\- Sers-nous donc, marchande ! La nuit avance et nous serions soulagés de nous reposer un peu. Après quoi, vous dégagerez d'ici vite fait !

 

Sans attendre de réponse, l'homme se détourna de la cargaison et alla reprendre son poste, faisant signe à ses compagnons d'en faire plus ou moins de même. Alors certains prirent leur tour de garde, tandis que d'autres patientaient qu'on vienne leur apporter ce qu'ils exigeaient.

\- C'est le moment, murmura Eir. Assurez-vous qu'ils aient tous de quoi litroner en quantité. Nous libèrerons les minotaures quand ils seront ivres.

Elke acquiesça, observant sa complice remplir les premières chopes à servir. Peu sûre d'elle, elle se présenta alors les mains pleines auprès des Svanir les plus proches, ces derniers s'empressant de la soulager. Ils ne se souciaient guère de la personne qui leur tendait la boisson. Pour eux, il ne s'agissait que de simples marchandes d'alcool comme on en voyait régulièrement dans les Contreforts. Aussi, ils ne prêtèrent même pas attention à son visage : leurs yeux avides de bière se contentaient de fureter les récipients pleins, tandis qu'ils étaient plongés dans des discussions qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre...

 

Eir avait fort à faire, près du dolyak. Même lorsque la nuit fut belle et bien installée, l'archère continuait à préparer des chopes, qu'Elke gardait peu de temps en mains. Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire. Moins elle se trouvait près de ces imbéciles, mieux elle se sentait. L’alcool trafiqué faisait son effet, échauffant les hommes qui semblaient à présent avoir même oublié la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici. Les minotaures importaient franchement peu tant les activités de la soirée s’avéraient passionnantes.

Quoi que… Les animaux restaient plus ou moins prioritaires pour un Norn, celui surveillant l’enclos. Ce dernier, s’étant fait remarquer par Elke à cause de sa trop grande sobriété, ne bougeait pas d’un pouce de son poste de garde. Ce récalcitrant devait forcément faire la prochaine cible de la forgeronne, sans quoi il risquait grandement de compromettre le plan. Elle s’approcha alors de lui en apportant plusieurs récipients pleins, bien décidée à le faire boire.

\- Vous désirez une autre gorgée ?

\- Je crois que rien m’ferait plus plaisir ! Mais… J’suis de corvée, voyez. Allez donc proposer ça aux autres.

\- Ils ont tous de la Brune d’Ourse en mains, répondit agréablement Elke en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes le seul à faire exception à la règle, c’est un peu triste non ?

\- Hm, ouais. On est bien venu m’en apporter un peu, mais pas assez à mon goût. Enfin, pas assez pour me faire oublier la puanteur de ces bestioles !

Le Norn pesta en désignant les minotaures du menton, avec dédain.

\- C'est vrai, admit la jeune femme tout en approchant de l'autre son plateau rempli. Mais après tout, vous êtes à l'écart, personne n'a les yeux sur vous. Vous pourriez crouler sous deux tonnes de chopes vides qu'ils ne vous verraient même pas... Trop occupés à la fête sans vous.

Elke tendit à l'homme des récipients, qui ne manquaient pas de perdre de leur contenance dès qu'ils étaient un peu secoués. De quoi faire saliver les papilles de n'importe quel frère de race !

Cela fit mouche. Si une chope fut rapidement avalée, une deuxième suivit bien vite, puis encore une autre. Entre ses gorgées de boisson, le Norn contait à la rôdeuse sa formidable expérience au sein des Fils, sa façon de voir le dragon comme entité... Elke lui laissa toute sa cargaison avant de repartir le plateau vide.

Trop facile...

 

Les querelles d’ivrognes ne tardèrent pas à débuter, bien évidemment accompagnées de paris, de jeux de boisson… Si cela commençait sur un ton plaisantin, Elke se satisfit totalement lorsqu’elle aperçut de loin trois Norns se battre férocement pour on ne sait quelle raison. Elle en échappa un sourire un peu trop apparent, obligeant Eir à lui faire signe de rester impassible.

 

Tout cela n’en était pas à son paroxysme, bien au contraire. Les Fils complètement saouls convièrent même les supposées marchandes à porter un toast en l’honneur de Jormag. Quelle ironie ! Des femmes invitées à adorer le dragon…

 

Personne ne reconnut Eir, qui fut forcée d’amener des chopes à son tour, ne souhaitant pas éveiller quelconques soupçons. De toute façon, Elke était débordée et ne pouvait plus assurer le service seule.

 

Peu à peu, des Norns disparaissaient du groupe. Les sens à l’affût des deux femmes ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer. Certains s’étaient endormis dans le sol neigeux, d’autres avaient dû s’exiler dans les tentes du bivouac suite à quelque cuisante défaite après une bagarre…

 

Au bout d’un temps qui sembla long, les quelques Fils de Svanir encore debout décidèrent de mettre un terme à cette soirée, qui s’était avérée pour eux bien plus passionnante que prévu. Le plan, qui pouvait paraître plus que bancal, avait décidément fonctionné à la perfection. Cela tombait bien, car le stock de bière était à présent épuisé. Lorsqu'Elke, revenue à la charrette pour vérifier ce qu'il restait, ouvrit le petit mécanisme, ce ne furent que quelques misérables gouttes qui acceptèrent de venir à elle.

 

La voie était libre. Plus que libre...

Après avoir jeté moult coups d'oeil aux alentours, Eir n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour grimper dans la carriole et retirer son accoutrement de marchande d'alcool. Une fois qu'elle en eut fini, ce fut au tour d'Elke. Pendant que la plus jeune revêtait ses propres vêtements, l'autre retirait le bonnet qui lui chauffait la tête, laissant tomber cheveux et nattes sur ses épaules. D'un regard discret, elle aperçut Garm et Elja tapis dans un coin, attendant leurs maîtresses. Lorsque le signal leur fut donné, les deux loups accoururent aussitôt.

\- Par ici, dit Eir en désignant de la tête la prison des minotaures.

 

Sur le chemin, le petit groupe fut toutefois interrompu. Un sifflement sourd se fit entendre, tout proche. Bientôt, des vagues de brume ondoyèrent quelques mètres plus loin pour se rejoindre simultanément en un même point. L'avatar de Minotaure se matérialisa rapidement, stupéfiant ceux qui l'observaient. Ses naseaux écartés, ses poings serrés et sa patte qui frappait le sol en disaient long sur ses sentiments. Elke et Eir s'aperçurent bien vite que sa présence était loin d'être amicale, tout comme ses intentions...

\- Attends ! s'exclama la forgeronne mains en avant, comme pour apaiser l'esprit. Regarde !

Elke effectua aussitôt les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la porte de la prison des minotaures. Les créatures semblaient s'agiter de plus en plus en la présence de l'entité les représentant. Le coeur de la Norn s'emballait. Les cris des bêtes sauvages gagnaient rapidement en intensité, et mieux valait que tout le monde soit parti lorsque les Fils reviendraient un tant soit peu à eux...

Pour le moment, l'homme sensé garder l'enclos était affalé dans la neige, le dos appuyé contre les planches de la palissade. Les chopes lui ayant été distribuées avaient bien fait leur travail. Elles reposaient toutes, vides, autour du Norn endormi.

Elke passa à côté du Fils de Svanir et posa l'une de ses mains sur le bois. Son regard croisa celui de Minotaure, comme pour lui assurer qu'elle ne ferait nul mal à ses enfants, au contraire. Elle débarrassa la porte des planches qui la retenaient fermée et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, se reculant rapidement dans la foulée. Eir et les deux loups eurent juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté. A peine la voie fut-elle libre que tous les minotaures se ruèrent à l'extérieur dans un grand fracas. L'esprit se dressait sur ses pattes arrières et hurlait comme pour les inciter à détaler le plus loin possible, dans les montagnes.

Le remue-ménage du troupeau en fuite fit légèrement frémir le sol, tandis que la palissade de l'enclos vibrait sur toute sa longueur. Le Fils qui était de garde se réveilla en sursauts, croyant halluciner alors qu'il venait de s'endormir il y avait encore peu de temps. Ses yeux fatigués et sa tête branlante durent se concentrer énormément pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

\- He... Hé ! Vous... maudit-il en apercevant les deux femmes.

Le Norn se mit à hausser la voix, cherchant désespérément à alerter ses camarades.

Elke ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Des deux mains, elle saisit immédiatement l'une des planches qu'elle venait de retirer. Ses bras prirent de l'élan pour envoyer cogner le lourd morceau de bois en plein sur le crâne du malheureux, qui fut forcé de replonger dans le sommeil...

 

Les Falaises d'Ecorchenuit retrouvèrent bientôt leur calme habituel, une fois les minotaures suffisamment éloignés. Elke et Eir se tenaient en alerte, armes sorties, prêtes à combattre le premier Svanir qui oserait pointer la tête hors de sa tente. Mais les deux Norns n'accueillirent que le sifflement du vent froid. Leurs bouches crachèrent de la buée lorsqu'elles soupirèrent de soulagement... Pourtant, tout ne s'arrêtait pas là. Les naseaux de l'esprit expirèrent fortement, rappelant les deux femmes à l'ordre.

Après quelques instants à le contempler en silence, Eir décida de l'approcher calmement. Ses yeux émeraude fixaient Minotaure d'un air bienveillant, et ce dernier sembla s'apaiser davantage. Lorsque l'archère fut près de lui, elle bondit de surprise. La gigantesque créature détala quelques mètres plus loin en grondant, mais son regard ne traduisait plus de malveillance. Garm piaula et bondit à sa suite, comme s'il avait pu saisir la signification d'un tel comportement. Elja, apparemment moins apte à comprendre l'attitude de l'entité, se contenta simplement de le suivre en sautillant.

\- Bien, se réjouit Eir, qui se dirigea vers le dolyak et sa cargaison allégée. Nous y voilà donc.

La Norn donna une tape sur la croupe de l'animal. Parfaitement dressé, elle n'eut qu'à lui dire de retourner à Hoelbrak pour qu'il s'exécute aussitôt.

\- Apparemment, Minotaure est aussi pressé que nous de voir cette affaire se terminer. Il veut nous emmener en direction du Nord, et je suis persuadée que nous y trouverons Vidkun.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que cette rencontre se déroule aussi pacifiquement que celle de ce soir avec les Fils... craint Elke.

\- Vous avez raison, répliqua Eir, se joignant à la suite de l'esprit. Je préfèrerais éviter des morts inutiles dans la mesure du possible, mais je ne m'attends pas non plus à ce que Vidkun se livre de lui-même à la Harde... J'espère que vous saurez habilement faire parler vos armes dans le cas où nous n'arriverions pas à le raisonner. Et il reste également sa créature...

 

 

Vidkun et ses hommes ne se trouvaient pas si loin que prévu des Falaises d'Ecorchenuit. Cela étonna Elke autant qu'Eir qu'il fut possible d'entretenir si proche d'Hoelbrak un monstre draconique, de quelque nature qu'il soit. Minotaure avançait avec fougue et semblait gagner en colère au fur et à mesure du trajet. Par moments, les deux Norns avaient bien du mal à le suivre de près. Ce n'était pas le cas de leurs compagnons loups, qui ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre leurs maîtresses et l'entité.

 

L'esprit les conduisait en direction du Nord, comme prévu. Ses pas longeaient la rivière gelée de Froidfrill qui prenait source aux Falaises. Finalement, la course nocturne de la petite assemblée prit fin au Lac du Chasseur, devant une étrange entrée naturelle ouverte dans des parois rocheuses.

Sans piper mot, le groupe avança alors aux côtés de Minotaure, jusqu'à finir par trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Elke serra les dents. Après avoir emprunté l'accès, il était possible de voir très distinctement qui agissait en ces lieux. Les parois devenaient recouvertes de blocs de glace aux allures malsaines, de plus en plus épais. La faible lumière extérieure faisait scintiller de magie les contours bleutés et noircis des pics saillants, dirigés vers les visiteurs. Le froid environnant se faisait plus mordant et une brise glaciale sifflait, comme si cet endroit était sous le joug d'un micro climat différent de celui des Contreforts. Puis les regards se firent durs lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une bannière à l'effigie du dragon, prouvant définitivement la présence d'adorateurs de Jormag.

Un air grave prit possession des traits d'Eir, qui banda son grand arc en silence. Quant à Elke, ses mains serrèrent fortement l'épée et la hache maintenus à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle essayait de se persuader que tout allait bien se passer, elle sentait les battements de son coeur cogner fort dans sa poitrine.

 

Le petit groupe arriva finalement dans un cul de sac. Il s'agissait d'un vaste lieu enneigé, entouré de falaises rocheuses tout comme l'entrée l'était. On ne pouvait trouver plus corrompu dans le secteur : le mauvais gel recouvrait presque la totalité de l'endroit, ses grandes et menaçantes stalagmites pointant dangereusement vers le ciel. Plus au fond de l'espace, Elke et Eir constatèrent la présence d'une petite masure norn presque effacée sous la glace. Et ce qu'elles n'eurent pas remarqué directement, c'était l'homme trapu et silencieux qui venait de bouger, sur leur droite.

Elke s'arma à une vitesse insoupçonnée tant elle sursauta à la vue du Norn. Ce dernier sembla fixer les deux femmes d'un air mauvais, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé de sa part. Ses yeux étaient visibles malgré son heaume de fer.

\- Nous sommes venues chercher Vidkun ! appela gravement Eir.

Mais l'autre ne répondit toujours pas. Au lieu de cela, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla fortement, faisant résonner le son dans le gouffre.

Quelques secondes après, d'autres Norns débarquèrent, comme sortant de nulle part. Il en vint une bonne dizaine, arrivant silencieusement en marchant, comme des prédateurs s'apprêtant à entourer des proies. Elja retroussa les babines et se mit à gronder, alors que son poil blanc se hérissait sur son dos.

 

Un rire brisa le silence, transporté par le vent froid. Une silhouette approcha pour finalement se mettre à la vue des deux femmes. Aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là de Vidkun.

Le Norn était très imposant et sa taille dépassait celle de ses congénères. Il portait une lourde armure de métal et de cuir, qui ne recouvrait toutefois pas son corps dans sa totalité. Ce que l'on apercevait de sa peau était couvert de tatouages fins. Il n'était pas de toute jeunesse, et pourtant il semblait bien plus solide et robuste que n'importe lequel de ses hommes. Ses traits pincés lui donnaient un air sévère que l'on distinguait aisément malgré ses longs cheveux dépeignés et sa barbe brune, divisée en trois tresses épaisses.

 

Vidkun avait l'air détendu, nullement impressionné par la petite compagnie qui lui rendait visite.

\- Ah, soupira-t-il, de bonne humeur. Je me disais bien que des fouineurs finiraient par mettre le nez dans nos affaires. En revanche, je ne m'attendais pas à des fouineuses. Peu importe, en vérité. J'ai bien peur que vous ne ressortiez pas en vie de cet endroit.

\- Nous vous avons trouvés, d'autres le feront, rétorqua sèchement Eir. Si la Harde vient vous chercher, je doute qu'elle soit aussi clémente que nous à votre égard. Vous serez abattu sans ménagement.

Vidkun rit de plus belle, accompagné par quelques gloussements de ses camarades.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous pensiez vraiment que nous allions nous rendre ?

\- Faites comme bon vous semble, s'irrita Elke qui haussa le ton, agacée des rires que les autres leur lançaient. Mais dans ce cas, vous signez votre arrêt de mort !

\- Oh. Vous écoutez ça ? Un chiot qui aboie... plaisanta le Norn.

\- Mais je vais faire bien plus qu'aboyer ! Cette lame va finir plantée dans votre corps !

\- Elke ! la rappela Eir, qui aurait souhaité qu'elle garde son calme.

\- Oui... continua Vidkun. C'est donc ça... Eir Stegalkin s'est trouvé un nouveau toutou pour l'accompagner dans ses lubies. En revanche, il s'avère qu'elle n'a pas encore réussi à le dresser correctement. Et tout ça dans quel but ? Détruire le Grand Esprit et ses champions ? Allons... Tout le monde sait que vous avez eu votre chance, que vous avez essayé maintes et maintes fois... Vous avez échoué.

\- Je ne suis le larbin de personne ! cria Elke qui s'avança armes en main, prête à en découdre.

Mais elle n'eut le temps de faire que deux pas avant qu'une sorte de rugissement ne se fasse entendre. Un son ignoble mêlant le cri désespéré d'un être humain aux hurlements terribles d'un animal. Un bruit aussi corrompu que l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait, résonnant la malséance pure.

Des monticules de stalagmites cachaient la créature qui approchait désormais. Minotaure tapa le sol du poing, et autant Garm qu'Elja prirent des airs encore plus menaçants.

\- Qu'est-ce que... bafouilla Elke, loin de s'attendre à une telle vision.

La monstruosité qui approchait était grande comme deux Norns. Des piques de glace lui recouvraient le corps par endroits, formant des armes meurtrières. Le squelette et le restant de chair d'un crâne déformé étaient encastrés dans un bloc de givre qui les laissait apparents par transparence. Le corps de la malheureuse créature qui avait été corrompue et vêtue de cette glace impure était tout aussi difforme. Des bras allongés et affreusement musclés portaient la lourde charge de glaçons qui pointaient partout. Les membres postérieurs étaient quant à eux tordus et développés de la même façon que si des os avaient voulu s'étendre subitement... Sous et sur le givre qui se mêlait aux chairs, étaient visibles des morceaux de métal, restes apparents d'une ancienne armure...

Elke écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut sur la peau cadavérique des marques noircies. Alors qu'elle analysait le monstre qui approchait de plus en plus, elle fut prise de quelques tremblements, sentant ses jambes légèrement flageoler.

\- C'est... balbutia-t-elle inquiétée. C'est un Norn.

\- C'était un Norn, corrigea Eir.

L'archère s'était avancée et avait vu le visage de la forgeronne pâlir.

Vidkun se lançait dans un monologue, vantant aveuglément les mérites de sa créature, sa force incomparable, le pouvoir du dragon... Il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier qu'il s'agissait auparavant de l'un des membres de sa propre race. En vérité, il était fort probable qu'il ne le savait même pas.

Le Norn ne se rendit pas compte que les deux femmes ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille.

Eir examinait silencieusement Elke. Cette dernière faisait mine de garder son sang froid ; mais une fine observatrice telle qu'Eir n'était pas dupe. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les armes que tenait fermement la forgeronne. Elles tremblaient, autant que les mains qui les portaient...

\- Je... bredouilla Elke à voix basse. Mais on ne peut pas le tuer !

Eir plissa les yeux, quelque peu surprise d'une telle réaction. Mais le moment était mal venu pour tenter de comprendre. Il n'y en avait pas le temps...

\- Courage, se contenta-t-elle de répondre alors que Vidkun terminait son discours. J'ai confiance en vous Pourfendeuse.

\- Et nous voici donc à ce moment. Où une folle héroïne déchue, accompagnée de son nouvel avorton, deux misérables loups et un Esprit faible, viennent directement à nous. Vous savez ? Vous tombez bien. Ma créature ne semble jamais assez rassasiée, en se nourrissant de simples minotaures. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous remercie chaleureusement de nous conduire l'Esprit sur un plateau. Tuez-les.

 

A ces mots, l'archère lâcha la corde de son grand arc. Le bruit de la flèche sifflant dans les airs s'arrêta lorsque le projectile fit mouche, directement dans le cou non protégé de l'un des Fils, qui beugla de douleur.

Garm et Elja s'élancèrent de concert en direction d'un même ennemi, tandis que l'avatar de l'Esprit à leurs côtés chargeait à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau de deux Fils de Svanir, les faisant chuter, il asséna une claque colossale à celui qui se trouvait le plus près, lui brisant la nuque d'un geste net. Le second eut le temps de se relever. Il prit de l'élan et envoya sa lourde masse ornée de piques dans l'épaule de l'Esprit, qui hurla de douleur et de colère...

Elke n'eut guère le choix. Son instinct de survie domina soudainement sa peur, et elle se lança sans trop réfléchir à la rencontre d'un Norn qui courait dans sa direction. Ce dernier tenta de lui fracasser les jambes une fois qu'il fut à son niveau : il envoya sa grande épée vers le bas, mais fort heureusement, Elke eut le réflexe inespéré de faire un grand bond d'esquive. Elle se retourna rapidement pour envoyer sa hache sur son ennemi. Manque de chance, ces Fils là n'avaient rien à voir avec les précédents ivrognes moins équipés... Le tranchant de la hache ne fit qu'entailler l'énorme brassard de métal qui protégeait son avant-bras. De son autre main, le Norn poussa violemment la jeune femme, qui trébucha sur une bonne distance, sans tomber toutefois. Cela arracha un rictus au guerrier... Mais la moquerie était bien l'une des choses que son adversaire détestait le plus !

Elke se jeta à nouveau à la rencontre de l'homme. Son épée claqua fortement contre la sienne lorsqu'elle attaqua d'une main. Son ennemi ne s'attendait pas à une telle force et fut surpris du choc. Il paya cher sa courte inattention, car la hache de la forgeronne vint glisser sur l'une de ses épaules découvertes, lui tranchant la chair en profondeur. Le sang coula abondamment et il dut lâcher son arme pour empoigner sa blessure.

Quand Elke se retourna pour chercher un adversaire qu'elle entendait arriver, elle n'eut plus que le temps de le voir s'effondrer sur le sol, sa gorge gargouillant de sang. Un trait venait de la lui transpercer.

\- Attention !

La voix d'Eir la prévint, mais il fut trop tard. Après avoir tenté de tuer les loups de quelques flèches (qui s'avérèrent perdues), Vidkun s'était jeté sur Elke, plus proche de sa position. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps de le voir arriver qu'elle reçut son énorme poing ganté en plein visage, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. A terre, la jeune femme désarmée porta une main à sa joue et la vit teintée de rouge. Son sang coulait sur la neige.

Garm et Elja accoururent et se jetèrent sur le Norn. Si le grand loup noir d'Eir, de par sa masse imposante, put lui sauter dessus pour le faire chuter, la petite Elja dut se contenter d'attraper un morceau de tissu et de tirer vers le bas pour le déstabiliser davantage.

Cela laissa à Elke le temps de se relever, bien qu'elle le fit difficilement, un peu sonnée... Vidkun n'était pas l'ennemi le plus inquiétant, dans ce combat : sa créature de glace, à présent aux prises avec l'Esprit, semblait affaiblir ce dernier, qui était déjà éprouvé avant sa venue ici. Toutefois, il se défendait encore. Ses grandes mains cognaient le givre, le fendillant par endroits, arrachant à son ennemi des piques de glace et de la chair... Du sang putride se répandait sur le monstre.

Pourtant, le serviteur draconique réussit un coup puissant qui envoya Minotaure rouler dans des débris de glace : ces derniers explosèrent comme du verre. L'Esprit fut complètement assommé, sa tête cornue cognant sur la roche dissimulée.

Elke accourut vers l'entité pour lui porter secours, mais il était trop tard. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Minotaure était sur le flanc, inconscient. La bête corrompue se tourna alors vers elle, lui faisant face et rugissant de colère.

La forgeronne avala difficilement sa salive... Sa crainte atténuée par l'effet de l'adrénaline et du combat ne s'était pas diminuée entièrement. Le monstre gueula et chargea, courant dans sa direction sur ses quatre membres.

Elke l'affronta du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne roule de côté, laissant la bête emportée dans son élan. A sa deuxième charge, la jeune femme brandit son épée avec force. Tout en se décalant, elle laissa sa lame trancher un poignet de la créature, dont les hurlements résonnaient entre les parois du gouffre. Cette dernière s'approcha de la Norn, tentant de la marteler du poing qu'il lui restait. Mais elle était trop rapide pour la lourdeur du serviteur. Et... Elle savait à peu près comment le tuer...

La Pourfendeuse courut autour du monstre, ne lui laissant que peu de répit, jusqu'à ce qu'un trait puissant ne s'abatte sur son épaule, se figeant dans la glace qui craquela. Elke n'eut qu'à envoyer un coup là où la flèche d'Eir venait de faire des dégâts... La chair et le givre volèrent en éclats, faisant chuter la bête par l'avant, son bras étant déjà fortement amoché. Elja tenta bien de secourir sa maîtresse, mais un geste brusque et inattendu de la créature l'envoya rouler plus loin, la sonnant presque autant que le fut Minotaure.

Abasourdie un instant, Elke appela sa louve et se rua auprès d'elle, alors que son adversaire peinait à se relever correctement. Une fois à son chevet, la Norn ne put que s'inquiéter des blessures de son familier : une patte brisée, du sang tâchant son pelage, en particulier sa tête... La louve qui gémissait couina lorsque son amie lui toucha doucement un membre antérieur.

Cela fit basculer Elke dans une colère noire. Son regard se posa sur l'esprit du Minotaure, qui peinait à relever la tête, puis sur Garm, se battant contre le dernier des Fils encore debout. Puis sur Eir, à présent au coude à coude avec Vidkun. Elle avait eu le temps d'envoyer un trait en plein dans le torse de l'homme avant qu'il ne la rejoigne pour la combattre. Malheureusement, le projectile avait fait mouche sur une partie bien protégée de l'armure du Norn.

La forgeronne se releva. Elle tint son épée tranchante dans sa main droite, afin de posséder davantage de force.

\- Pour Loup ! hurla-t-elle avant de courir en direction de la créature corrompue, qui avait du mal à se maintenir.

Son premier coup perça dans un grand "CRAC" la glace qui recouvrait le ventre de la bête. Le deuxième fut prodigué avec tellement de force que la lame s'enfonça dans les chairs, plus profondes. Le monstre gueula, et il le fit d'autant plus lorsqu'Elke lui taillada une jambe. Mais après quelques secondes, on ne l'entendit plus. Il avait reçu l'épée en pleine bouche.

De loin, Vidkun et Eir détournèrent le regard, entendant l'énorme masse gelée chuter.

\- Non !!! cria le Norn. C'est impossible ! Le serviteur de Jormag !!

Eir sourit.

\- Il n'est plus, le railla-t-elle. Le jeune chiot l'a tué...

\- Oh garces de femelles !! Maudites soyez-vous, toutes autant que vous êtes !

L'épée de Vidkun rencontra violemment celle d'Eir, qui la para de justesse. Mais l'homme, désespéré et consumé par la rage, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant d'envoyer de puissants coups. S'approchant un peu trop d'Eir, cette dernière le déstabilisa en plaçant son pied devant le sien lorsqu'il avança. Le Norn chancela vers l'avant, mais il emporta son adversaire avec lui, l'ayant saisie par le bras. Sous la force colossale de ses doigts, qui lui écrasèrent le poignet, Eir fut forcée de lâcher son épée avant de basculer dans la neige.

Elke lança sa hache sur Vidkun alors qu'elle accourait. Seulement, le cri qu'elle poussa quand elle projeta son arme la trahit, et le Norn eut le temps de l'esquiver. Ce fut au tour de l'épée de la forgeronne de s'entrechoquer avec celle de l'homme, mais il se passa quelque chose à laquelle Elke ne s'était pas attendue. La neige piétinée laissait apercevoir par endroits le givre corrompu qu'elle recouvrait, laissant le sol aussi glissant que la glace. La jeune femme posa un pied sur le permafrost gelé et chuta à côté de Vidkun, qui se mit à pouffer.

\- Alors, les ploucs d'Hoelbrak peinent à tenir debout sur la vraie glace ?

Le Norn approcha d'Elke en pointant sa lame envers elle, prêt à profiter de sa position de faiblesse.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es morveuse, mais sache que tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en venant ici, et...

Vidkun ne put achever sa phrase, car il dut beugler de douleur. Eir, bien qu'à terre, avait réussi à récupérer son arc. Elle avait dû être presque allongée et le manier fortement de biais, en urgence, pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Bien que le tir ne fut pas d'une grande force, il resta néanmoins suffisant pour se loger derrière la jambe du Norn.

Elke n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Elle se redressa, prenant appui sur son genou gauche, et emmena son bras droit dans son élan alors même que Vidkun se penchait vers l'avant pour se saisir de la flèche.

Le corps de l'homme s'effondra sans bruit sur la forgeronne, dont la lame s'enfonçait dans le torse de sa victime. Elle s'en dégagea ensuite rapidement pour jeter un regard envers Eir, qui lui sourit. Les deux Norns finirent par tourner la tête pour pouvoir observer, plus loin, l'esprit du Minotaure qui s'était relevé. Il avait l'air étrangement calme, les fixant toutes deux d'un air bienveillant. Puis, lentement, il effectua quelques pas pour se désagréger petit à petit sous la forme de fugaces nuages de brume, légers et virevoltants...

\- C'est fini, conclut Elke. Il est parti, et grâce à ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui, plus aucune attaque de minotaures ne viendra troubler les caravanes. Ferghen pourra circuler sans crainte de les rencontrer.

\- En plus de cela, nous avons agi en étant soutenues par un Esprit en personne, reconnut Eir stupéfaite. Nous ne sommes absolument pas des havrouns qui communiquons avec eux. C'est incroyable. Et à mon avis, les Fils qui agissent dans les Contreforts y réfléchiront par deux fois avant de comploter si près de nos foyers.

L'adrénaline retombait, alors que les lieux sombres du gouffre rocheux replongeaient dans le silence. Elke soupira et se jeta en arrière, épuisée. En plus du soulagement intense qu'elle ressentait en sachant cette affaire terminée, la neige fondante qui l'entourait la rafraîchissait et lui procurait une agréable sensation réparatrice.

\- Eir ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le ciel au dessus d'elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Bien qu'on ait distribué une quantité de bière astronomique... Vous pensez qu'il en restera quelques pintes pour nous à Hoelbrak ?


	5. Visite Inattendue

Le Hall de l'Esbroufe était plus que bondé, ce soir là. D'ordinaire, lors de la présence de sa clientèle régulière, il restait suffisamment de place pour y caser encore quelques petites dizaines de Norns. Mais à cet instant, les nouveaux arrivants étaient forcés de consommer leur boisson sur le pas de la porte de la taverne. Ce n'était guère mieux à l'intérieur, et certains ne se gênaient pas pour escalader tables et chaises afin d'y voir plus clair.

Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il en devenait même impossible de circuler sans bousculer la foule. Les chopes pleines d'alcool passaient de mains en mains pour arriver à leurs destinataires, perdant de leur contenu sur le sol ou les Norns eux-mêmes à chaque secousse. Le brouhaha général résonnait dans toutes les oreilles, et les gens devaient hurler pour se faire entendre.

Les cris réussissaient toutefois de temps en temps à se pousser de concert, et ce à une seule occasion : célébrer l'héroïsme de la Pourfendeuse, qui avait abattu Vidkun et son "monstre de glace" en un tour de main.

Quoi que... En un tour de main, cela était vite dit.

Il suffisait d'observer rapidement la forgeronne pour s'apercevoir que ce combat lui avait laissé quelques marques.

 

Elke était debout sur son propre tabouret, trinquant avec n'importe lequel de ses semblables qui daignait s'approcher d'elle dans ce but précis. Elle tenait une chope dans chaque main, qu'elle faisait régulièrement cogner contre celles des autres ; et lorsque leur contenu diminuait de trop au goût de la populace, on lui en approchait de nouvelles, qu'elle s'empressait de vider aussitôt.

Par moments, et ce à force de gesticuler, la jeune femme devait replacer correctement le pansement qui lui barrait le visage. Chose tout à fait inutile en soi puisque ce dernier était devenu sale et collant. De plus, les coups qu'elle avait reçus la lancinaient régulièrement et il n'était pas rare de la voir s'asseoir de temps à autres.

Seulement, il était hors de question pour Elke de ne pas profiter de ce moment de gloire. Cela faisait à présent deux jours que les skaalds avaient récité à qui voulait l'entendre (c'est à dire à presque tout Hoelbrak...) le récit fantastique du combat d'Elke. Cette histoire comportait tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour satisfaire les oreilles des Norns. Un ennemi horrible et puissant, la présence d'une personnalité telle qu'Eir à ce moment là (ce qui donnait du crédit à l'affaire !), un esprit, une bonne dose d'action, de l'alcool, avec pour couronner le tout une belle victoire finale. Cerise sur le gâteau, l'héroïne honorée contribuait pleinement à rendre l'ambiance des plus agréables. Et c'était une buveuse invétérée à laquelle la vue de chopes plus débordantes les unes que les autres ne faisait pas peur...

\- A la vôtre, les amis ! renchérit-elle de plus belle en levant les bras. Cette victoire, je la dédie à l'esprit du Loup et... à vous tous !

Les clameurs ne se firent pas attendre, et les Norns qui avaient pu entendre ces mots se remirent à boire de grandes lampées.

Lorsqu'Elke porta sa bière à ses lèvres, renversant la tête en arrière, son équilibre fut déstabilisé un instant et elle tituba, manquant de tomber de son perchoir. Heureusement, elle en descendit avant qu'une chute ne s'empare réellement d'elle.

Au sol, riant aux éclats, la forgeronne aperçut Eir, avec qui elle trinqua une énième fois, de la même façon que si elle venait juste de la croiser. Elle s'apprêta alors directement à remonter sur son tabouret pour, une fois de plus, vanter les mérites de l'archère qui avait mené ce combat avec elle. Mais Eir l'en empêcha, posant une main sur son épaule pour la retenir. Elke prit un air drôlement surpris.

\- Mais c'est aussi grâce à vous ! s'exclama-t-elle dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je n'aurai pas...

\- Merci mais vous avez assez parlé de moi pour ce soir. Contentez-vous de profiter de ce moment, en espérant qu'il y en ait d'autres comme celui-ci !

Elke rit comme jamais, et liquida d'une traite ce qu'il lui restait de bière dans l'une de ses chopes.

\- Il y en aura d'autres ! clama-t-elle gaiement. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter là ! Je détruirai tous les Svanir et les créatures de glace qui s'opposeront à moi ! Et lorsque je serai aux pieds de Jormag, par l'Ourse, je le tuerai ! Les esprits m'en soient témoins, je tuerai le dragon, et avant cela, je briserai son croc !

La forgeronne pouffa de plus belle et voulut porter une nouvelle fois sa boisson à sa bouche, mais Eir lui saisit le poignet comme pour l'en empêcher. Si cette dernière était précédemment aussi détendue que la jeune femme, ses traits affichèrent brusquement un air grave.

\- Faites attention à vos paroles, lui dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Quoi ? cria Elke qui n'avait pas saisi le moindre mot à cause du bruit ambiant.

Le mal était déjà fait... Des regards fusèrent aux alentours et très vite l'annonce fut passée : Elke Asbjörn tenterait prochainement de briser le Croc du Serpent.

Eir pinça les lèvres et saisit la forgeronne par le bras, l'amenant au dehors du pavillon. Dans la taverne, on ne remarqua même pas la soudaine absence d'Elke.

 

Les deux femmes marchèrent un peu plus loin à l'écart, l'une entraînant presque difficilement l'autre. Elke titubait, ses pas hasardeux peinaient à la conduire droit devant elle.

Heureusement Eir s'arrêta à quelques mètres seulement du Hall de l'Esbroufe.

\- Ecoutez, dit-elle calmement, loin de moi l'idée de jouer les donneuses de leçons, mais... S'il vous plait, mesurez vos propos.

Le regard embué d'alcool d'Elke fixait Eir d'un air dubitatif.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de cette soudaine popularité... Par Loup, n'y prenez pas déjà goût au point de vous sentir invincible.

Un court silence s'instaura. Les deux mains de l'archère sur ses épaules ainsi que le regard profond qu'elle lui lançait réussirent à réveiller quelque peu la lucidité d'Elke. Eir soupira.

\- Trop de gens ont cru pouvoir dominer le mal venant du Nord... Trop sont partis le défier, fiers et imbus d'eux-mêmes, clamant à tous qu'ils reviendraient victorieux. Personne n'a réussi.

\- Vous avez réussi, dit Elke.

\- Après moult échecs, c'est vrai, admit Eir en hochant la tête. Après des erreurs qui ont peut être causé plus de tord à Hoelbrak que le Rejeton lui-même. Vous n'êtes pas encore prête...

Elke baissa le regard, comme une enfant que l'on viendrait de sermonner. Même saoule, elle se rendit compte des énormités qu'elle avait déblatéré quelques minutes plus tôt... Il fallait un degré de sottise plus qu'élevé pour prétendre détruire un dragon aussi facilement qu'un petit chefaillon comme Vidkun.

\- Je... balbutia-t-elle, gênée. Je comprends...

\- Je sais que vous comprenez, Asbjörn. J'en suis même aussi persuadée que la neige est blanche. C'est pour ça que je vous ai aidée. Et j'ai eu raison de le faire. Vous n'avez peut-être pas rencontré les pires abominations que peut nous envoyer Jormag, mais... Vous avez eu peur.

\- Quoi ? demanda Elke, surprise.

\- Vous avez eu peur face à Vidkun et son fameux "monstre", son Norn couvegivre. Je vous ai vue trembler. Cette peur, vous l'avez ressentie parce que vous saviez parfaitement ce à quoi vous aviez affaire. Et ça, je crois que peu nombreux parmi nous sont ceux qui ne sous-estiment pas ces adversaires.

La forgeronne hocha la tête et détourna les yeux, comme embarrassée. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder... Et encore moins avec Eir. Elle leva la chope de sa main droite envers son interlocutrice, de la même façon que si elle souhaitait la pointer du doigt.

\- Les couvegivres ! répondit-elle sèchement. C'est un joli mot, non ? Pour désigner tous ceux que le dragon a emportés dans son sillage ! On les croise pas assez, par ici, j'imagine, pour que tous les nôtres daignent leur accorder l'importance qu'ils méritent.

La colère sembla subitement prendre le pas sur le joyeux état d'enivrement de la Norn...

\- Vous savez quoi ? reprit-elle en gesticulant maladroitement. Je hais les couvegivres ! Les NORNS couvegivres encore plus ! Oh, il y en a bien eu pour tomber maladroitement sous le joug de la corruption. Il y en a bien eu d'autres pour le faire de leur plein gré ! Ou d'autres encore qui se sont battus vaillamment et avec lucidité avant de se voir dominer par les forces de Jormag. Mais il y a la dernière catégorie.... La plus pitoyable, d'ailleurs ! Elle est faite de tous ces crétins prétentieux qui se sont jetés droit dans la gueule du dragon, en allant vers le Nord prouver leur "invincibilité". En voulant se forger une réputation trop ambitieuse. Ceux là, je les méprise du plus profond de mon âme, presque autant que tous ces foutus Svanir ! Car en plus de causer leur propre perte et de revenir nous combattre, ils empoisonnent l'existence de leurs familles, laissant derrière eux veuves et veufs, orphelins, et autres personnes dévastées par le chagrin ! Combien d'êtres chers supplémentaires va-t-on devoir perdre avant que les choses changent ? On a tous ou presque perdu quelqu'un. Parents, frères, soeurs, amis, camarades ! Tous ! Même vous, je suis sûre, n'est-ce pas ?

Eir recula d'un pas. Dans la pénombre de la nuit et à cause de ses sens brouillés, Elke ne pouvait discerner correctement son visage. En revanche, elle remarqua nettement ce lourd silence qui s'était subitement abattu après ses paroles... La jeune femme était persuadée que le ton presque hargneux qu'elle venait d'adopter avait surpris Eir... Et qu'il n'avait pas dû lui plaire, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, quand les yeux plissés de la forgeronne arrivèrent à apercevoir de façon plus claire la figure de l'archère, ce ne furent ni étonnement ni air courroucé qui s'étaient emparés de ses traits. Il y avait comme... Une certaine tristesse. Ses yeux émeraude ne fixaient plus ceux de la jeune Norn mais semblaient perdus sur le sol, un peu plus au loin, tandis qu’elle arborait un air qui paraissait devenu sombre.

Elke fut presque perturbée d'une telle réaction. Afin d'éviter de prolonger cette discussion, qui les avait visiblement toutes deux mises dans l'embarras et leur avait sapé le moral, la forgeronne décida d'en rester là. L'heure était pour le moment à la fête... S'imprégner à nouveau de la bonne ambiance de la taverne allait lui demander de sacrés efforts à présent.

\- Venez, proposa-t-elle à Eir. Toute cette foule est là pour nous ce soir. Ce n'est peut être qu'une goutte de bière dans un tonneau, pardonnez ma comparaison, mais nous avons été victorieuses sur les Fils de Svanir. Ces louanges nous reviennent de droit.

L'archère sembla tirée de ses pensées et tourna la tête pour regarder à nouveau Elke. Plus aucune lueur de gaieté ne rayonnait dans ses yeux désormais...

\- C'est vous qu'ils acclament, dit-elle doucement. Vous avez raison, fêtez votre victoire, vous l'avez méritée. Je préfère me retirer, j'ai consommé assez d'alcool et j'ai des affaires auxquelles je dois retourner.

Eir partit, entamant des pas lents qui allaient la mener jusqu'à son pavillon.

\- Q... Quand nous reverrons-nous ? questionna la forgeronne, qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir déjà quitter les lieux.

\- Très bientôt, lâcha Eir par dessus son épaule. Très bientôt...

 

 

Le bois de la porte du petit atelier d'Elke se mit à trembler sous les poings lourds qui le martelaient. Une voix sèche s'élevait également, et bien que les sons peu audibles ne permettaient pas de distinguer attentivement les mots qu'elle prononçait, s'il était une chose de sûre, c'est que la personne à qui elle appartenait n'avait pas l'air contente.

La jeune femme, surprise, se leva de son lit tant bien que mal, essayant de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle devait avoir une figure à peu près acceptable. Après plusieurs journées et soirées passées à festoyer, l'alcool et la fatigue avaient bien fini par commencer à avoir raison d'elle... Même les Norns habitués à la boisson devaient s'avouer vaincus au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui j... J'arrive ! s'écria la forgeronne, qui dût se vêtir en précipitation.

Elle passa ensuite rapidement devant un miroir pour se rendre compte de la mine effroyable qu’exposait son visage... Ses cheveux en bataille entouraient des traits épuisés, eux-mêmes marqués par les blessures du combat qui n'avaient pas encore totalement guéri.

L'état d'Elja n'était guère mieux. La petite louve restait couchée auprès du feu tant elle avait du mal à se déplacer. Sa patte brisée la faisait toujours souffrir, et elle n'en était pas encore au bout de ses peines. Alors, quand on frappa à la porte, elle se contenta de relever la tête et de dresser les oreilles.

 

Elke n'eut pas réellement le temps d'arriver à l'entrée que la personne à l'extérieur pénétra dans sa demeure. A vrai dire, c'est tout juste si elle avait pu se couvrir de ses vêtements quand la porte avait été poussée furieusement.

Un Norn plutôt trapu au corps recouvert de tatouages fit irruption, sans même daigner saluer la propriétaire des lieux. D'une démarche nonchalante et furieuse, il avança directement dans la forge et jeta des regards de tous côtés.

\- Où est-elle ? beugla-t-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ma lame, par le cul de l’Ourse, ma lame, Asbjörn !

Elke plissa les yeux et fit une moue dubitative, cherchant dans sa mémoire la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à cet énergumène… Finalement, elle se souvint de cet homme grognon qui lui avait passé commande il y avait déjà un certain temps de cela.

\- Hum... Elle est ici, répondit la Norn, saisissant une grande épée à deux mains dans un présentoir non loin. Mais je ne l’ai pas…

Le guerrier avança et, sans attendre, empoigna l’arme d’un geste vif, l’arrachant des mains de celle qui l’avait fabriquée.

\- Pas quoi, terminée ? pesta-t-il le regard empli de colère. Ca ne m’étonne guère ! J’ai compris depuis un moment que je ne devais pas en attendre bien plus de ta part !

La forgeronne fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas le moment de venir lui chercher des noises, alors même qu’elle peinait encore à se remettre de sa consommation frénétique de Brune d’Ourse…

\- Les délais de fabrication sont plus que passés, et j’ai besoin de cette lame ! continua le Norn furieux. Je vais devoir payer un second artisan pour terminer quelque chose qui devrait être dans mes mains depuis déjà bien trop de temps. J’emmène ce travail bâclé avec moi. Rends-moi donc une partie de l’argent que je t’ai donné !

\- Je suis désolée, soupira Elke. Le temps m’a manqué, j’étais…

\- Mais je m’en cogne, ça, gamine ! Tu te donnes peut être un peu d’allure et une nouvelle popularité avec tes airs d’aventurière, mais tu es forgeronne ! Tu as des clients, un travail à faire avant tout, et…

\- Du balais, le rabat-joie ! Prends ta lame et file. Dans le cas contraire, tu sortiras d'ici avec ta future épée plantée là où je pense !

 

       Une voix féminine s’exclama, stoppant le client outragé dans ses sermons. Ce dernier se retourna pour voir pénétrer dans le pavillon deux figures lui étant inconnues… Et quelque peu menaçantes.

C’étaient là deux Norns bien imposants. L’un d’eux était une femme, vêtue d’une armure lourde typique de sa race. Elle portait une épée travaillée qui reposait sagement dans son fourreau, tandis que l’on pouvait observer la présence d’un large poignard rangé à son coté droit. Ses cheveux attachés en d’épaisses tresses étaient de couleur similaire à ceux d’Elke, de la même façon que son visage possédait de nombreux traits semblables à ceux de la propriétaire des lieux. S’il y avait bien une chose qui les différenciait majoritairement, excepté leurs tatouages, c’était le vert qui brillait dans les yeux de l’une, contre le bleu profond des prunelles de l’autre.

A ses côtés se trouvait une masse de muscles à la mine renfrognée et désagréable, cette dernière cernée par des cheveux blonds. C'était un guerrier monstrueux de par sa taille qui ne manquait pas d’impressionner le malheureux acheteur d’Elke, bien obligé de ravaler son courroux… Celui-ci grogna, dévisageant la forgeronne, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

\- C'est pas fini, on se reverra ! siffla-t-il. Tu as toujours mon or !

 

La Norn qui venait d’entrer laissa l’homme bougon claquer la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la rôdeuse. Malgré ses traits tirés, Elke fut tout de même capable de paraître un brin plus radieuse lorsqu’un grand sourire s’empara de ses lèvres.

\- Elrün ! s’écria-t-elle de joie, laissant l’autre l’enlacer tendrement. Tu es revenue !

\- Eh oui ma sœur, mais sûrement pas pour bien longtemps. Tu me connais…

L'artisane ne le savait que trop bien, hélas… Si Elke avait toujours été très proche de son père, ayant davantage d’affinités avec celui-ci, Elrün, sa sœur ainée, avait assurément suivi les traces de leur mère. C’était une exploratrice née, faite pour parcourir les Cimefroides et défier les dangers du Nord, tout en gardant la tête froide. Elle rentrait très peu souvent à Hoelbrak et ne voyait pas sa sœur plus d’une ou deux fois par année, selon les expéditions qu’elle menait. Elrün n’avait pas vraiment d’endroit qu’elle considérait comme étant son foyer. Si elle avait grandi à Hoelbrak, elle en était également partie dès qu’elle l’avait pu, affectionnant tant de parcourir les routes qu’elle ne créchait à présent que dans divers campements, auberges et autres villages qui daignaient l’accueillir. Ce n’était pas dur, d’ailleurs… Quand elle en avait l’envie ou le besoin, la guerrière n’avait aucun mal à trouver quelconque employeur à qui elle pouvait servir de mercenaire.

Ses visites à la grande cité étaient rares, et Elke aimait profiter de sa présence lorsqu'elle était de passage.

 

La forgeronne resserra son étreinte. Il était bon de voir une figure lui étant proche... Quelques secondes après, lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur le Norn qui croisait les bras quelques mètres plus loin. S’il observait les deux sœurs d’un air complètement neutre et sans piper mot, une étrange lueur vint bientôt faire scintiller son propre regard, alors qu’il se mettait à fixer Elke étrangement. Cette dernière relâcha alors son aînée, dévisageant l’homme toujours muet.

\- Toujours aussi chaleureux, n’est-ce pas Breynjar ?

\- Hmm, se contenta-t-il de répondre, sans bouger d’un pouce.

Elrün soupira face à l’attitude des deux Norns.

\- J’aimerais que vous fassiez preuve d’un peu plus de sympathie l’un envers l’autre. Je ne suis pas ici pour très longtemps, ce serait agréable de voir ma sœur et mon compagnon s’entendre et, qui sait, passer du temps ensemble, apprendre à se connaître ?

Elke autant que Breynjar semblèrent tous deux peu enclins à cette idée… Cela se lisait on ne peut plus clairement sur leurs visages.

\- Je vais vous laisser… grogna l’homme. Entre femmes. On se reverra plus tard.

Il n’attendit pas d’obtenir une réponse pour quitter les lieux, laissant les deux autres seules à la forge.

 

 

\- Deux pintes de cette bière krytienne que vous avez, je ne me souviens plus du nom…

Elrün avait cherché l’appellation de cette délicieuse boisson, qu’elle avait eu l’occasion de goûter lors d’une halte chez les Veilleurs, il n’y avait décidément rien à faire… Cela ne lui revenait pas. La tavernière haussa un sourcil et s’exécuta tout de même, entamant des pas en direction de son comptoir.

\- Euh… hésita Elke, la faisant finalement revenir. Non, du lait de dolyak pour ma part…

La forgeronne obtint de sa sœur un regard mêlant étonnement et curiosité, tandis que la serveuse s’éloignait finalement.

\- Tiens donc ? Tu ne serais pas malade, soeurette ? plaisanta Elrün.

\- Hum… Non, sourit Elke qui s’avachit sur la table, l’air épuisé.

\- Oh… Je vois. Tu as l’air d’avoir suffisamment litroné ces derniers jours. Je me trompe ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais plus résistante que ça.

Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent. Elles étaient confortablement assises dans de grands fauteuils aux épais et doux coussins. A cette heure tardive de la matinée, il n’y avait étonnamment pas grand monde dans cette taverne du côté Ouest d’Hoelbrak, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire à Elke, dont la tête semblait encore résonner quelque peu.

\- Alors, combien de temps comptes-tu rester ? demanda la forgeronne.

\- Pour le moment, quelques jours. J’ai un contrat avec la Garde du Lion qui débute dans un peu moins de deux semaines, aux Congères d’Antreneiges. Je ne vais pas trop m’éloigner ce coup-ci…

\- Est-ce qu’on va pouvoir se voir plus souvent ?

Elrün haussa les épaules et fit serra les lèvres.

\- Pas jusqu’à mon prochain retour, dans les semaines qui suivront. Je vais avoir pas mal de travail là bas. Ce n’est pas du boulot très palpitant si tu veux mon avis, mais il est devenu trop dangereux de s’aventurer plus loin au Nord.

Elke écoutait sa sœur avec intérêt. Elle aimait terriblement les récits d’aventures que cette dernière avait à lui conter, chaque fois qu’elle rentrait au pays. Elrün savait beaucoup de choses sur les contrées qui bordaient les Cimefroides, et elle faisait partie des voyageurs qui revenaient vivants de leurs expéditions dans le Détroit des Gorges Glacées.

\- Raconte-moi, demanda la plus jeune. Comment c’est… au Nord ?

Un court silence s’installa, tandis que la tavernière revenait apporter les commandes des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je peux te faire un résumé court, clair et concis de ce qu’il se passe au Détroit, répliqua Elrün. Il ne me suffit que de quelques mots : mort, couvegivres, Fils de Svanir, corruption…. Tu veux vraiment que je continue ?

\- Non… Je vois…

\- La situation a empiré. Elle s'aggrave de jour en jour.

Elke scruta nerveusement le lait de dolyak qui fumait dans la pinte qu’on lui avait apportée. A quoi pouvait-elle bien s’attendre, concernant le Nord ? En vérité, elle n’était même pas sûre de vraiment vouloir le savoir… Son engouement des derniers jours grâce à ses récentes victoires lui avait donné un moral d’acier, qui pendant un temps l’avait remontée à bloc… Mais subitement, de pénibles images revinrent hanter son esprit, lui rappelant qu’il ne suffisait pas d’avoir la motivation et le courage en soi pour vaincre la menace que représentaient le dragon de glace et ses sbires.

\- J’ai entendu les exploits que l’on t’attribue, tu sais, sourit chaleureusement Elrün en sirotant une gorgée de bière. Je suis fière de toi, petite sœur. Tu mérites mieux que de croupir dans cette forge poussiéreuse. On a beau avoir eu des influences et des goûts différents en ce qui concerne notre avenir, mais dans le fond, toi et moi partageons la même soif d’aventure.

La guerrière prit un air sombre, posant sa chope et se penchant sur la table comme pour faire silencieusement part à son interlocutrice de graves nouvelles.

\- Tu sais Elke, les Fils de Svanir ont beau être pas mal ancrés dans le coin… Ils sont misérables face à leurs comparses du Détroit, ou même encore des Congères. Ce ne sont que de pitoyables pions comparé au reste de leur clique au Nord. Ils élèvent des créatures de givre, torturent et corrompent les âmes des autres êtres vivants. Il y a des couvegivres partout. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi on les laisse déambuler tranquillement ici. Les surveiller ne suffit pas, il faut les pousser à abandonner leur lubie ou les détruire. Ours-Blanc, Sigfast et Skarti, prennent leur temps et s’empâtent dans leurs pavillons alors que le danger est là, omniprésent, sous leur nez. Ces gens là font partie des choses qui me répulsent, à Hoelbrak. Ils se targuent que leurs ancêtres ont mené notre peuple ici, en sécurité... Cela nous fait une belle jambe. Peuh ! Comme s'ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait juste au dehors ! S'ils l'étaient, ils en arriveraient tous à la même conclusion : il faut combattre.

\- Les mentalités commencent peut-être à changer, souffla la rôdeuse. Et toi, alors ? Comment se fait-il que tu souhaites rester dans les Congères d’Antreneige si la menace se fait de plus en plus grande au Détroit des Gorges Glacées ?

Elrün porta sa pinte à sa bouche, avalant deux grandes lampées de liquide, avant de reposer fermement le récipient sur la table, le faisant claquer fortement. Elle affichait à présent un visage détendu et laissait place à un sourire des plus éblouissants.

\- Je vais épouser Breynjar ! s’écria-t-elle ravie.

Elke faillit s’étouffer avec son lait de dolyak, qu’elle manqua de peu de recracher dans sa chope.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Je vais épouser Breynjar ! répéta Elrün avec entrain.

\- Mais… Tu ne peux pas ! Et il vit ici, et toi, tu voyages sans arrêt ? C’est… Enfin tu ne peux même pas savoir ce qu’il fait durant tout le temps où tu n’es pas là !

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Il peut très bien vaquer à ses occupations pendant mon absence, il n'a pas besoin d'une nourrice. Nous sommes heureux de nous retrouver quand je reviens à Hoelbrak, ça nous convient.

La forgeronne ne sut que répondre. Son visage semblait s’être décomposé devant la nouvelle. Elle tentait de cacher son mécontentement mais n'y parvenais nullement. Aussi, Elrün ne tarda pas à perdre le sourire qu’elle affichait les quelques secondes précédentes…

\- Je vois, dit-elle sérieusement, blessée. Merci de te réjouir pour moi. Je pensais que tu pourrais surpasser tes griefs et être heureuse de cette annonce. Je me suis trompée.

La guerrière serra les dents et détourna le regard. Visiblement, elle n’avait pas eu droit à la réaction escomptée.

\- Je suis contente pour toi mais… C’est Breynjar ! s’exclama Elke incrédule.

\- Vas-y, vas au bout de ta pensée ! rétorqua Elrün, vexée.

\- Mais il n’a aucune renommée, et toi tu… Tu as fait des voyages et des découvertes formidables dans ta vie ! Et ce type est… Et puis zut ! Il est louche ! Tu as vu comme il dévisage les femmes qu’il croise ? Il y a encore quelques semaines j’ai entendu dire qu’on l’avait aperçu du côté des Veines du Dragon. Tu imagines ? En plein Hoelbrak, visiter le repère des Fils ?

\- Tu as entendu… pesta la guerrière qui faisait encore cogner sa pinte contre la table, de colère, cette fois-ci. Où, as-tu entendu ? Dans quelle taverne, Elke ? Est-ce que je peux savoir seulement dans quel état tu étais, il y a quelques semaines, lorsque tes sens enivrés ont écouté de pareilles aberrations ?

\- Ca n’a pas d’importance, mais…

\- Oh que si ça en a ! Crois-tu vraiment que Breynjar accepterait de me voir s’il suivait les préceptes idiots des Fils ? Crois-tu qu’il aurait pris la peine de faire décamper le type qui te posait problème tout à l’heure ? Crois-tu seulement qu’il m’aurait demandée en mariage ?

\- Peut-être que tu es partie trop longtemps te battre contre les Svanir, et que tu en as oublié leurs méthodes de fonctionnement ! brailla la forgeronne en gesticulant, attirant l’attention et la curiosité des clients de la taverne, déjà prêts à voir deux personnes en découdre.       

Les oreilles et les yeux alentours savaient où trouver divertissement…

\- Détrompe-toi, j’en sais sûrement bien plus à leur sujet que toi ! cria Elrün tout en pointant le doigt envers sa sœur. Ce n’est pas parce que tu as combattu un de leurs minuscules chefaillons que tu en deviens pour autant une surdouée en ce qui concerne Jormag et ses sbires !

\- Ah oui ? Tu es donc déjà sûrement au courant que la seule chose qu’il attendra de toi sera que tu lui donnes des fils ? Quand toute ta famille se sera enrôlée du côté du dragon et aura sali ton nom, tu n’auras plus rien pour toi que le déshonneur et la honte.

\- Le déshonneur ? La honte ? se força à rire Elrün. Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?! Tu es restée inactive pendant des lustres, Elke ! La seule chose que l’on t’a vue faire pendant des mois et des mois, et dont tout le monde a eu vent, c’est tes déboires aux tavernes et aux festibières ! Tu veux parler de ragots, d’humiliation, eh bien parlons-en ! Dis-moi donc si ce que j’ai entendu à TON sujet est vrai ?

La rôdeuse, en colère, lança un regard noir à son interlocutrice. Il y avait des Norns autour, ce n’était certainement pas le moment de clamer à qui voulait l’entendre le passé houleux de celle qui commençait à se faire un nom… Furieuse, elle se leva précipitamment du fauteuil, les poings à plat sur la table, pour se diriger ensuite vers la sortie, balançant au passage son dû à la tavernière.

Cela ne sembla pas gêner Elrün outre-mesure, absolument piquée au vif. La guerrière se leva à son tour et emboîta le pas à sa sœur sous le regard curieux des autres clients.

Les deux femmes eurent le temps de parcourir quelques mètres en sortant de la taverne, avant qu’Elrün ne saisisse sa sœur par l’épaule, l’obligeant à se retourner et à lui faire face.

\- Moi aussi j’ai eu vent de certaines choses, Elke ! Des choses qui te placent largement au dessous de la valeur que l’on peut porter à Breynjar ! Tu veux savoir ce qu’on m’a dit ? On a paraît-il dû plusieurs fois te ramasser dans la neige alors que tu étais complètement ivre ! On t’a vue faire le pitre dans les tavernes jouant à des jeux stupides durant lesquels tu aurais finie à moitié nue ! Tu as eu un certain nombre de commandes en retard, comme ce matin, aussi, et les clients mécontents de ton travail vont commencer à faire foule devant chez toi si tu continues ! Ou bien encore, la seule activité qui a daigné entretenir tes muscles pendant un temps aurait été les bras de fer que tu t’amusais à faire au Hall de l’Esbroufe, complètement saoule ! Et je ne te parle pas du pire, dans tout ça ! De tes coucheries à droite à gauche avec des hommes et des femmes d’une renommée aussi minuscule que le serait la cheville d’un Asura !

\- Ça suffit ! gronda la forgeronne qui leva le poing, se faisant menaçante. Repars dans tes voyages ! Reste loin au Nord si ça te chante, épouse cet enfoiré qui te sert de compagnon ! De toute façon tu n’as jamais été là ! Jamais !

Elke s’en retourna, sans être suivie. Blessée par les mots de sa jeune sœur, Elrün resta figée sur la neige. Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin… Mais comme ceux de sa race, elle avait sa fierté, cette dernière lui interdisant quelconque excuse. Alors elle laissa la rôdeuse repartir à son atelier d’un pas furibond.

 

Elja se leva péniblement pour faire la fête à sa maîtresse, lorsque celle-ci revint, mais la louve comprit rapidement qu’il valait mieux laisser la Norn à ses occupations…    

Les poings serrés et tremblants de colère, la forgeronne rajouta de quoi alimenter le feu resté allumé au pavillon. Précédemment apaisées et douces, les flammes s’intensifièrent, crépitant et entourant dans un bruit sauvage le bois nouvellement ajouté aux restes de combustible.

\- En retard, hein ?! explosa Elke, qui jeta ses vêtements habituels pour enfiler sa tenue de travail et se saisir violemment de ses outils.

 

La jeune femme attrapa d’une poigne ferme de longues et fines plaques de métal, s’avérant être de futures lames d’épées qu’on lui avait commandées. D’un geste sûr et expéditif, elle les exposa toutes à la chaleur étouffante de la forge…

 

Lorsque la frénésie qui s’était emparée de la Norn s’estompa, dans la nuit qui suivit, cette dernière s’écroula de fatigue. Sur le sol, adossée à l’un des murs de son pavillon, Elke estompa la sueur de son front, contemplant avec tristesse le résultat de son courroux : les heures de travail passées à former l’acier étaient ruinées. Les épées en devenir avaient été réduites en barres et en morceaux complètement difformes, et il faudrait un temps fou pour les rendre à nouveau utilisables.

Poussant un soupir et s'assurant de ne faire aucun bruit, elle se dégagea de la douce couverture qui enveloppait son corps dénudé pour entamer des pas silencieux jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre, d'où elle pouvait mieux contempler le temps chaotique qui sévissait.


	6. Le Feu Qui Sommeille

D'épais nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au dessus des terres du royaume de Kryte. Plus les heures tardives de la nuit passaient, plus le ciel devenait noir, lugubre. Il arrivait que le climat normalement plus doux et chaud fasse des caprices, et lorsque la pluie venait, elle pouvait être rudement déversée.

 

Lorsque la jeune humaine ouvrit les yeux, un éclair déchirait le ciel, illuminant la pénombre de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. L'environnement l'entourant, précédemment plongé dans l'obscurité, révélait ses moindres détails sous l'effet des flashs lumineux qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Quel merveilleux balais que de voir la foudre danser au dehors.

Elle était paisiblement allongée dans un lit des plus somptueux, profitant du spectacle qui débutait sous son regard : en face d'elle, une fenêtre haute comme trois Norns et aussi large qu'un Charr donnait une vue exceptionnelle sur le reste de la grande cité humaine du Promontoire Divin. Puis le vent sembla souffler davantage, envoyant valser les gouttes d'eau contre la vitre, produisant le son exquis du clapotis de la pluie qui se déverse.

     

Ce n'était pas une vision désagréable pour cette jeune femme que de voir le Promontoire Divin sous un temps pourtant aussi abominable. Au contraire, elle l'appréciait même presque autant que lorsque le soleil rayonnait. Cette grande cité... Avec ses quartiers décorés mais pauvres. Avec tous ses immigrés humains qui venaient des quatre coins du monde. Avec sa noblesse, hautaine et dédaigneuse. Avec ses ministres, corrompus jusqu'à l'os, ainsi que leurs gardes... Ses mendiants, ses trafiquants, ses séraphins débordés...

Les trombes d'eau la décrasseraient sûrement un peu. Peut-être pourraient-elles même pendant quelques temps dissiper la puanteur qui régnait souvent dans les bas quartiers...

 

Un grondement soudain fit sursauter l'humaine, faisant accélérer son coeur sous l'effet de surprise. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres, se trouvant presque idiote de se faire aussi bêtement avoir. Poussant un soupir et s'assurant de ne faire aucun bruit, elle se dégagea de la douce couverture qui enveloppait son corps dénudé pour entamer des pas silencieux jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre, d'où elle pouvait mieux contempler le temps chaotique qui sévissait.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Une voix masculine peu audible prononça ces mots, de façon murmurée et groggy.

\- Non, souffla l'autre le front appuyé contre le verre de la fenêtre.

\- C'est l'orage qui m'a réveillé, grommela l'homme, se levant de son lit à son tour.

 

Lord Enrick, humain krytien d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, possédait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Une villa à l'architecture des plus magnifiques, perchée dans les hauteurs du Promontoire Divin, remplie de domestiques tous plus dociles et disciplinés les uns que les autres. Une décoration d'intérieur chique réunissant de l'or et du bois rare que les nobles de passage enviaient tous. Une fortune monstrueuse dont il pouvait faire usage lorsqu'il lui plaisait de le faire. Une épouse de haute famille également, avec qui il s'affichait lors de grandes soirées mondaines, et qui lui avait donné quatre enfants, ces derniers progressant bien dans leurs carrières respectives.

Et une amante...

Une jeune femme qui n'avait certainement pas un rang aussi élevé que le sien et dont il ne savait que très peu de choses, mais cela semblait lui convenir. Elle avait de l'esprit. Peut-être pas de quoi en faire une ministre, pensait-il, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Enrick aimait sa compagnie, fréquente ces temps-ci, car son épouse s'absentait régulièrement pour de longues périodes. Elle avait comme atouts certains ce vent de fraîcheur, cette fougue qu'apporte la jeunesse, et ce physique gracieux qui allait avec. Elle possédait des courbes féminines emplies d'élégance et des manières qui pouvaient séduire aisément n'importe quel homme. Des traits plaisants venaient agrémenter cette belle allure générale : un teint de peau chaud et foncé, contrastant avec le jaune de ses iris et la cascade d'argent que formaient ses cheveux, qui retombaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Quant à son visage... Il était lui aussi plein de contradictions, mêlant un étrange air angélique et rebelle à la fois. Ses yeux semblaient éternellement luire, rendus brillants par quelque étincelle invisible...

 

Délaissant le confort et la chaleur de sa couche, Enrick rejoint la somptueuse créature vers la fenêtre. Derrière elle, il l'enlaça de ses bras, plaçant son corps dénudé contre celui de son amante. Si cette dernière observait presque avec passion le tumulte causé par l'orage et la pluie, le noble préférait porter davantage d'attention aux baisers qu'il posait sur son épaule, la sentant prête à succomber une seconde fois à ses avances. Ce qu'Enrick ne voyait pas, c'était l'air dégoûté qu'affichait son visage. Un instant seulement sa bouche se tordit, trahissant ses sentiments, et si la nausée commençait juste à la prendre, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait passé la soirée à satisfaire l'homme...

\- Je ne me sens pas... très bien, murmura-t-elle tandis que l'autre ne cessait de la couvrir d'embrassades.

\- Ce mélange de vin, de champagne...

\- Arrête.

Ce mot dit fermement, Enrick maugréa et fit un pas en arrière, presque surpris.

\- Tiens donc, Amarel tente de se rebiffer.

\- Ce n'est pas ça... protesta cette dernière. Je ne devrais pas rester. Lady Dahlia revient demain soir et...

La dite Amarel n'eut d'autre choix que de cesser de parler, tandis qu'une puissante nausée lui fit mettre la main à la bouche.

\- Hm, grommela le noble, se dirigeant à nouveau vers son matelas douillet. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu partes, effectivement. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le contenu de ton estomac vienne entacher mon parquet. Si tu n'es même plus capable de te tenir...

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, n'ayant aucune envie de rester ici plus longtemps. Enfilant les vêtements blancs abîmés qu'elle utilisait d'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle ne fréquentait pas son amant, elle prit le chemin de la sortie mais fit un léger détour vers un présentoir comportant d'autres de ses affaires : une somptueuse parure accompagnée de joyaux étincelants.

\- Tt tt tt ! se fit entendre Enrick depuis son lit, alors même qu'il s'installait à nouveau pour dormir.

\- C'est à moi.

\- Ce n'est que partiellement à toi, puisque j'ai dépensé mon or pour t'acheter ces choses. Tu ne voudrais pas en faire usage en dehors de ma demeure ou sans ma compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

L'humaine baissa la tête, crispant la mâchoire.

\- Je t'ai offert bien trop de présents, et il y en a certains que je n'ai jamais revus, dit calmement l'homme, le visage à moitié fourré dans un oreiller de plumes moelleux. Tu devais porter cette tenue demain matin, faire bonne figure devant mes amis ministres et autres personnes influentes, et partir dans l'après-midi, comme il était convenu. C'est un peu comme... un pacte entre nous, tu vois ? T'avoir à mon bras était fort agréable (jusqu'à ce que tu ne commences à devenir revêche et déplaisante du moins), alors je me faisais bon gentilhomme. Si tu romps ce pacte, il est hors de question que je t'entretienne davantage, et je ne voudrais plus jamais te voir, ne serait-ce que dans la rue. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que ce n'est pas ton rôle de prendre les décisions... Mais soit. Pars. Cependant, pars comme tu es venue : sans rien.

     

La porte de la chambre se referma presque violemment, et Lord Enrick put se rendormir l'esprit tranquille. Dès le lendemain, il irait chercher parmi ses suivantes une jeune femme docile qui serait plus que ravie d'obtenir ses faveurs et de lui confier sa beauté.

 

 

 

Une pause...

Il lui fallait faire une pause, avant de reprendre la marche. L'ex amante de Lord Enrick, à présent trempée jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie torrentielle, n'était désormais plus loin de répandre tripes et boyaux sur les pavés. Elle déambulait depuis un moment dans les sombres ruelles du Promontoire, ayant pris soin d'éviter les grands axes sur lesquels se trouvaient régulièrement des Séraphins. Jusque là, elle n'avait rencontré sur sa route qu'un clochard aussi imbibé d'eau gelée qu'elle... Sûrement à cause du temps effroyable, car même en ces heures avancées, il n'était pas rare de voir d'ordinaire quelques personnes mal famées traînant ici et là.

Une fois que son champ de vision cessa de tourner à n'en plus finir et qu'elle eut reprit son souffle, elle put repartir non sans difficulté.

 

Après des minutes qui semblèrent une éternité à la jeune femme, elle réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre le quartier Est de Rurikton. Titubant, les derniers pas la séparant de son logis à l'architecture ascalonienne devinrent presque un supplice.

Le pas de la porte, enfin... A peine franchi, l'humaine n'eut d'autre choix que de se mouvoir péniblement jusqu'aux toilettes, malheureusement situées à un niveau supérieur. Une fois le contenu de son estomac complètement évacué, elle se dirigea dans la salle de séjour pour se laisser lourdement choir sur un divan éreinté par l'usure.

Si cette petite et modeste demeure semblait un brin précaire et peu confortable, elle était néanmoins un sanctuaire des plus adorés par celle qui l'occupait actuellement. C'était un minuscule bâtiment, dont les trois pièces (une chambre, une cuisine et un petit salon d'accueil, s'entassaient les unes sur les autres pour former une maigre tour dépenaillée aux murs gris pâle et aux tuiles noires.

Le séjour, où l'humaine se situait, ne possédait sur son plancher craquant guère plus qu'un divan, un tapis et une commode, tous aussi meurtris les uns que les autres. Une cheminée de pierre peu souvent allumée venait compléter le tout. La décoration manquait à l'appel, n'étant composée que d'un vase aux fleurs fanées et d'une grande peinture que la jeune femme observait l'air triste. Sur la toile étaient représentés trois enfants souriants, deux filles, un garçon. Leur frappante ressemblance démontrait leur appartenance à la même fratrie : tous possédaient cette peau chocolatée et ces cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, si caractéristiques de leur famille. Seule différait la couleur de leurs yeux. Deux l'avaient verte, tandis que la plus jeune possédait des prunelles d'un jaune doré flamboyant...

Prunelles qui devinrent masquées sous des paupières lourdes de fatigue et de lassitude.

 

 

 

La Colonie d'Ascalon, enfin ! Cette petite bourgade assez peuplée n'était qu'un village parmi de nombreux autres dans la région des Champs de Gendarran, mais elle était tout de même assez réputée. Non pas pour ses produits locaux ou le charme de ses paysages, mais pour le caractère particulièrement infâme de ses habitants envers le royaume de Kryte.

En effet, les villageois résidant à la valeureuse Colonie descendaient directement des Ascaloniens expatriés deux cent cinquante ans auparavant, ceux ayant franchi les rudes Cimefroides et affronté le courroux des Charrs et des nains du Sommet de Pierre. Ceux guidés par le prince Rurik dans le but d'une vie nouvelle... Les habitants du hameau avaient cela de particulier qu'ils n'appréciaient ni les Krytiens ni leur bien-aimée souveraine, la reine Jennah. Bien que la Colonie soit protégé par les Séraphins et placée sous la juridiction de la reine, comme toutes les terres du royaume, ces humains là revendiquaient pleinement leur sang ascalonien et n'hésitaient pas à faire étalage de leur méprise concernant la politique actuelle... Ici, on était loin de se proclamer "Krytien", et la rancoeur était réciproque... Fort heureusement, tous n'étaient pas aussi récalcitrants et indociles.

\- Nous y voilà, Amarel !

La voix était celle d'un vieil homme, inconfortablement assis sur le banc boisé et humide de l'avant de sa charrette. Criant ces mots, il rehaussa son épais manteau laineux pour mieux se couvrir du vent et de la bruine, puis stoppa son taureau de bât d'un coup sec sur les rennes.

La passagère qu'il transportait, assise au milieu de sa cargaison, descendit rapidement de la carriole et s'avança au niveau du vieux marchand, arrêté sur la place centrale de la Colonie d'Ascalon. Elle lui lança quelques pièces qu'il s'empressa de ranger dans ses poches, d'un geste vif et assuré.

\- Comme d'habitude ? Dans deux jours ? demanda-t-il, le visage dégoulinant de pluie malgré sa capuche.

\- Non... répondit la jeune femme en détournant le regard. Je n'ai plus rien à faire au Promontoire pour le moment.

\- Alors c'est l'heure des adieux. A ta place, j'aurais préféré rester là-bas que de retourner ici. Les gens sont d'un désagréable... M'enfin. Au revoir gamine, fais attention à toi.

L'homme couina des mots étranges et sa bête se remit en marche, prête à quitter le village.

 

 

Il s'avérait presque douloureux de toquer à la porte de la maison familiale. Pour des raisons physiques, tout d'abord, car les doigts trempés et refroidis peinaient à frapper ; puis pour des raisons liées à l'âme. S'il était une chose de sûre, c'est que la jeune humaine devinait très nettement l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir.

Quelques secondes après qu'elle eu manifesté sa présence sur le pas de l'entrée, le son d'une clé tournant dans la serrure se fit entendre, et on ouvrit.

\- Tiens. Ma soeur. Je me disais aussi que tu ne tarderais pas à refaire surface.

La voix grave et masculine de l'homme se faisait des plus froides, mais il laissa sa cadette entrer, penaude.

Amrad Maeglin n'était pas un mauvais personnage... S'approchant bientôt de la trentaine d'années, il était désormais le propriétaire de la maison de ses parents, celle-là même qui avait vu la famille grandir. Seulement, maintenant, il en était devenu le seul résidant, du moins presque, sa soeur s'absentant trop souvent.

\- Ayren ! tonna-t-il en la fixant sévèrement de ses prunelles vertes, alors que cette dernière empruntait déjà la direction des escaliers dans le but de courir à sa chambre. Tu comptes aller et venir à ta guise sans aucune justification ?

La jeune femme serra les dents et s'en retourna sans même lui répondre.

\- Ayren !!! appela à nouveau son frère, sans succès.

 

Le dîner fut glacial, dans tous les sens du terme, car aucun des deux Maeglin n'osait toucher à son repas. Il régnait une tension plus que palpable et un silence digne d'un cimetière, car les seuls sons parvenant aux oreilles des deux descendants ascaloniens étaient ceux de l'orage et de la pluie.

Ayren baissait les yeux et observait sans piper mot le contenu sans saveur de son assiette, peu remplie, d'ailleurs. Son frère, quant à lui, ne cessait de lui envoyer un regard accusateur et attendait patiemment qu'elle explique la raison de son absence, comme il avait coutume de le faire à son retour.

Amrad était fatigué. Fatigué des frasques de sa soeur, de cette pente lente mais sûre qui menait leur famille vers la pauvreté. Lui aussi observait régulièrement le portrait de sa fratrie dans leur enfance, joyeuse et pleine de vie, car un double de celui du Promontoire avait été réalisé et reposait sur le mur du séjour. Et si ses yeux s'emplissaient de tendresse lorsqu'il regardait ce vieux souvenir, ils en venaient vite à être plein de nostalgie... puis de rage.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment que sa cadette décida de sortir de son mutisme. Elle se leva pour aller fouiller dans un baluchon, duquel elle saisit ce qui ressemblait à une bourse pleine. Elle la jeta presque sur la table, devant le nez d'Amrad, avant de se rasseoir, le regardant désormais d'un air défiant. Ce dernier aperçut des pièces d'or dégringoler du tissu dans lequel elles étaient enfermées.

\- Si ça ne suffit pas pour retarder les échéances, alors là oui, tu pourras m'en vouloir, laissa lourdement tomber Ayren. Mais avec ça, on peut conserver pendant un moment la maison d'Anyel au Promontoire tout comme celle-ci.

La présence de tout cet argent était loin d'avoir l'effet voulu sur son frère. Au contraire, ce fut tout l'inverse qui se produisit...

\- À qui tu l'as volé ?! s'exclama l'homme.

\- À personne.

\- Ne me force pas à te faire cracher le morceau ! hurla-t-il de plus belle. Tu pars à la capitale et tu reviens avec un sac plein d'or ? Pas de cuivre, d'argent, non bien sûr, mais d'or ?! En quelques jours ?

\- Ce qui compte c'est qu'il est là, pesta la jeune femme. T'as fait quoi, toi, de ton côté, hein ?

Amrad se leva, furieux.

\- Ça suffit. À qui tu as volé ça ?

\- À un homme des plus lourdauds qui est loin, très loin d'en avoir besoin. Il ne verra même pas qu'il lui manque quelques pièces...

\- Mais as-tu la moindre idée des conséquences ?! gronda Amrad qui tapa du poing sur la table. Est-ce que t'es devenue folle ? Tu veux finir en prison ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te défendre lorsque les Séraphins ou la garde du Ministère viendront te chercher !

\- Personne ne viendra me chercher... souffla Ayren, d'un air d'adolescente réprimandée.

Son frère ramassa la bourse, remettant vite à l'intérieur les pièces qui en étaient sorties, puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit.

Sous les yeux interrogatifs puis stupéfaits de la jeune femme, il s'apprêta à balancer l'or à l'extérieur.

\- Mais.... Mais t'es malade !!! rugit Ayren qui poussa l'autre pour lui arracher la petite sacoche des mains. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de faire ça ?! De me sacrifier ?! De me laisser toucher par un type aussi affreux de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur !!! Je fais ce que je peux, moi, monsieur, pour ramener l'argent dont on a besoin, et oui, si ça doit passer par le fait d'extorquer les stupides bourgeois du Promontoire, ça ne me dérange pas !

\- Attends, extorquer, ou te prostituer ?! répliqua Amrad mêlant dégoût et colère à sa réponse. Et en plus tu voles des nobles krytiens, comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends compte de la honte que tu nous infliges !

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

\- Mais ne fais rien, alors, par les Six ! Père et mère sont loin de nous avoir donné une éducation pareille ! Ils doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes et être la risée de toutes les Brumes ! Notre nom était synonyme de gloire et d'héroïsme par le passé, et maintenant de quoi ? De risibilité et de jouets des Krytiens ? Ces espèces de chiens qui en veulent toujours plus ! Comme si la vie de notre soeur aînée n'était pas déjà un assez lourd tribu ! Et toi, qui vas vivre dans sa maison quand cela te chante, tu....

L'humain passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blancs, que ses doigts empoignèrent.

\- Tu me dégoûtes ! lâcha-t-il lourdement.

\- C'est réciproque ! pesta Ayren. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux, à vendre des livres poussiéreux qui rapportent une misère ? Tu te crois supérieur, parce que tu te retrouves à être l'aîné de la famille maintenant qu'Anyel n'est plus là ? Eh bien laisse moi te dire que non, ça ne te rend pas plus important ! Tu es au moins aussi minable que moi et d'une manière presque pire puisque tu laisses crouler notre nom et notre famille dans le néant sans rien faire !

La jeune humaine n'avait rien à ajouter à cela, et si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pu le faire, car la main de son frère s'abattit violemment sur sa joue, provoquant un silence terrible à nouveau.

Ayren entrouvrit la bouche, blessée, humiliée, tandis que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

\- Je.... Excuse-moi, je... bafouilla Amrad, qui jamais n'avait fait une telle chose auparavant. Je ne voulais pas, c'est...

Sa soeur lui lança un regard noir. Emportant sa bourse avec elle, elle s'en fut en courant dans sa chambre et referma sèchement la porte derrière elle.

 

Durant l'obscurité de la nuit, alors que tout le village, et surtout son frère, dormaient profondément, l'humaine prépara à nouveau son baluchon. Avant de disparaître de la maison familiale avec quelques vêtements de rechange et autres babioles, elle ouvrit le tiroir d'un meuble massif du séjour, pour en sortir un pendentif et sa chaîne. L'objet, qui dégageait de temps en temps une étrange lueur dorée, faisait scintiller ses yeux d'une couleur similaire. L'observant calmement quelques longues secondes, elle le fourra ensuite avec le reste de ses affaires, pour ensuite fuir la Colonie d'Ascalon.


	7. Un Nouveau Concurrent

Le Lac Morn, dit Lac du Deuil, était contrairement à ce que son nom pouvait laisser entendre un endroit très animé, à Hoelbrak. Situé totalement à l'Ouest de la cité, il avait été l'un des lieux les plus importants lors de sa fondation, comportant lui aussi son lot de légendes liées à son histoire. Cette vaste étendue gelée entourée de montagnes abruptes et enneigées était autrefois occupée par un gigantesque glacier, qui selon les skaalds aurait disparu sous les coups puissants du marteau de Hrotbeir, à la demande d'Asgeir.

Aux alentours de l'eau figée en glace se trouvaient toujours de nombreux badauds et divers animaux. Il n'était absolument pas rare de voir de grands ours blancs circuler sur la banquise et déposer leurs grandes empreintes dans les neiges la bordant, coexistant pacifiquement avec les Norns, pour qui ils restaient sacrés.

Désormais, le lac était très régulièrement visité pour son activité principale fort appréciée de la population norn : la bagarre de barils. Alors que les membres de chaque équipe se confrontaient à en perdre haleine dans des matchs violents, envoyant de tous côtés des tonneaux dans le but de les rapporter dans leur camp, de nombreux supporters assistaient aux rencontres. Nul ne sait si les Norns aimaient davantage la beauté du jeu ou les coups échangés et les pintes d'alcool qui circulaient par la suite...

Pour accompagner le grand terrain de jeu du lac se trouvait là-bas l'une des brasseries les plus appréciées du coin : la brasserie Courage. Un établissement convivial en plein air et des plus spacieux, servant à tout gosier assoiffé les meilleures bières de la région. Pour parfaire cette excellence, les clients avaient une vue directe sur le Lac Morn et ses fameuses bagarres de barils.

     

Deetje avait absolument tenu à y emmener Elke. Ces temps-ci, cette dernière ne faisait que rarement d'infidélités au Hall de l'Esbroufe, mais sous l'insistance de la tanneuse, elle n'avait semblait-il guère eu le choix.

Cela faisait à présent une bonne heure que les deux Norns sirotaient leurs boissons, observant en même temps leurs frères de race se défier sur la glace du lac. Lorsque l'un des joueurs, luttant comme si sa vie en dépendait, revint amener un baril dans son camp, offrant un point à son équipe, Deetje ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de joie en sautillant brusquement, faisant sursauter son amie.

\- Je ne savais pas que ce sport t'intéressait... souffla la rôdeuse en reprenant ses esprits.

Mais l'autre ne réagit nullement, demeurant ailleurs, la bouche ouverte figée dans un grand sourire. Ses yeux scintillants semblaient braqués sur le concurrent ayant marqué, qui retournait aussitôt dans le match.

\- Je vois... gloussa Elke qui par ses rires railleurs attira finalement l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Hé ! Je t'interdis de te moquer, plaisanta-t-elle tout en lançant un petit coup de coude. C'est... Hum. Tu sais, ce chasseur dont je t'avais parlé, il y a quelques temps...

Les yeux d'Elke s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oui, eh bien... continua Deetje, qui semblait presque gênée, se mettant à parler à une allure folle. J'ai fini par revoir mes a priori le concernant ! Tu sais que ça fait un moment qu'il venait me voir à l'atelier et que, bon, je le trouvais particulièrement ennuyeux et lourdingue, car en plus il espérait m'impressionner avec des prises ridicules, mais apparemment en peu de temps il a beaucoup essayé de s'améliorer (et il est tenace le bougre !) et puis j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je devais vraiment lui plaire pour qu'il insiste autant, et....

La tanneuse fit une pause, embarrassée par la mine amusée de sa comparse.

\- J'ai l'air si ridicule que ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit chaleureusement la rôdeuse, qui attrapa d'une main amicale l'épaule de son interlocutrice. Je trouve ça très bien pour toi, et très... Touchant. Cela fait longtemps que tu attends de partager ta vie avec quelqu'un. Mais... Ne disais-tu pas qu'il était d'une renommée plutôt... Faiblarde ?

\- Justement ! Sa ténacité m'a impressionnée. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire qu'il a fait ça par amour, mais en tout cas, il tente de se mettre davantage au devant de la scène. Il a rapporté l'autre soir la tête d'un chef draguerre ainsi que son arme, au nez et à la barbe d'un autre chasseur qui convoitait cette prise depuis déjà plusieurs mois ! Et regarde... N'est-il pas craquant quand il marque des points aux barils ?

 

Les deux amies sourirent et elles trinquèrent une nouvelle fois, célébrant la naissance d'une possible relation amoureuse. Observant les joueurs sur la glace et sirotant sa bière, Elke devina désormais très clairement la raison pour laquelle Deetje avait tenu à l'emmener à la brasserie Courage. La forgeronne examina davantage l'homme qui faisait chavirer le coeur de la tanneuse : un Norn d'une taille impressionnante mais à la corpulence plutôt fine, qui s'avérait être très agile sur le sol gelé. De ce qu'elle pouvait en apercevoir de loin, il avait un visage renfrogné mais pas désagréable pour autant à contempler, révélé et encadré par de longs cheveux bruns bien tressés. S'il ne plaisait pas particulièrement à la rôdeuse, elle ne doutait nullement de sa capacité de séduction envers son amie : c'était tout à fait son genre...

Deetje sembla pendant un moment fort occupée à gesticuler et brailler devant le spectacle de la bagarre de barils, manquant plusieurs fois de peu de renverser le contenu de sa chope tant elle était absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait. Si Elke se réjouissait du bonheur de sa camarade, elle ne tarda pas à se perdre dans ses songes et à montrer une mine empreinte de tristesse, comme si ce joyeux tableau la ramenait quelques années en arrière, lorsque sa propre vie paraissait plus facile, plus colorée...

Une accolade pleine de sympathie tira la jeune femme de sa torpeur, et le sourire bienveillant de Deetje réchauffa son âme. Les amis... Toujours là quand il le fallait, aptes à deviner tous les tracas quand nul mot ne leur avait été soufflé pour exprimer quelconque peine.

\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser le passé te rattraper, conseilla la tanneuse. Halfdan n'était tout simplement pas fait pour toi. Et là, au dehors, il y a tout un tas de personnes qui valent le coup d'être connues. Pas forcément d'un point de vue romantique, tu sais ! Je pense que tu gagnerais à t'ouvrir davantage. À ce moment là, qui sait si tu ne rencontreras pas quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie ?

Elke pouffa.

\- Vraiment ? Je crois que j'ai mieux à faire en ce moment que de me chercher un compagnon !

\- Mais l'un n'est pas forcément contradictoire avec l'autre ! s'exclama Deetje. Imagine ! Chassant à tes côtés ! Un bel homme, fort, tatoué sur tout le corps pour montrer sa dévotion à l'Ourse, exécuteur d'ettins, de draguerres, ou de...

La rôdeuse fut prise de rire, opinant du chef pour accepter par forfait les arguments chocs de la jeune femme, qui rigola à son tour.

Comme si les supplications de la tanneuse avaient fini par être entendues par quelconque divinité, un Norn qui les dépassait toutes les deux d'une tête venait de les approcher, les lèvres plissées et un sourcil relevé démontrant sa bonhomie. Son épaisse barbe blonde nattée comportait un certain nombre de colifichets qui scintillaient face à la blancheur de la neige environnante.

\- Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles ! s'avança-t-il sans invitation, saisissant une femme dans chaque bras, lesquels tenaient aussi deux chopes pleines. Il se trouve que je reviens d'un voyage palpitant des Falaises de Hantedraguerre, et je dois dire que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'aussi jolies Norns d'aussi près ! Un peu de compagnie, ça vous dit ?

\- Mais volontiers ! répondit Deetje avec entrain tandis qu'Elke se débarrassait de l'épais bras poilu qui lui entourait les épaules. Je ne vais pas tarder à devoir rejoindre mon atelier... Mais vois-tu, mon amie ici présente a sûrement du temps à tuer et est un coeur à prendre !

La rôdeuse écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard surpris et furieux à sa comparse.

\- Aaaaaah ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! badina l'homme. Une belle femme comme elle ne devrait pas être seule, pourtant ! Mon nom est Igvar Sigulfsson, grand explorateur des Cimefroides et éradicateur de Jotuns !

Igvar tendit une main ouverte à Elke, cette dernière la saisissant plus par politesse que par réelle volonté.

\- Elke Asbjörn, répondit-elle sans chaleur dans la voix tout en secouant son bras, Pourfendeuse d'Issormir.

\- Ça par exemple ! s'exclama le Norn. Je me disais bien aussi que ton visage m'était familier ! Non pas que je t'aie beaucoup aperçue ces derniers temps, mais j'étais là à la Grande Traque ! Enfin, là... Peut-être un peu ailleurs à cause des pintes, c'est vrai, haha ! Mais je me souviens de la guivre géante et de la passion qu'ont eu les skaalds à raconter ton combat ! D'ailleurs on les entend beaucoup parler de toi en ce moment, et pas simplement à Hoelbrak.

\- Hum. C'est probable.

\- Pas que pour la Grande Traque, en plus ! Mon frère m'a raconté la façon dont tu as vaincu Vidkun et sa bête corrompue ! D'une seule main, sans même te forcer dit-on, tuant le Svanir du bras gauche et le monstre du droit ! En un coup, paf !

Elke ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était amusant de voir comme les histoires des conteurs circulaient par la suite dans les bouches des Norns, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'y ajouter quelques fabulations personnelles visant à rendre les récits plus incroyables et palpitants encore. Igvar semblait absorbé par ce qu'il relatait, ce qui ne manquait pas de flatter la concernée, tandis que Deetje se prêtait au jeu de l'écoute passionnée.

\- Tout ça pour dire, Pourfendeuse d'Issormir, que tu es une grande combattante ! s'exclama Igvar après s'être désaltéré grâce à une grande gorgée de bière. Mais du coup, je n'ose imaginer la puissance encore plus phénoménale de Mikkel Toivosson, qui t'a écrasée sans mal lors du duel que tu as provoqué l'an passé, au grand festibière de Boréalis ! Tu te souviens ?

Le visage d'Elke se décomposa tandis que Deetje haussait les sourcils, surprise, manquant de recracher sa boisson, et affichait par la suite un sourire plus qu'embarrassé. S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que la forgeronne se souvenait de ce jour dans ses moindres détails, et ce même malgré l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité à ce moment là. Ivre et fanfaronne, elle s'était empêtrée dans une joute verbale avec Mikkel, ce jeune Norn de son âge qu'elle détestait depuis son enfance. Faisant son possible pour éviter de le croiser dans les tavernes qu'elle appréciait ainsi qu'aux festibières, il avait fallu que la rôdeuse se retrouve nez à nez avec lui. Ce genre de rencontre demeurait toujours... Explosif. Le ton avait monté, comme d'habitude, l'un tentant d'humilier l'autre publiquement sous les clameurs bruyantes et ravies des autres. L'enivrement faisant le reste, la jeune femme enhardie provoqua son rival dans un combat singulier. Aucune magie n'était permise, et c'est pourtant là que tout s'était joué.

\- Cet espèce de sal... Il a triché !! tonna Elke dont le visage devenait cramoisi.

\- Moi, pour ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux, il t'a juste battue... rectifia calmement Igvar d'un haussement d'épaule tout en levant l'index.

\- Euh, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux... tenta Deetje, rapidement coupée par son amie, devenue furieuse en une fraction de seconde.

\- Il a utilisé la magie ! Il n'a pas respecté les règles ! Personne ne l'a vu faire, mais c'est évident vu la quantité de bière que tout le monde avait dans chaque oeil !!!

\- N'empêche que pour moi, si Mikkel avait participé à la Traque, ce serait lui le vainqueur. Je pense qu'il a raison, du coup, maintenant, de clamer à qui veut l'entendre que si tu accomplis tous ces exploits dernièrement, il peut le faire aussi, et en mieux. Quand on a été battu, on a été battu... Il faut aussi savoir reconnaître ses faiblesses et...

La forgeronne posa violemment sa chope sur le bois du comptoir. Elle profita de sa main nouvellement libre pour rudement saisir la barbe d'Igvar et rapprocher son visage du sien, le fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air furibond.

\- Répète encore une fois ce que tu viens de dire, sombre abruti, et je te jure que je t'encastre la tronche dans la glace du Lac Morn !!

\- Maiiiiiiis c'est qu'il se fait tard, non ? s'interposa Deetje. Je suis sûre que mon amie a quelques métaux à frapper à sa forge !

La tanneuse passa entre les deux Norns dans le but de les séparer et saisit Elke par les épaules, l'entraînant légèrement en arrière.

\- Il n'y a aucun métal que j'ai plus envie de cogner que la tête de ce conn...

\- Hé !! intervint sèchement Deetje, repoussant la rôdeuse de plus belle jusqu'à ce que cette dernière daigne décrocher ses yeux de l'homme qu'elle fusillait du regard. Tu as fini, ça y est ?

\- Tu as raison ! pesta la forgeronne, se débarrassant froidement de la poigne de l'autre. Il y a du travail qui m'attend ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore là, à regarder des barils voler et à écouter les conneries de ce type !

\- Arrête ces gamineries, tu veux ! Laisse Mikkel palabrer et raconter ses salades à qui veut l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Les gens sauront bien assez tôt que cet imbécile ne vaut rien.

Elke ne pipa mot, se contentant de garder cet air froid et implacable qu'elle savait faire à la perfection...

\- Ta colère te sera plus utile contre tes vrais ennemis que contre Mikkel Toivosson.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, grommela finalement la rôdeuse. Tôt ou tard, il en aura pour son argent, je peux te le garantir.

Sa camarade n'eut le temps de lui répondre qu'elle lui tournait déjà le dos, sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part. Deetje soupira, voyant son amie s'éloigner de l'ambiance pourtant toujours chaleureuse et animée de la brasserie Courage.

 

 

 

 

Les oreilles d'Elja se dressèrent et la louve, sagement couchée auprès du feu de la forge, se mit à geindre. Sa maîtresse, occupée à ranger ses outils de travail, lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'animal sautilla vivement, délaissant le confort des flammes qui lui chauffaient la fourrure. Elle semblait aussi vive et joviale que lorsque la rôdeuse retournait à son pavillon après un moment d'absence. A présent bien remise de ses blessures, elle n'avait aucun mal à cabrioler de toutes parts comme à son habitude !

Elke plissa les yeux et tourna la tête pour observer, à l'entrée de sa demeure, une large silhouette brune. Garm se tenait là, droit, fier, silencieux, et il fixait intensément la propriétaire des lieux, comme si sa présence était liée à quelconque missive. Le loup sinistre ne semblait pas prêter attention à la petite femelle blanche qui ne cessait de gambader gaiement autour de lui... Il semblait qu'Elja l'appréciait, et ce malgré l'ignorance qu'il lui portait en retour.

Nul n'était plus capable de comprendre les intentions du familier d'Eir qu'un disciple du Loup. Ainsi, Elke abandonna ses occupations pour suivre les pas de Garm, ordonnant auparavant à sa propre bête de monter la garde à la forge.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle alors sans pour autant s'attendre à une réponse... Qui lui parût bientôt évidente.

Aucun doute, le grand loup noir la conduisait dans la direction du pavillon de sa maîtresse. Ce dernier ne se trouvait pas très loin de la demeure de la rôdeuse, au Sud Est d'Hoelbrak, là où vivaient de nombreux autres artisans.

 

Garm, qui allait au pas, semblait s'impatienter. Aussi, il se mit à trottiner à grandes foulées, obligeant la Norn à forcer l'allure pour rester à son chevet. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, ils arrivèrent devant un chemin barré d'une gigantesque porte de bois ouvragée, qui demeurait légèrement ouverte. Garm s'arrêta devant l'édifice et haleta, jeta un regard significatif à la forgeronne, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

La maison de Sculpteroche, demeure et atelier d'Eir Stegalkin...

Elke fit une grimace et avala difficilement sa salive. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle allait dépasser ces portes massives pour s'introduire chez la légende qui y résidait. Elle s'était souvent demandé à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse cour au bout du chemin, qui selon les dires abritait un nombre de statues qui variait en fonction du travail qu'effectuait la sculptrice. Si beaucoup parmi ses semblables n'avaient eu de scrupule à visiter le pavillon, Elke, jeune et quelque peu impressionnée de la renommée de sa propriétaire, n'avait jamais osé y poser les pieds.

Alors la jeune femme avança, s'introduisant dans l'entrebâillement lui ouvrant la voie, Garm marchant sur ses talons. Un passage enneigé et légèrement pentu la mena sur une cour ouverte, qui surplombait par sa faible hauteur le quartier des artisans d'Hoelbrak.

Les yeux de la forgeronne s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent sur la droite de massives statues de pierre surplomber la zone, dévisageant tout intrus pénétrant les lieux. De l'autre côté de la cour se trouvait la demeure d'Eir, dans laquelle Garm partit en courant, laissant là l'invitée. Ce qui la surprit davantage encore furent les deux enfants norns qui jouaient devant les piédestaux, riant et s'envoyant des boules de neige comme s'ils se situaient dans n'importe quel quartier de la cité. Visiblement, Eir laissait aisément les gens circuler dans sa propriété.

Elke comptait se diriger vers le pavillon, mais se trouva retenue par la magnificence des gigantesques sculptures d'Eir, qui faisaient aisément deux à trois fois sa taille. Leur pierre grise était recouverte de neige sur ses sommets, et par endroits pendaient des chandelles de glace, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté du travail de l'artiste.

Nul besoin pour tout bon Norn qui se respectait de lire les gravures décrivant les noms des personnalités représentées. L'une des plus imposantes était celle de Jora, dont la légende nourrissait l'inspiration de nombreux créateurs norns. Son regard sévère, celui d'une guerrière aux combats épiques, semblait juger la vaillance de quiconque se confronterait à elle. On trouvait aussi Setta Lameforte et sa tragique histoire, Brouillandre Demifou, l'inventeur de la Brune d'Ourse, ou d'autres encore plus connus comme Asgeir et Gaerta Ours-Blanc, l'épouse de Knut, toujours active quelque part dans les Cimefroides...

En revanche, au milieu de tous ces héros, siégeait une sculpture moitié plus petite que les autres. Elle ne représentait pas un Norn, mais un Asura, âgé semblait-il, et au regard perçant de malice. Pourquoi diantre cette petite créature reposait là, entourée de Norns aux histoires plus fabuleuses les unes que les autres ?

Elke s'avança, piquée par la curiosité. Pouvait-il s'agir d'un ami d'Eir ? Aurait-elle reçu quelconque commande de la part d'un Asura ? Toujours était-il que pour n'importe quel spectateur lambda, sa présence pouvait paraître presque inappropriée.

La rôdeuse lut la gravure du piédestal. Une grande place avait été consacrée à une inscription, apparemment non réalisée. Seul le nom "Snaff" venait remplir quelques centimètres de l'espace délaissé.

Les traits creusés traçant les lettres du prénom furent bientôt remplis de neige, et la forgeronne sursauta. L'un des deux enfants, un "petit" garçon aux cheveux roux en bataille, riait aux éclats.

\- Je l'avais presque ! clama-t-il d'un ton loin d'être innocent.

\- Oui, et vu que tu ne sais pas viser, tu l'as pas eu... pouffa sa camarade, une Norn un peu plus jeune que lui à la chevelure aussi noire que Corbeau.

Elke croisa les bras.

\- Et qui tu voulais toucher, moi ? Les autres Norns ? Ou cet Asura ?

\- L'Asura, bien sûr ! répondit l'enfant. On envoie pas des boules de neige sur les héros !

\- Hum... réfléchit la rôdeuse en contemplant "Snaff". Peut-être qu'il est lui aussi un héros.

La fillette écarquilla de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Les héros ça existe pas chez les Asuras ! Ils sont tout petits et avec une grosse tête, ils peuvent pas se battre.

\- Ils le peuvent, insista Elke. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'utilisent pas la force brute qu'ils ne savent pas combattre.

\- Tu en as déjà vu ?

\- Oui, j'en ai déjà vu... Il y en a toujours qui gardent le portail asura d'Hoelbrak, sans compter les visiteurs, les marchands, les...

\- Se battre ? Tu en as déjà vu se battre ? questionna le garçon, sceptique.

La Norn se perdit dans ses songes un instant.

Des Asuras, c'est sûr qu'elle en avait aperçu dans la cité. On pouvait toujours en trouver quelques uns, de la même façon que des Charrs, des Humains ou des Sylvaris... Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais observé en train de lutter. A vrai dire, la jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment exploré le monde au-delà des Cimefroides, la plupart de ses périples s'étant toujours déroulés à Hoelbrak et aux alentours. Ce qu'elle savait de la Tyrie dépassait peu les monts enneigés qui séparaient la région de sa naissance des cultures et peuplades extérieures ; et la plupart de ses avis et opinions étaient bercés des préjugés et des racontars qui circulaient chez ses frères de race. Toutefois, peu satisfaite de donner raison à deux enfants, Elke trouva une façon détournée d'imposer sa vision des choses, tout comme elle se rendit elle-même à une certaine évidence.

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que si cet Asura n'était pas un héros, il se trouverait ici, au milieu des plus grands ? Le travail d'Eir et ses oeuvres personnelles ne peuvent représenter n'importe qui.

Le garçon ouvra la bouche mais ne trouva mot à redire. Aussi, il saisit son amie par le bras et tous deux s'en furent en courant par le chemin menant à la sortie.

\- C'était un héros, oui.

Elke se retourna vivement, surprise, faisant désormais face à Eir. Cette dernière observait la sculpture d'un air empli de tristesse et de nostalgie. La forgeronne brûlait d'envie de demander l'identité de ce petit personnage, mais sa subite curiosité et la mine dépitée de l'archère la convinrent que ce n'était pas une question à poser... D'ailleurs, Eir ne semblait pas vouloir entamer ce sujet de conversation, car elle invita rapidement l'autre à entrer dans sa demeure, lui confiant qu'elle avait à lui parler.

 

Des statues, et encore des statues. Il n'y en avait pas d'aussi grandes que dans la cour de la sculptrice, mais on pouvait en compter au moins autant. Le pavillon d'Eir ressemblait fort aux autres demeures norns (si l'on omettait le fait qu'il était d'une taille bien supérieure à beaucoup d'autres maisons), comportant un mobilier de bois décoré et ce que les Norns jugeaient nécessaire à la vie de tous les jours. A première vue on trouvait un grand lit, une baignoire, des braseros au feu crépitant, une table, des ustensiles de cuisine, des présentoirs à armes... Et sur l'autre moitié de la place restante, des outils permettant à l'artiste de travailler les différents supports qu'elle utilisait pour son métier.

Une étrange sculpture attira l'oeil d'Elke, car elle différenciait les autres en tout point : il s'agissait d'un Norn, visiblement représenté à grandeur réelle. Son visage semblait empli de sagesse et son regard se faisait doux, alors qu'il tendait une main comme pour que l'on puisse la saisir.

Eir nota ce qui attirait l'attention de son invitée. Si elle n'avait pipé mot concernant Snaff, il sembla qu'elle décida de se montrer plus complaisante cette fois-ci.

\- Einar Arpent'Falaise, dit-elle à voix haute, alors qu'elle faisait couler de la bière fraîche d'un tonneau dans deux pintes. Mon père.

\- Oh, souffla Elke, tirée de ses pensées. Un ouvrage pour célébrer ses victoires, peut-être ?

\- Un mémorial, regretta l'archère. C'était un combattant émérite aux principes et aux valeurs qui ont sans doute fortement contribué à forger ma propre personne. Il est mort en héros à la bataille de Crêteglace. Ce sont les couvegivres qui lui ont ôté la vie.

La forgeronne baissa le regard, gênée et désolée. La conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Eir devant l'auberge, alors qu'elle fêtait sa victoire contre Vidkun, revint subitement faire écho dans sa tête... L'ancienne meneuse des Héritiers du Destin n'était pas un être bien différent des autres, au final. Comme l'avait supposé Elke, elle aussi avait eu son lot de tragédies entourant son histoire. Les plus grandes légendes n'échappaient pas au malheur et au chagrin, d'autant plus que celles-ci étaient souvent liées aux dragons ancestraux...

\- La mort semble souvent nécessaire pour pouvoir estimer sérieusement le danger qui nous menace, trancha Eir en tendant une pinte de Brune à son invitée. Et même alors, certains n'arrivent toujours pas à saisir l'importance de ce qui se passe.

Elke se perdit à nouveau dans ses songes après les paroles de son hôte, cette dernière la dévisageant comme si elle avait quelque secret à en tirer. Mais après de brèves minutes silencieuses, les deux femmes levèrent leur chope et entamèrent leur boisson. Eir fixa intensément la jeune Norn dans les yeux, la troublant quelque peu. Elle ne savait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle on l'avait fait mander, mais ne souhaitait pas pour autant brusquer la sculptrice, qui entama finalement la discussion.

\- Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de Mikkel Toivosson.

Ces deux mots paraissaient grinçants et immondes aux oreilles d'Elke... Stupéfaite, elle cessa de boire sa bière et afficha un regard menaçant. Si il y avait bien une personne dont elle ne souhaitait pas entendre parler, c'était bien de Mikkel, et son attitude le laissa vite comprendre.

\- Il me suffit de prononcer son nom pour constater par moi-même qu'effectivement, vous ne l'appréciez guère... se risqua tout de même Eir.

L'autre hocha la tête de côté en souriant ironiquement, tout en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Très bien, se racla-t-elle la gorge. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici...

\- Pourquoi ? Vous le craignez ?

Elke devint muette malgré sa tentative de prise de parole pour protester, les mots ne voulant quitter sa bouche durant quelques secondes.

\- Pardon ? tonna-t-elle finalement de façon soudaine. Je ne le crains pas, je le déteste ! Je hais ce type ! Vous savez, le genre d'idiot sans honneur capable de bafouer des règles dans l'unique but de vous humilier ! On m'a déjà fait part de ses "talents" récemment, et sincèrement, je crois avoir suffisamment entendu de ses nouvelles pour une année entière !

Eir ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'agacement de son interlocutrice.

\- Bien ! Vous serez donc sûrement ravie d'apprendre que je préfèrerais moi aussi que ses "talents", comme vous le dites si bien, soient davantage... Exclus des louanges des skaalds.

Elke haussa les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Vraiment ? questionna-t-elle alors d'un ton adouci, suite à quoi elle avala une grande lampée du contenu de sa chope.

\- Cela vous étonne ? renvoya Eir.

Cette dernière avait su faire mouche et éveiller l'intérêt de son invitée.

\- Un peu.

La forgeronne posa sa boisson et se pencha légèrement sur la table, y posant ses deux avant-bras, de manière à se placer directement face à Eir. Les regards se croisèrent et semblaient déjà presque sûrs de pouvoir trouver un intérêt commun concernant le sujet abordé.

\- La plupart des gens qui me connaissent savent la façon dont j'apprécie Mikkel Toivosson, commença Elke. Cette rivalité perdure depuis de longues années maintenant. Elle remonte tellement loin que je me revois encore toute jeune, dans mes souvenirs, me disputer avec lui à propos des actes de bravoure de nos parents... Cela fait longtemps qu'il braille à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il m'a platement humiliée la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés. J'ai fini par le laisser raconter ce qu'il lui chantait. De toute façon, c'était loin de pouvoir lui apporter le moindre renom...

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, signala Eir.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Toutefois, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à saisir en quoi mes griefs avec Mikkel peuvent bien vous concerner, de près comme de loin. A moins que vous m'ayez fait venir pour m'annoncer qu'il a été dévoré par une guivre et recraché en morceaux, mais j'en doute...

La sculptrice pouffa quelques instants, laissant involontairement échapper un léger rire plaisant à écouter. Cependant, malgré cet air sympathique, elle évita soigneusement de répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posée.

\- Cela vous arrangerait, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez récemment entendu parler de lui, c'est aussi mon cas. Vos bonnes actions et vos combats l'ont rendu quelque peu irritable, et sûrement jaloux. Seulement voilà, son nom qui était actuellement ignoré refait surface car il utilise à son avantage ce duel que vous avez entrepris contre lui et la défaite qui en a suivi.

\- Ce n'était pas une véritable défaite, bougonna Elke en baissant la tête. Ce n'était même pas un vrai duel. A moins que la triche et la sournoiserie soient reconnues et tolérées, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici.

\- Peu importe. Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne change pas le passé, et Mikkel se sert de vos actes pour sortir du lot... C'est une méthode basse et certainement discutable, mais ça fonctionne. Du moins, pour le moment...

La forgeronne cligna des yeux, avide d'écouter la suite...

\- Mikkel est le champion de la Grande Rixe, ayant remporté ce tournoi l'an dernier. Il a beau être d'une intelligence moindre, il possède une force physique plutôt impressionnante. Le moment est venu pour lui de disputer son titre, car le tournoi va se rejouer bientôt. Knut vient juste d'en terminer les préparatifs et m'en a tenue informée.

Voilà qui demeurait intéressant...

Un sourire déterminé prit possession des traits d'Elke, et alors qu'elle fixait intensément Eir, ses yeux semblèrent scintiller de milles étoiles. Cet air confiant et assuré, plus que ravi et impatient de relever le défi, provoqua également chez l'archère un plissement de lèvres.

\- Y a-t-il des choses que je dois savoir, ou n'ai-je plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit venue pour Mikkel de manger la neige ?

\- Knut m'a prévenue que cette année allait différer des précédentes. Les manches qualificatives restent par race, ce ne sera pas le cas de la suite des combats. Si vous prenez part au reste du tournoi, vos adversaires ne seront pas des Norns.

\- Je... hésita la forgeronne. Je n'ai jamais combattu des membres d'autres races.

\- Nous étudierons ce problème en temps voulu. Pour le moment, contentez-vous d'aller dans quatre jours à la colonie d'Endenvar pour les qualifications. Elles auront lieu en fin d'après-midi.

Eir fit une pause, observant rapidement la chope vide de son invitée qu'elle alla remplir à nouveau, tout comme la sienne.

\- Je ne connais pas bien Mikkel, confia-t-elle, mais je suis prête à parier une bonne dizaine de pintes qu'il va tomber des nues en vous voyant arriver.

\- Je connais bien Mikkel, et je peux vous parier qu'il va faire dans sa couche quand il va me voir aller jusqu'en finale.

Elke saisit le récipient plein de bière qu'on lui tendit et le fit fortement claquer contre celui de son hôte. Après cela, les deux femmes les levèrent bien haut et échangèrent quelques paroles complices.

 

 

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait manquer lorsque l'on se rendait au Nord des Contreforts du Voyageur, c'était bien le gigantesque sanctuaire de Jora, dédié entièrement à l'héroïne du même nom. Tout bon Norn de ce nom ou presque restait forcément admiratif de la légende qui entourait ce personnage, et nombreux étaient ceux qui se rendaient sur ce haut pic rocheux pour rendre hommage à la guerrière. Sur le sommet enneigé et venteux des Pointes de Guivrecri, une immense statue de pierre à l'effigie de Jora semblait surveiller les alentours, toisant les arpenteurs des lieux environnants.

Lorsqu'Elke arriva près du sanctuaire, le regard lourd de la statue sembla peser sur ses épaules, et la forgeronne s'arrêta quelques instants pour la contempler en silence. Jora, cette femme courageuse ayant déjoué sans réellement le savoir certains des sombres projets de Jormag, alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux prémices. Elle avait su laver le nom de sa famille et faire honneur à ceux de sa race. Elle avait joué un rôle déterminant, deux cent cinquante ans auparavant, dans le combat contre les sbires de Primodius. La rôdeuse soupira, posant sa main sur la tête de son familier, qui secouait la queue gaiement.

\- Il nous en faudrait beaucoup, des héros comme elle, n'est-ce pas Elja ? Où sont-elles passées, toutes ces légendes capables de nous sauver ?

La petite louve cessa de haleter, écoutant attentivement sa maîtresse.

\- Morts. Au combat pour la plupart. Il ne reste plus grand monde dans notre peuple capable de nous défendre contre la menace venue du Nord... Le jour où Jormag décidera de nous anéantir, j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons balayés comme des fétus de paille...

Elja gémit et baissa les oreilles sous la caresse chaleureuse de la main de la Norn. Mais bien vite, elle redressa la tête pour écouter les bruits alentours, transportés par le vent qui sifflait entre les collines. La colonie d'Endenvar n'était pas loin, et le son festif qui s'en échappait parvenait aux paires d'oreilles de la forgeronne et sa louve blanche.

 

Endenvar était le maître de ce pavillon, dans lequel il s'assurait d'avoir toujours une quantité suffisante de vivres et, surtout, d'hydromel... Une bonne dizaine de Norns vivait ici, parfois bien plus lors de la présence de voyageurs. Les résidants permanents étaient surtout des artisans et des protecteurs du sanctuaire de Jora. Ce lieu d'habitat présentait un fort attrait pour le combattant lambda de passage, notamment de par sa position géographique. Il était entouré sur le côté Ouest de hautes montagnes peuplées de draguerres belliqueux. Ces créatures humanoïdes aux visages immondes de taupes vivaient en colonie et restaient spécialistes d'inventions d'armes en tous genres. Une de leurs activités préférées, si l'on omettait celle de haïr et détester la civilisation naine disparue, était de harceler régulièrement les Norns qui vivaient aux alentours. Il va sans dire que les guerriers séjournant à la colonie d'Endenvar trouvaient donc là une source infinie de combats et de conflits où se défouler.

En plus des draguerres, on pouvait trouver, abrités dans les collines du coin, de petits campements de Fils de Svanir. Ces derniers se plaisaient à vivre ici uniquement à cause de la symbolique forte que dégageait le sanctuaire, qu'ils aimaient profaner (ou tenter de le faire) régulièrement.

 

En cet instant, il semblait que le pavillon d'Endenvar comportait bien plus de visiteurs qu'à l'accoutumée, et les yeux d'Elke en eurent vite confirmation lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la colonie. Une bonne cinquantaine de personnes se trouvait là, ayant déjà bien entamé l'hydromel du maître de chasse. Des clameurs joviales s'échappaient de la petite foule de Norns, et tous semblaient impatients de voir ou participer à l'ouverture de la Grande Rixe.

Elke s'avança silencieusement parmi ses frères de race, suivie de près par son familier. Elle cherchait Eir du regard mais n'était pas certaine de la trouver là, d'autant plus qu'elle ne l'apercevait nulle part. Après tout, l'archère devait sûrement avoir d'autres chats à fouetter et mieux à faire que d'observer une bande de Norns se battre dans la neige...

A cette pensée, la forgeronne haussa un sourcil et se demanda si sa participation à ce tournoi en valait vraiment la peine. Mais ses songes furent coupés court, car un Norn trapu à la carrure monstrueuse la bouscula légèrement, lui tendant tout naturellement une pinte.

\- Bienvenue à la colonie d'Endenvar ! clama-t-il. Je suis Almarr, protecteur du sanctuaire de Jora et... Pourvoyeur d'hydromel à l'occasion de la Grande Rixe ! Est-ce que tu viens participer à la manche qualificative ?

Le sourire et le ton chaleureux de l'homme décrispèrent la jeune femme, qui saisit la chope, ravie.

\- Merci Almarr ! En effet, je viens pour le tournoi en tant que concurrente.

\- Alors il te faudra t'inscrire rapidement auprès de Knut, informa l'homme, qui désigna du menton le leader d'Hoelbrak situé non loin. La Rixe ne va pas tarder à commencer. Tu as bien le temps de boire quelques pintes avant, cependant !

\- Sans doute, mais je compte garder un peu de lucidité cette fois-ci...

\- Luci-quoi ? Connais pas ce mot ! pouffa Almarr. Tu veux être la seule participante à ne pas avoir d'hydromel dans le sang ?!

\- Je veux surtout gagner, sourit Elke.

Mais les traits détendus de son visage se durcirent soudain lorsqu'elle aperçut tout près d'elle le visage joyeux de Mikkel. Comme par mimétisme, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le champion en titre de la Grande Rixe changea d'expression pour afficher la mine patibulaire qu'il avait d'habitude. Pire, les yeux du Norn devinrent comme enflammés, allant de paire avec la couleur rouge sang des tatouages qu'il arborait fièrement sur son torse dévêtu.

Mikkel délaissa les deux personnes avec qui il conversait pour entamer d'un pas furieux les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de celle qu'il détestait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il poussa nonchalamment Almarr malgré la taille de ce dernier et se planta devant Elke, la surplombant à peine et serrant la mâchoire comme s'il aurait voulu couper sa rivale en deux. Elja retroussa ses babines et grogna sans retenue après le nouvel arrivant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?! brailla-t-il sèchement.

La rôdeuse ne semblait pas plus amicale à son égard, et elle dut s'imposer beaucoup de retenue pour faire taire de toutes ses forces son envie de lui répondre avec les poings...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu viens pour participer ? aboya toujours Mikkel en haussant les bras. Tu ne t'es jamais intéressée à ce tournoi, de ce que je sais, et ça ne m'étonne pas en fait, quand on voit ta carrure comparée à celle de nous autres ! Ce sont des épreuves de force physique et de talent dans l'arène, pas de pitreries de chasseurs !

\- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'y intéresser ? grinça Elke. Peut-être qu'en te combattant dans les règles de l'art et avec des gens aussi prestigieux que Knut en guise de spectateurs, tu n'oseras pas tricher comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois ?

\- Parce qu'en plus tu espères arriver jusqu'en finale... C'est presque touchant. Ouais... La Pourfendeuse d'Issormir qui vient se faire botter le cul à la Grande Rixe. Ça me plait bien comme histoire. Mais il va te falloir atteindre le dernier round si tu veux m'affronter...

\- Tiens tiens, persifla la forgeronne. C'est étrange. Tu préfères que je perde dans le début de la Rixe plutôt qu'avoir à nouveau l'occasion de m'humilier ? Aurais-tu peur, Mikkel Toivosson ?

Ce dernier entama un mouvement brusque comme pour abattre son poing sur son interlocutrice, mais une main ferme vint lui saisir l'avant-bras, le plongeant de stupeur l'espace d'un instant.

Le visage d'Eir Stegalkin se fit des plus sévères. Aussi fanfaron qu'il était, même Mikkel n'osait pas braver le courroux de l'ancienne meneuse des Héritiers du Destin, qui ne desserra sa prise qu'une fois sûre que le Norn ne s'emporterait pas de nouveau gratuitement.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! pesta-t-il en fixant Elke à nouveau. Jamais je n'ai eu peur de toi, et ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. Viens te battre en finale, Asbjörn, et à ce moment là, tu auras définitivement une bonne raison de ne pas te mettre sur mon chemin.

Alors que Mikkel rebroussait chemin, la jeune femme radoucit son regard pour remercier Eir de son intervention, sans quoi sa participation à la Grande Rixe aurait peut-être été compromise...

\- Vous êtes venue, se contenta-t-elle de dire en souriant.

\- Vous en doutiez ? répondit amicalement Eir.

Mais l'archère à la chevelure flamboyante posa une main sur l'épaule de l'autre, l'entraînant avec elle en direction de Knut.

\- Venez, dit-elle en marchant. Le début du tournoi va commencer et il faut vous inscrire. Ne vous rabaissez pas à chercher querelle à votre rival. Vous en aurez l'occasion bien assez vite si vous parvenez à la fin du championnat.

\- Il a peut-être moins de retenue que moi, tout compte fait. C'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

\- Si vous arrivez à en tirer profit au moment venu, ça peut l'être. Pour le moment, vous devriez vous concentrer sur la tâche qui vous attend dans quelques minutes.

Elke plissa les lèvres et se retourna légèrement pour siffler sa louve, l'incitant à la suivre. Le canidé s'élança joyeusement à la suite de sa maîtresse, qui lui ordonna de se tenir tranquille pendant le combat qui allait se dérouler. Il aurait été fâcheux qu'Elja veuille défendre sa maîtresse en pleine lutte amicale...


	8. Chapitre 8 Gravir les Echelons

**Chapitre 8  :  Gravir les Échelons  
**

 

Une bonne vingtaine de Norns prétendait au titre de champion de la Grande Rixe. Les concurrents étaient tous placés en cercle, prêts au départ, non loin devant l'entrée du pavillon de la colonie d'Endenvar. Le reste de la populace était composé de spectateurs avides de sensations fortes, de quelques conteurs, et des résidants même des lieux. Knut Ours Blanc était là lui aussi, observant d'un oeil avisé les participants tandis qu'il dictait les règles du jeu. À ses côtés se tenait Eir Stegalkin, accompagnée de Garm et... D'Elja, qui n'avait visiblement pu se résigner à rester loin du grand loup sombre. Mikkel se trouvait adossé à une barrière de bois, à quelques mètres du lieu de la première manche. Certains de ses amis l'entouraient, mais cela ne semblait pas contribuer à effacer la mauvaise humeur et le dédain que l'on pouvait clairement lire sur les traits de son visage. Il se contentait de boire le contenu de sa chope, en silence, dévisageant désormais tous ceux qui étaient là dans le but de le déposséder de son titre. Une mauvaise présence avait suffi à lui gâcher toute la soirée.

Les clameurs du public se faisaient de plus en plus fortes tandis qu’Ours Blanc terminait son discours d’ouverture, insistant bien sur les valeurs de la Rixe et l’interdiction formelle de l’utilisation de magie pour cette partie du tournoi.

\- C’est un point sur lequel je serai intransigeant ! cria-t-il d’un ton ferme à l’attention des participants. Cette épreuve est synonyme de force brute et de ruse, et pour faire reconnaître ses talents de combattant dans ce domaine, il n’est nul besoin de l’utilisation d’une quelconque sorcellerie.

À ces mots, Elke ne put s’empêcher de lancer un regard dédaigneux à Mikkel, qui ne lui rendit qu’un hochement de tête menaçant.

\- Les deux derniers participants à tenir debout seront qualifiés pour la manche suivante ! Croyez-moi, les défis qui vous attendent sont à la hauteur du titre à remporter et de la difficulté des batailles qui joncheront votre légende tout au long de votre vie. Ce sont les qualités de nos guerriers qui feront la différence, lorsque le jour sera venu de déloger la bête et ses couvegivres venus du Nord. Mais assez parlé, mes frères. Nous sommes tous réunis ici ce soir pour acclamer nos valeureux combattants et nous offrir un beau spectacle, le tout autour d'une bonne pinte !

Les yeux d'Elke croisèrent ceux d'Eir, et l'archère aux cheveux rouges plissa légèrement les lèvres en guise de réponse. "Ne pas la décevoir", pensa la jeune femme. "Ne pas se décevoir non plus". L'adrénaline commençait déjà à lui battre les veines, et ses oreilles bourdonnantes n'attendaient plus que les mots qui allaient lancer le départ. Il fallait remporter la victoire. Déjà, car les grands noms d'Hoelbrak seraient présents à la finale : il y avait de la notoriété à se faire. Ensuite, car cela ajouterait aussi un titre supplémentaire à une légende en devenir qui aspirait à être mieux connue. Enfin, pour une évidente histoire d'honneur personnel... Et de vengeance. S'il y avait bien un fait qui pouvait décupler la force et l'envie de combattre d'Elke en cet instant, c'était bien la possibilité d'aplatir Mikkel en public et d'avoir à nouveau l'occasion de lui mettre un poing dans la figure.

La forgeronne pouvait entendre les lourdes pulsations de son coeur qui résonnaient dans ses tempes, et si un peu d'appréhension l'avait envahie au début, la concentration ne tarda pas à vite prendre le dessus sur ce léger sentiment de crainte.

 

Les regards de ceux en lice se lançaient des éclairs et des airs de défis, leurs propriétaires prêts à en découdre. Certains Norns semblaient féroces et impitoyables au premier abord, et quelques autres tentaient d'en faire de même, l'alcool les empêchant de rester vraiment immobiles... Mais avinés ou non, tous se tenaient parés à l'action, les deux pieds ancrés dans le sol avec plus ou moins de difficulté selon les cas, quand soudain, les termes les plus attendus de la soirée sortirent de la bouche du maître d'Hoelbrak.

\- Je déclare la première manche ouverte !!! rugit haut et fort Knut Ours Blanc, levant les bras au ciel et s'assurant que sa voix grave portait bien aux oreilles de toute l'assemblée.

 

La Rixe commença alors, et tous s'élancèrent en avant plus déchaînés que jamais, sous la clameur instantanée de la foule amassée autour du lieu de la mêlée.

Sur les prétendants au titre, un premier Norn chuta de lui-même lors de son sprint de départ. Trop ivre, l'homme n'avait pu effectuer que des pas de course hasardeux. Il avait titubé, ses pieds s'entremêlant lourdement pour finalement le laisser choir de tout son poids dans la neige. Il ne se releva pas. On pouvait l'entendre maugréer au sol des phrases incompréhensibles et déformées par l'hydromel, qui ne manquèrent pas de faire rire certains spectateurs.

Pour les autres, en revanche, la rencontre fut davantage musclée. Les corps se choquèrent dans des bousculades qui auraient pu tuer sur le coup n'importe quel humain. Les mains ouvertes ou les poings pleuvaient en tous sens et il était dur de tous les éviter, surtout pour les Norns les plus imposants. Cette heureuse cohue bataillait dans la joie et la bonne humeur sous les clameurs passionnées du public.

 

Elke avait elle aussi couru à la rencontre de ses adversaire, ses mâchoires crispées trahissant son impatience. Le saoulard étant tombé juste devant elle, la jeune femme avait dû improviser un grand bond par dessus sa lourde masse vautrée sur le sol afin de pouvoir continuer sa propre course. Moins de deux secondes après, elle avait rejoint ses comparses vers le centre de la place et encaissait ses premiers chocs.

D'entrée de jeu la forgeronne prit un violent coup d'épaule qui ne manqua pas de la faire trébucher vers l'arrière. Toutefois elle tint bon. Un rapide et salvateur regard sur le côté lui permis de voir venir, à temps, le poing massif d'une combattante s'abattre sur elle. Si Elke réussit à esquiver d'un pas leste vers sa droite, le guerrier qui l'avait poussé, quant à lui, eut beaucoup moins de chance. Sa tête se retrouva malencontreusement sur la trajectoire de la frappe massive de la femme norn, et après un bruit sourd, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'effondrer, mettant fin à sa participation.

Elke en profita alors à son tour pour attaquer d'un crochet celle qui d'origine l'avait provoquée, mais l'autre se retourna juste à temps pour parer le coup de son propre poing. En effet, la main de la rôdeuse atterrit dans la poigne de la guerrière blonde, qui avait visiblement des réflexes affûtés. Cette dernière fit un ample et brusque mouvement du bras dans le but de tordre le membre de la forgeronne, qui grimaça sous la force infligée.

 

Elja, sagement contemplative depuis sa position parmi les spectateurs, montra les dents et émit un grondement mauvais, se cabrant lorsqu'elle aperçut sa maîtresse souffrir. Elle ne saisissait pas vraiment pourquoi elle n'avait pas sa place au milieu des combattants. Après tout, elle était toujours là lorsqu'Elke était aux prises avec ses ennemis. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse prendre part à la bataille relevait pour elle d'une profonde et incompréhensible injustice. Mais son Alpha le lui avait ordonné, et jusqu'à présent, la louve avait toujours suivi ses injonctions à la lettre.

Aux côtés du familier d'Elke, Garm restait impassible, se contentant d'observer méticuleusement les rencontres formées par les différents concurrents. Dans le public alentour, on le distinguait aussi bien que n'importe quel Norn grâce à sa stature incroyable. De temps en temps, le grand loup sombre relevait la tête lorsqu'Eir criait des mots d'encouragement à la forgeronne, qu'elle avait entraînée dans la Grande Rixe.

\- Attention ! s'exclama l'archère, qui mit instinctivement sa main devant ses yeux, comme pour ne pas voir Elke se faire éliminer.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les ressources de cette dernière. Emportée par le geste de son adversaire qui visait à lui déboiter le bras, la jeune femme en profita pour pivoter contre la combattante et lui asséner un coup de coude dans le dos. L'autre poussa un cri sous le choc, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu riposter et faire volte-face, Elke la frappa violemment de nouveau pour la faire chuter.

\- Oui ! Continuez comme ça ! lança Eir en serrant le poing, signe de sa satisfaction.

Garm expulsa un étrange petit jappement comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Satisfaite de ce premier duel remporté, Elke dut rapidement focaliser sa concentration sur ceux qui l'entouraient afin d'éviter d'éventuelles déconvenues et autres coups trop appuyés. Si quelques Norns étaient à terre, il en restait encore un bon nombre debout. La jeune femme devait lutter de façon incessante pour bien tenir sur ses deux jambes, car dans la cohue, les attaques fusaient en tous sens, parfois calculées, parfois envoyées au hasard dans la mêlée... Les carambolages allaient bon train si l'on ne faisait pas attention où l'on posait les pieds.

Aussi l'un des participants, une brute gigantesque composée d'une montagne de muscles, accrocha le regard défiant de la rôdeuse et s'approcha d'elle à vive allure, exultant, les doigts ensanglantés par quelques précédents combats remportés. Elke eut à peine le temps de fuir le gros de la troupe et de se préparer à cet affront qu'un nouvel adversaire fondait sur elle. Elle eut le temps d'esquiver et d'envoyer un coup maladroit en direction de la tête de l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Toutefois, par manque de temps, elle n'avait pu distinguer que celui là portait un heaume... Sa main percuta le métal et son visage se tordit de douleur. Heureusement, la faible force de frappe de l'uppercut décoché et l'empressement dû à l'effet de stupeur avaient fortement amoindri le choc, ce qui lui évita de se briser doigts et poignet.

Aïe... Eir Stegalkin fit une drôle de moue et mordilla légèrement l'un de ses index gantés, grimaçant comme si la souffrance parcourait son propre corps. Peut-être cela lui rappelait-elle quelque douleur personnellement ressentie lors d'anciens combats...

Le Norn casqué envoya un crochet du droit qui fendit l'air juste au dessus de la tête d'Elke. Malgré le mal qui enflammait ses nerfs, la jeune femme laissa parler ses bons réflexes. Un pas de côté, encore un autre vers l'arrière, puis un à droite... Une enjambée de-ci de-là, suivie d'un ample mouvement d'épaule... Aucun des gestes offensifs de son adversaire ne faisait mouche. Cela attisait sa colère et le faisait redoubler d'efforts, car la forgeronne ne faisait que se mouvoir de toutes parts.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! aboya Mikkel scandalisé, tendant les deux paumes ouvertes vers le ciel en signe de protestation. On n'est pas ici pour voir des foutus pas de danse !

Pourtant, Elke n'avait guère le choix que d'attendre que le Norn se fatigue. Abattant ses poings sans relâche, ce dernier ne laissait à son ennemie aucune chance d'attaque. Elle avait beau chercher la faille, elle n'en percevait aucune lui permettant de répliquer pour le moment. Il fallait patienter encore, le laisser se fatiguer si le temps et les autres combattants le permettaient...

\- Bats-toi, Asbjörn ! explosa Mikkel, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, dressés sur sa tête. C'est... C'est en dehors des règles !

Eir détourna les yeux du combat pour le toiser d'un air méprisant. Les règles n'avaient pas été fixées par Mikkel Toivosson, bien heureusement. Si de nombreux Norns pensaient, tout comme lui, que la force brute dénuée de stratégie et de sagesse était la clé de la victoire, il y en avait aussi d'autres qui raisonnaient de façon plus habile sur la manière de remporter des batailles. Une ex meneuse de guilde de la trempe d'Eir ne se fourvoyait guère dans les palabres ignorantes du champion en titre.

\- Fais face, lâche ! continuait-il de s'époumoner, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le regard de la sculptrice peser sur lui.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de montrer en retour une expression courroucée, jusqu'à ce que cette parodie de combat face à lui ne le fasse finalement sortir hors de ses gonds.

\- Parce que vous approuvez ça, vous ? accusa-t-il Eir.

L'archère releva le menton tout en le dévisageant, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entièrement saisi la portée de ses propos.

\- Ces manigances, cette façon de se battre ! appuya Mikkel. Ce ne sont que des courbettes, tout au plus ! Vous voyez une quelconque utilité à ces cabrioles face au dragon de glace ?

\- En tout cas, je n'en vois pas davantage dans le fait de lui cogner inlassablement un orteil avec une lame...

Les mots secs d'Eir provoquèrent un élan de rire chez les amis du Norn.

\- Sauf si on veut lui faire une manucure ?! s'écria l'un d'entre eux avant de trinquer avec un autre.

Inutile de préciser que cela ne contribua que davantage à vexer Mikkel, qui envoya valser sa chope et ce qu'elle contenait contre des rochers un peu plus loin.

\- C'est ça, riez, tous, riez ! ronchonna-t-il, irrité. Nous verrons bien qui pleurera lors de la finale et après ! Notre peuple vit de sa force et de sa brutalité au combat, et non pas de ses mouvements de danse ! Allez-y, acclamez les faibles et les couards qui manquent de courage. C'est certainement ce qui nous sauvera tous des tempêtes du Nord !

Nul n'écoutait les paroles de Mikkel qui, aussitôt prononcées, se perdirent dans l'hilarité ambiante, la musique, et les acclamations de la foule. Il secoua la tête, dépité, énervé, avant de s'en aller d'un pas colérique en direction du pavillon d'Endenvar, où il attendrait les résultats des qualifications. De toute façon, la fête avait été gâchée pour lui dès l'instant où il avait aperçu le visage tatoué de sa rivale...

... Visage désormais tâché par le sang qui avait coulé, car tous les poings abattus n'avaient pu être complètement évités. Pendant qu'Elke esquivait les assauts de son adversaire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, l'autre qui l'avait défiée quelques longues secondes plus tôt apparut à son tour. Si cela faisait un moment que la rôdeuse usait de déplacements souples pour échapper aux attaques, elle ne fut pas épargnée pour autant par le coup de ce nouvel arrivant, qui lui cogna le coin des lèvres. Ses dents claquèrent rudement contre sa propre chaire, la coupant aussitôt et la laissant déverser d'épais filets de liquide rouge. Elke se frotta la bouche, ne faisant qu'étaler davantage le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Elle en cracha aussi, rajoutant de quoi tâcher le manteau blanc de la neige déjà souillé par les autres combattants.

 

Le nombre de participants devenait moindre, et l'on pouvait désormais apercevoir beaucoup de Norns blessés gisant au sol. Quelques uns, vaincus, étaient déjà partis goguenards panser leurs blessures à grandes lampées d'hydromel... Concernant certains des plus éclopés des guerriers, quelques guérisseurs s'afféraient d'ores et déjà à prendre soin d'eux en dehors de la piste. D'autres, moins chanceux, restaient amorphes là où ils étaient tombés. Qu'ils restent cloués au sol importait peu. S'ils s'y trouvaient, on jugeait que c'était uniquement dû à leur propre incompétence, et les spectateurs ne se souciaient peu des perdants.

Le Norn casqué qui avait attaqué Elke et faisait pleuvoir ses poings envoya malencontreusement un coup sur le dernier arrivé, qui ne prit pas cet acte à la légère. Le colosse qu'il était saisit l'une des cornes du heaume de l'autre, lui empoignant ainsi la tête aisément. Il l'attira à lui sans ménagement, lui faisant pencher le visage vers l'avant, et lui asséna un violent coup de genou en plein thorax. Le casque pouvait être un élément de défense efficace dans ce genre de combat, il n'empêche qu'il fut à ce moment là l'instrument de la défaite de son propriétaire, qui se retrouva le souffle sèchement coupé.

Le géant s'apprêtait à entamer son duel contre la forgeronne. À la vue de ce mastodonte qui approchait à pas sûrs, Elke avala difficilement sa salive, d'autant plus que le goût rouillé du sang la gênait à la déglutition. Mais une fois de plus, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Une autre jeune femme sauta sur le dos de la rôdeuse et enserra sa gorge de ses bras, ses jambes la cramponnant fermement au niveau des hanches.

Cette Norn avait pris le temps d'analyser la situation avant de se jeter sur sa concurrente. Ils étaient désormais quatre en lice : le géant, Elke, cette jeunette habile, et un guerrier au corps aussi musclé que gras. Des combattants restants, cette malheureuse imprudente avait certainement crû voir là son unique chance de salut. Elle avait préféré laisser les deux puissants hommes lutter à forces à peu près égales tandis qu'elle s'occuperait de la dernière des femmes.

La rôdeuse ouvrit la bouche, manquant bientôt d'air et tentant désespérément de se défaire des bras de son adversaire, bien accrochée à son dos. Sans pouvoir rencontrer le succès escompté, elle chercha sans cesse à faire chuter cette créature tenace, envoyant les pointes de ses coudes dans les cuisses de l'autre. Rien n'y faisait. Heureusement, la gravité s'occupa elle-même de mettre fin au calvaire d'Elke : la Norn trébucha vers l'avant sous le poids de sa rivale, et celle-ci se trouva bien forcée de lâcher prise lorsqu'elle fut projetée au sol en piquant du nez. La jeune femme, encore bien en forme malgré la chute, se remit hâtivement sur ses pieds dans le but de repartir à l'action. Seulement, emportée dans son duel et croyant fermement que les deux hommes lutteraient de leur côté, elle n'avait nullement fait attention à la présence du colosse à ses côtés, toujours aussi courroucé que l'on vienne lui accaparer son adversaire.

Encore à peine relevée, Elke entendit un cri de douleur provenir de la jeunette, expédiée quelques mètres plus loin par le géant. C'était... Un peu comme s'il venait d'envoyer rouler un vulgaire sac de plumes. Le corps de la malheureuse avait été projeté sans ménagement dans la plus grande des facilités, et l'atterrissage lui fut bien douloureux... La Norn essaya tant bien que mal de repartir en lice, mais c'en était terminé pour elle : tout en prenant appui sur sa jambe droite, elle se rendit compte que le choc contre le sol dur lui avait brisé l'os. Alors elle pesta en retombant dans la neige, en saisissant ensuite de pleines poignées qu'elle lança plus loin, maudissant l'auteur de sa défaite du plus profond de son âme...

\- Tiens, la Pourfendeuse d'Issormir ! sourit le colosse face à Elke. J'ai bien essayé de venir te rencontrer plus tôt, mais ces imbéciles m'en ont quelque peu empêché. Et il en reste apparemment encore un pour venir contrecarrer mes plans !

À peine le gigantesque Norn avait-il prononcé ces mots que le troisième concurrent avait accouru droit sur lui, poing en avant. Mais le coup n'atterrit que dans le vide, l'autre effectuant un pas presque gracieux de côté, fait plutôt étonnant vu sa carrure.

Emporté dans son élan, le nouveau venu tournoya rapidement sur ses pieds pour venir cogner la rôdeuse, qui para le coup d'un avant-bras et le frappa du restant, le faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Le colosse voulut en profiter : il saisit une lanière composant sa tunique et attira son adversaire vers l'arrière. Néanmoins ce dernier avait semblait-il de bons réflexes. Quand il sentit la poigne du géant se refermer sur lui, le combattant envoya sèchement son pied vers l'arrière, cognant avec force le genou de son assaillant.

Un craquement retentit alors et une horrible grimace déforma presque tous les visages des spectateurs. Le grand Norn hurla fort lorsqu'il aperçut sa jambe tordue légèrement pliée dans le mauvais sens, la rotule enfoncée et démise. Heureusement pour lui, l'adrénaline des combats le préservait du mal, et il s'égosilla plus à cause de l'horrible vision du membre blessé que de la souffrance ressentie, qui était encore moindre.

Le guerrier ayant porté ce coup de maître fit volte-face et poussa alors le géant de ses deux mains, lui interdisant indéniablement la suite de la compétition. Le public jubilait de voir le colosse ainsi mis à terre, mais tout n'était pas terminé pour autant. D'un geste vif comme l'éclair et très assuré, l'homme vint faucher la cheville d'Elke de sa botte avant qu'elle n'ait pu entreprendre quoi que ce soit, l'obligeant à chuter à son tour.

Un court silence s'installa alors, les regards de la foule toisant avec admiration l'unique combattant encore debout ; puis l'on entendit la voix puissante de Knut Ours Blanc résonner fort à la colonie d'Endenvar.

\- Nous avons nos deux finalistes ! rugit-il en levant à nouveau les bras, puis en applaudissant bien fort, rapidement imité par tous ceux présents. Haldor Irmasson est le dernier à tenir debout dans l'arène grâce à ses talents de lutteur et est visiblement prêt à remettre le couvert pour la suite ! Il sera rejoint pour la prochaine manche par Elke Asbjörn, la Pourfendeuse d'Issormir, seconde concurrente à avoir été le plus longtemps en lice ! La suite du tournoi continuera après... Un léger ravitaillement ! À la vôtre mes amis !

 

Knut eut à peine le temps de finir son discours que le brouhaha des Norns ne tarda pas à se faire de nouveau entendre. Sans trop se soucier des concurrents blessés et des autres encore à terre, les spectateurs s'empressèrent aussitôt de se ruer vers les tonneaux et autres barils de boisson. Le premier arrivé serait également le premier à consommer (et à redemander...), lui donnant un certain avantage sur ses pairs...

 

Elke eut du mal à se relever. Sa tête avait frappé la neige raide et piétinée de l'arène de fortune, et ses yeux avaient pendant un moment vu le décor tourner dans tous les sens. Prenant appui sur son bras et expirant à cause de la douleur, la rôdeuse tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle fut surprise de recevoir de l'aide : une poigne forte vint la saisir par l'épaule et la tunique, la soulevant sans grand mal. Ses yeux clignèrent légèrement, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé dû au choc, pour apercevoir que le grand gagnant de la manche était celui venu lui apporter son soutien.

\- Merci pour ton aide, et mes félicitations, souffla Elke. Ce coup-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir !

\- Ah ça, pour sûr ! s'écria Haldor en souriant. Je suis content que tu sois mon adversaire pour la prochaine manche, en tout cas. Tu t'es bien battue ! Maintenant, tu vas me suivre jusqu'à l'hydromel, je te dois bien une chope. Ça risque de piquer un peu ta blessure à la bouche, mais après tout... Quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'alcool pour effacer la douleur ?!

 

Le guerrier entraîna la forgeronne avec lui. Sur leur chemin, des Norns enjoués ne cessaient d'adresser des louanges au vainqueur, lui criant leur admiration ou lui promettant moult peintes pendant la pause. Les pas un peu hasardeux d'Elke la menèrent toutefois en bon port au pavillon de la colonie, où Eir vint la retrouver. Lorsque la jeune femme aperçut l'archère arriver à son niveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

\- Vous voilà qualifiée pour la suite, la congratula Eir, qui leva sa boisson en sa direction avant d'en boire une lampée.

\- J'ai résisté, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pour être honnête, je crois qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un coup de chance... Si l'autre grand ne s'était pas attaqué à Haldor, je ne pense pas que j'aurais obtenu la deuxième place.

\- Fort probable, s'amusa la sculptrice. Mais pour le moment, ce qui compte, c'est le résultat, non ?

Elke plissa les lèvres, une lueur malicieuse se lisant dans son regard.

\- Où est donc passé mon ami Mikkel ? J'aurais presque envie de lui payer à boire...

\- Parti, répliqua Haldor ayant entendu la question, malgré sa conversation à côté. Apparemment, il a quitté les lieux juste après la fin du combat.

\- Quel dommage !

L'ironie suintait de chaque mot... Une chose était sûre en revanche : la forgeronne aurait payé pour voir la mine déconfite de Mikkel. Ravissant sa propre satisfaction, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer décamper, le visage cramoisi sous l'effet de la colère et le pas furibond faisant craquer la neige.

Les affabulations divertissantes de son esprit furent coupées court lorsque Knut en personne arriva auprès des vainqueurs. Il resalua chaleureusement Eir et un large sourire se dessina sous les poils grisonnants de la moustache qui surplombait sa barbe.

\- Ah les voilà ! s'écria-t-il gaiement lorsqu'il fut à leur niveau.

De ses grandes mains, il empoigna de façon amicale et fière les épaules de chacun des deux combattants.

\- Un grand bravo à vous deux ! Vous n'êtes pas forcément les personnages que je pensais voir victorieux sur cette manche, sans vouloir vous offenser... Mais je suis ravi que vous y soyez parvenus ! C'était un beau combat.

Le visage enjoué d'Almarr dépassa la carrure de Knut. Le Norn qui animait le pavillon tenait dans ses bras un gigantesque panier de nourriture, duquel émanait un doux fumet. Si Knut reprenait rapidement ses louanges, ne faisant que peu attention aux mets à côté de lui, il en était tout autre pour Haldor et Elke. L'odeur alléchante de viande rôtie leur paraissait bien plus attrayante que les mots du maître d'Hoelbrak. Les vivres requinquaient bien mieux les efforts musculaires que les éloges.

\- C'est donc pour cela que j'ai minutieusement choisi les prochains défis du concours, se félicita Knut tout en cherchant le regard approbateur d'Eir.

\- Comme toujours, répondit cette dernière.

\- La suite des épreuves se déroulera de façon plus individuelle, continua le vieux Norn tandis que les vainqueurs mordaient à pleine bouche dans leurs brochettes. J'ai préparé deux défis. Il y en a un pour chacun d'entre vous et c'est Haldor qui choisira lequel il voudra réaliser, ayant fini premier lors de cette phase de qualification. De mon point de vue et de celui de ceux que j'ai consultés, la difficulté de ces challenges est relativement similaire, bien que vos adversaires ne soient pas de même nature.

\- C'est à dire ? questionna Haldor, postillonnant au passage un bout de volaille.

\- C'est très simple. Vos tâches consistent à résoudre différents problèmes que rencontrent les nôtres.

Elke haussa un sourcil, peu sûre de comprendre.

\- Ha ! s'écria Knut. Il ne s'agit pas de vulgaires corvées destinées à vous faire les bras. La première phase de la compétition était peut être davantage basée sur la lutte et la force, du moins, de façon  générale, mais cette fois-ci, il va vous falloir montrer encore un peu plus de votre potentiel.

Le maître d'Hoelbrak sortit de l'une de ses poches deux bouts de papier, sur lesquels avaient été griffonnés à la va vite des descriptifs des défis qu'il avait sélectionnés. Il tendit les bras pour montrer aux deux concurrents des dessins grossiers représentant les ennemis à abattre.

Sur l'un deux, on pouvait deviner la forme d'un Norn au heaume cornu proéminent. Action volontaire ou non, les traits de son visage avaient été exécutés de façon à lui donner un air mauvais et menaçant... Sur l'autre, la représentation croquée hâtivement affichait clairement les formes décharnées mais puissantes d'un murello.

Elke et Haldor examinèrent consciencieusement les esquisses, ainsi que les informations les accompagnant, inscrites en dessous des images.

\- Ce grand murello est une matriarche féroce, commença Knut, qui d'ores et déjà embellissait ses dires d'un ton passionné. Ces derniers temps, au lieu de rester tapie avec sa progéniture dans les cavernes, cette bête a semble-t-il préféré chercher sa nourriture à la surface, près de la grotte de Sourcechaude. Elle ne poserait guère de souci si ce n'était pas un lieu fréquenté... Cette matriarche murello a déjà attaqué plusieurs personnes et le pire, c'est que ces immondes créatures sont vecteurs de poisons et de maladies diverses qui en un coup de griffe peuvent vous envoyer chez le guérisseur pour un bon moment... Bref, il faut nous en débarrasser.

Le Norn remballa le papier de sa main droite et insista désormais sur celui qu'il tenait de la gauche.

\- Lui, c'est Nollarr. Un illuminé de plus qui suit le Dragon et qui nous pose pas mal de problèmes au Nord des Contreforts du Voyageur. Il est le chef d'une bande de Fils de Svanir ayant élu domicile près des avant-postes de la Garde du Lion, et ces derniers ne sont pas très contents du harcèlement constant qu'ils exercent sur eux. Nollarr ordonne à ses guerriers de perturber les marchands, les voyageurs, et un peu tout le monde qui passe sur la route en direction des Congères d'Antreneige. De plus, le campement qu'ils ont établi est si conséquent que cette zone de la région n'est plus que nommée de la bouche des gens le "Dôme de Svanir". C'est très embarrassant... En clair. Vous devez vous occuper de ces problèmes et atteindre le plus vite possible Baltheus le Saigneur à l'arène du Bloc du Boucher. C'est un ami à moi, un vieux Charr, et il sera également l'organisateur de la suite du tournoi. Le premier d'entre vous à lui apporter la preuve de sa victoire, c'est-à-dire un joli souvenir de la matriarche ou le heaume de Nollarr, se verra qualifié pour les demi-finales.

Pendant que Knut déballait ses explications, les voix alentour s'étaient faites plus discrètes. Le public était là pour voir et entendre du spectacle, et tous voulaient savoir de quoi étaient composés les challenges qu'allaient devoir affronter les deux adversaires.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air ? tenta Haldor en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce sera à vous d'en juger une fois au combat, répliqua le maître d'Hoelbrak. La magie est autorisée pour cette manche de la compétition. Cependant...

Knut porta ses gros doigts à sa bouche et siffla si fort que le bruit de fond ambiant sembla presque insignifiant. Deux hommes arrivèrent alors le sourire aux lèvres, semblant comme sortis de nulle part. Ils tenaient chacun dans leurs mains une épée et un bouclier d'aspect banal qui ressemblaient presque à des armes d'entraînement. Une paire de ces armes furent confiées à Elke et Haldor, quelque peu surpris.

\- Voici vos seules et uniques armes, annonça Knut. Vous êtes sur un pied d'égalité. La différence se fera dans bien des domaines autres que votre façon de tenir une lame. Haldor Irmasson, tu as remporté la première manche du tournoi de la grande Rixe. Qui choisis-tu pour adversaire ?

Haldor baissa le regard et sembla réfléchir. Géographiquement, les deux défis n'étaient pas situés à une trop longue distance du Bloc du Boucher, dans les terres charrs. Concernant la force brute, une matriarche murello, ses griffes et sa pestilence, équivalaient bien un membre important des Fils de Svanir... La bête était probablement entourée de rejetons, le Svanir, quant à lui, de ses hommes.

Elke patientait tout en pinçant les lèvres. Tout compte fait, elle ne savait pas si avoir le choix était bien une option préférable... Les défis semblaient, comme l'avait annoncé Knut, d'une difficulté similaire. Toutefois, la jeune femme avait déjà battu des Fils de Svanir et commençait à les connaître quelque peu, alors que jamais elle ne s'était trouvée face à un murello, qui plus est aussi imposant que celui-là devait l'être...

\- Je vais botter le cul imberbe du murello ! annonça Haldor en riant, tandis que la foule s'excitait de nouveau suite à ce choix. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Les Norns à ses côtés clamèrent leur entrain.

\- Parce qu'une fois que je nous aurai débarrassé de cette vermine, je me ferai un bon petit tapis avec sa peau !

La ferveur redoubla de plus belle, mais Elke grimaçait presque. La forgeronne n'était pas foncièrement ravie de devoir se retrouver à nouveau face aux Fils...

\- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? demanda-t-elle à Knut, légèrement frustrée.

\- Quand vos chopes seront vides, et après quelques minutes de préparation !

 


	9. Chapitre 9 : Nollarr

 

Chapitre 9  :  NOLLARR

 

 

Le vent sifflait au passage de la lame qui fendait l'air, tournoyant à vive allure, de toutes parts, mais par le biais de gestes organisés. Battant quelque ennemi invisible, Elke semblait concentrée à la tâche, le visage crispé et les muscles bandés. Si son bras droit tenant l'épée était occupé à s'entraîner de façon méticuleuse, il n'en était pas de même pour le gauche, accaparé par un écu gênant dont la Norn ne savait trop que faire.

\- Vers l'avant.

La forgeronne se figea, jetant un regard de côté pour apercevoir Eir. Cette dernière se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches, flanquée de Garm et d'Elja, qui ne rechignait visiblement pas à la suivre.

\- Vers l'avant ? interrogea Elke, peu sûre de saisir.

\- Le bouclier, insista l'archère, qui mima par la suite une position de combat. Comme ça.

La jeune Norn l'imita maladroitement.

\- Je ne me suis jamais battue avec un bouclier, avoua-t-elle, décontenancée. J'ai l'impression qu'il me ralentit plus qu'il ne me sera utile !

\- S'il vous gêne trop, vous pourrez toujours le laisser de côté... Néanmoins, il devrait vous servir. Nollarr a de la force en réserve. Si vous pouvez parer un ou deux de ses coups, ce ne serait pas plus mal...

Après avoir tailladé un autre adversaire imaginaire, Elke s'arrêta, soupirant.

\- J'aurais préféré les murellos...

\- Au moins eux ne parlent pas, et la gêne qu'ils représentent est moindre, hm ?

Les deux Norns sourirent et la forgeronne alla déposer une caresse sur le front de sa louve, comme pour recevoir ses encouragements avant la suite des épreuves.

\- J'ai bien assez vu les Fils de Svanir ces temps-ci... Après les récents évènements, j'ai peur qu'ils ne m'apprécient guère. Est-ce qu'un Svanir enragé équivaut à une matriarche murello ? Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me prononcer...

\- Les deux sont venimeux à leur manière et ont une petite harde à leurs côtés, garantit Eir, mais... Soyez plus maligne.

Agenouillée, Elke hocha la tête en fixant son interlocutrice, tandis que son familier essayait de lui léchouiller le visage (avec un peu de mal, compte tenu de la différence de taille...).

\- Les murellos sont des bêtes. Dès qu'Haldor aura posé le pied près de leur tanière, ils iront tous s'en prendre à lui. La matriarche ne sera pas son seul souci...

Après quelques instants de réflexion, le visage de la forgeronne s'illumina devant l'évidence.

\- Nollarr, seulement Nollarr. Mais... Vous pensez réellement que les Fils n'essaieront pas de m'étriper de la même façon que la meute d'animaux sauvages ?

\- Les chefs aiment s'octroyer des victoires renforçant leur statut auprès des leurs. Les Fils restent aussi des Norns comme nous, vous avez pu le constater vous-même lorsqu'on leur a mis la Brune sous le nez... Ils sont fiers, orgueilleux, et ont fâcheusement tendance à sous-estimer le sexe opposé. À vous de courroucer suffisamment leur leader pour le provoquer en duel. Je ne vous assure pas que ça marchera, mais c'est une possibilité à essayer si vous voulez gagner du temps.

Un sourire timide prit possession des traits d'Elke, qui n'osa toutefois pas remercier Eir pour cette astuce fort utile. Au lieu de ça, elle trouva suffisamment de courage pour lui poser une question, qui la taraudait depuis un moment déjà. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'archère, elle remarqua que cette dernière était résignée, comme si elle connaissait d'avance les mots qu'allait prononcer la forgeronne.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Eir gonfla ses poumons tout en se redressant, surplombant la jeune femme. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Knut appela au départ, quasi imminent.

\- Quand vous serez au Bloc du Boucher pour les demi-finales, faites attention à vos ennemis. Ils appartiendront aux autres races de Tyrie. Méfiez-vous d'eux, car leurs façons de faire sont différentes des nôtres. Ne sous-estimez pas un adversaire plus petit ou plus chétif. À l'inverse, n'accordez pas forcément trop de valeur à une créature de la trempe d'un Charr. Ce sera peut être la première fois que vous combattrez une magie différente de la vôtre. De la nôtre... Faites face, vous pouvez y arriver. D'ici là, restez sur vos gardes et donnez une bonne leçon à Nollarr et à la mère murello de la part de notre peuple.

Eir posa sa main sur la tête d'Elja et lui asséna à son tour une caresse entre les oreilles.

\- Veille sur ton Alpha, lui dit-elle presque tendrement. Guide l'esprit du Loup jusque sa main. À bientôt Asbjörn.

La forgeronne la vit ensuite s'éloigner en silence, accompagnée de Garm qui se faisait discret malgré son gabarit impressionnant.

 

Knut se racla la gorge avant de s'adresser à ses deux concurrents, ainsi qu'à la foule enivrée.

\- Bien ! Nos participants ont eu le temps de se ravitailler et de s'équiper, il est désormais l'heure de passer à la suite des épreuves ! Qui d'entre eux l'emportera et arrivera le premier vers Balteus le Saigneur ?!

Les cris enjoués des Norns se firent plus forts, chacun acclamant son favori du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- C'est ce que nous découvrirons bientôt ! À vos marques, prêts... Partez !

Haldor et Elke, munis du même équipement mais d'une carte différente, s'élancèrent à toute allure dans des directions opposées, toujours sous les ovations incessantes du public. Tandis qu'ils feraient leur maximum pour atteindre la prochaine étape de la Grande Rixe, leurs comparses continueraient de s'abreuver de l'hydromel grassement distribué de la Colonie d'Endenvar...

 

 

 

Cette course effrénée semblait ne plus finir, et l'endurance d'Elke était mise à rude épreuve. Le fameux "Dôme de Svanir" où créchait Nollarr était situé vers le Nord, et les pas de la Norn peinaient à la porter à pleine vitesse à cause de l'épaisse couche de neige présente dans cette partie de la région. Le manteau blanc la ralentissait de plus en plus, et même Elja devait effectuer divers bonds et cabrioles par endroits afin d'avancer plus rapidement. Qui plus est, les précédentes blessures infligées à la jeune femme la faisaient souffrir, surtout celle de sa bouche... De quoi entacher son humeur.

\- Encore une épreuve dans laquelle le temps presse, pesta-t-elle, empêtrée dans la poudreuse. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, faut-il toujours devoir se dépêcher !

Comme si la neige, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, ne suffisait pas, son bouclier la gênait au moins autant dans ses déplacements, déstabilisant ses gestes d'ordinaire beaucoup plus assurés en pleine nature.

\- Fallait aller vite pour la Grande Traque, puis pour trouver Minotaure, et maintenant un foutu Svanir ! Heureusement qu'Haldor va dans le Nord aussi ! Comment veux-tu gagner en rapidité dans des conditions pareilles !

Elke grogna de rage, essayant de se dépatouiller tant bien que mal, gaspillant ses forces à cause du  terrain peu pratique. La colère et la contrariété abîmaient son langage...

\- Un Svanir, tiens, encore un enfoiré de Svanir ! J'avais une chance sur deux de me le payer, il a fallu que la balance penche du mauvais côté hein ? Tu vas voir, Nollarr, quand je vais me pointer chez toi... Même si j'en ai pour des heures... Tu vas voir !

La rôdeuse fendit le minuscule tronc d'un arbrisseau décrépit se trouvant sur son passage. Elle mima la décapitation de Nollarr, passant toute sa frustration sur l'arbre chétif. Heureusement pour elle, après de longues et pénibles minutes à fouler difficilement le sol, le niveau de neige se fit moins dense au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Mais le temps défilait, lui, peu compatissant envers les membres endoloris et les muscles meurtris.

Agacée, nerveuse, la jeune femme balança d'un violent geste vers l'avant son bouclier. Cependant, au lieu de l'entendre s'enfoncer mollement dans le manteau blanc, un drôle de "bang" retentit, signalant la présence d'un corps dur enseveli.

Elja, curieuse, sautilla vers le point d'impact, rapidement suivie de sa maîtresse. De ses deux mains, Elke creusa la neige autour de la targe. Dans la pénombre du soir, ses yeux se mirent à scintiller sous les éclats de lumière bleutée et malsaine qui émergeaient du sol.

La Norn se releva, ramassant ses armes et serrant la mâchoire. Le métal entourant son bouclier avait cogné contre de la glace corrompue, dissimulée sous la neige.

\- Visiblement, nous ne sommes plus très loin...

Elja baissa les oreilles. Sa truffe se secoua pour renifler l'air et la légère brise qui venait du Nord, puis la louve émit un grondement sourd.

\- Leur influence doit être supérieure à celle qu'exerçait Vidkun, pour que la corruption se fasse sentir aussi loin de leur campement... J'espère que cette mission aura aussi un véritable effet sur leur groupe. Je veux dire, la Grande Rixe, c'est bien, mais... Je préfèrerais que la chute de Nollarr ait un réel impact, et non pas juste qu'elle me serve à accéder aux demi-finales.

La rôdeuse s'agenouilla près de son familier et posa la paume de sa main sur le front de l'animal, lui parlant sérieusement, comme si elle s'adressait à Loup en personne.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Guide ma lame et aide-moi à défaire Nollarr. C'est peut-être important pour moi, mais ça l'est aussi pour nous, pour la région... Contre Jormag.

 

Le Dôme de Svanir n'était pas un lieu qui respirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre... Ce campement, composé d'un pavillon croulant sous la glace corrompue et de multiples tentes destinées à abriter la troupe de Fils, était en vérité la place la plus forte des adorateurs de Jormag dans les Contreforts du Voyageur. Un peu plus au Nord encore, en empruntant le chemin désolé et dangereux qui traversait les crêtes des montagnes, se trouvait la région ravagée du Détroit des Gorges Glacées, où peu osaient encore s'aventurer librement.

 

Elke approcha à faible allure de son point de destination. Étrangement, l'objectif de sa présence ici sembla quitter quelques instants son esprit, tant les lieux l'impressionnaient.

Pour accéder au campement des Fils, il fallait monter une pente raide et glissante entourée de corruption rayonnante. Même les pattes d'Elja peinaient à repérer un chemin sûr, et la louve dut à plusieurs reprises retrouver ses points d'appui afin d'éviter de chuter. Sa maîtresse avait la gorge nouée, et ce sentiment ne cessait de s'accroître au fur et à mesure de son ascension.

Un instant, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler un ancien édifice en proie au poison insinué aux lieux à cause des adorateurs du dragon. C'était une petite tour, un vieux poste de surveillance appartenant à la Garde du Lion, qui désormais servait les vils desseins de ses nouveaux propriétaires...

\- Tu bouges, femelle, et je te saigne comme un porc.

Les mots, provenant d'une voix masculine et froide, étaient sans appel.

Les Svanirs n'étaient pas tous de gros balourds bruyants et avinés... Pour preuve, cette sentinelle avait su surprendre autant la forgeronne que son familier, qui grognait méchamment en retroussant les babines. À présent, Elke pouvait sentir dans le creux de son dos la pointe d'une lame, prête à lui traverser les entrailles. "Pourvu qu'Eir ait raison..."

\- Je suis venue trouver Nollarr, déclara la jeune femme, peu rassurée par l'épée qui la maintenait en joug.

\- Laisse donc déjà tomber tes armes et ordonne à ton clébard de rester tranquille. Après, je t'écouterai peut-être, si tu n'es pas trop ennuyeuse.

Serrant les dents mais non moins inquiète, Elke s'exécuta. D'un geste du menton, elle demanda à Elja de ne pas intervenir. En effet, d'autres silhouettes discrètes observaient, cachées derrière de grandes butes de neige et des cristaux de givre. Certaines d'entre elles avaient des arcs... La jeune femme laissa doucement choir son bouclier et son épée, puis elle leva légèrement les bras en signe de soumission.

\- C'est bien... grommela l'homme.

\- Conduisez-moi à votre chef, c'est à lui que je veux parler. Je viens pour le défier.

L'autre échappa un rire rauque. Il pressa la pointe de sa lame contre sa captive dans le but de la faire avancer.

\- Oh mais je vais t'y conduire, doux agneau, plaisanta-t-il tandis que de ses comparses étaient apparus de toutes parts, l'un d'eux se saisissant des armes de la Norn. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire qu'il voudra bien te causer. Tu dois te douter qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes, un peu trop piquées par la curiosité, qui sont reparties d'ici la tête sur les épaules.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'on m'a laissé comprendre lorsque j'ai rencontré Vidkun. Pourtant, j'ai bien peur de l'avoir tué...

Le garde cessa de badiner à ces mots et appuya un peu plus son épée, peu enclin à rire davantage.

\- C'est toi... maugréa-t-il. La Pourfendeuse d'Issormir.

\- C'est moi. Et je pense que ton chef préfèrera me rencontrer plutôt qu'apprendre qu'un de ses larbins lui a volé la vedette aujourd'hui.

Elke avala difficilement sa salive. Un frisson lui parcourait l'échine mais elle tâchait de faire bonne mine tandis que ses pas la menaient vers le campement. Eir n'était pas là pour impressionner les Fils de son aura légendaire, ni pour susurrer des mots d'encouragement... La forgeronne était seule. Tout ce qu'elle espérait à présent, en plus de s'en sortir indemne, c'était de ne pas croiser la magie démoniaque de Jormag en la personne d'un ou plusieurs couvegivres, ces monstres qu'elle redoutait tant.

 

Quand la sentinelle conduisit enfin sa captive au centre du Dôme de Svanir, cette dernière fut stupéfaite de voir l'organisation qui régnait ici. Le bivouac avait été confectionné sur une surface plane, entourée de toutes parts de collines enneigées et de glace corrompue, qui empêchaient toute intrusion ennemie. Au milieu même des lieux, une gigantesque statue gelée à l'effigie de Jormag semblait dévisager tous ceux qui pénétraient chez les Fils... Enfin, bien visible au fond de la place, se trouvait le pavillon de Nollarr, rongé par l'infection draconique et les pics de givre malsain.

L'agitation régnait dans le clan. De nombreux guerriers au repos sortaient de leurs tentes, pour voir d'où provenait le chahut provoqué par l'arrivée d'Elke. Puis vint ce moment lors duquel le guetteur stoppa la jeune femme, quelques mètres devant la porte de Nollarr, sous les yeux de la petite foule curieuse agglutinée autour.

Averti, ce dernier finit par sortir de longues secondes plus tard.

Lorsque la porte du pavillon s'ouvrit, dans un craquement glacial, la forgeronne put voir l'intérieur du petit bâtiment. Un tapis de givre corrompu envahissait la demeure. Les meubles, gelés, n'étaient d'aucune utilité. Le bois et le métal, structurant la base de la maison, étaient à peine visibles, ensevelis par la magie impure du dragon. Elle semblait vivre au travers du gel, dans lequel elle se mouvait par vagues bleutées illuminant les lieux. Selon la rôdeuse, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que son occupant ne finisse par devenir à son tour un monstre de chair et de glace à l'esprit aliéné.

Nollarr était un Norn imposant, protégé d'une armure lourde des pieds à la tête et qui n'avait, elle, rien d'une création des Fils.  Elle était de facture norn à n’en pas douter, mais le style évoquait clairement celui des artisans d’Hoelbrak. Peut-être l’avait-il dérobée, ou acquise avant de quitter les siens. Il était armé d'une grande épée à deux mains, dont la lame était recouverte de glace bleu pâle et d'un halo magique de la même couleur. Ce grand homme avait davantage l'allure d'un meneur que Vidkun, et la rôdeuse ne put s’empêcher un instant de penser à l'aspect que devait avoir la matriarche murello… Il avança pour dévisager Elke, d'abord sans piper mot. Son regard l’examinait avec dédain des pieds à la tête.

\- La Pourfendeuse d'Issormir... Tu crois que c'est suffisant, comme titre, pour oser venir seule ici ?

S'il était une chose appréciée de ce clan de xénophobes exilés, c'était bien la raillerie, toujours plus savoureuse lorsque le sujet de moquerie était du genre opposé.

\- C'est mieux que de n’en avoir aucun... Non ? renvoya Elke, qui dissimulait toujours autant sa nervosité.

\- Ah ! Bien tenté... Mais je ne me soucie guère des inutiles noms à rallonge que peuvent bien arborer ceux d'Hoelbrak. Nos projets sont plus importants qu'une courte période de popularité auprès d'une communauté de faibles, vouée à disparaître. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Pour ce faire, il aurait fallu que tu puisses représenter une quelconque gêne dans les plans de notre groupe, et encore. Abattre Vidkun n'est pas suffisant non plus... Ce n'était qu'un imbécile faible d'esprit qui passait son temps à s'amuser avec sa créature... J'ai donc bien peur que tu aies peu de valeur à mes yeux.

\- Pourtant, je te parle encore.

\- Plus pour très longtemps.

\- Tu acceptes donc de me défier ?

Nollarr fit mine de réfléchir, marchant lentement devant la forgeronne, faisant les cent pas.

\- Qu'aurais-je à en tirer ? J'ai déjà tué des femmes plus fortes que toi et qui l'ouvraient tout autant. Ah, vous aimez jaqueter, vous les femelles. Vous venez ici, seules, à plusieurs, avec vos grands airs, vos armes neuves et votre armure clinquante... Et vous repartez toutes d'où vous venez, ou vous ne repartez pas du tout. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont faciles à abattre... Les autres... Mes hommes arrivent à les esquinter trop facilement lorsqu'ils s'amusent un peu, et les dernières donnent leurs âmes faibles au dragon sans trop de résistance. Je vous connais.

\- Pas moi, répliqua Elke, partagée entre la colère et le dégoût. Vous ne me connaissez pas et ne m'avez jamais vue combattre. Et croyez-moi, il y en a bien d'autres qui ne vous laisseraient pas autant de facilité à les malmener. Elles n'ont juste pas de temps à perdre à se rabaisser à votre niveau. Vous ne connaissez pas non plus le nom des légendes qui peuplent les récits des skaalds, visiblement, car bon nombre de ces héros sont aussi des femmes. Certaines pourraient bien être encore en vie et vous faire regretter de telles paroles.

\- Ho ho, voilà la petite piquée au vif ! « Dame » Ours-Blanc a semble-t-il disparu on ne sait trop où dans les montagnes, et j’ai bien peur que Jora ne soit plus là depuis longtemps. Qui d’autre parmi celles de ta condition veux-tu que l’on craigne ?

Suite à sa question, Nollarr plongea son regard dans celui d’Elke. Il put y lire une haine sans limite, car malgré sa peur, c’était ce mépris infini que renvoyaient les prunelles de ses yeux bleus.

\- Stegalkin... lâcha le Norn, sûr de faire mouche.

Il pesta, mais d’un air relativement égayé, puis se remit à faire quelques pas.

\- Mais… Où diable est-elle donc ? gloussa-t-il. Je dois sûrement devenir aveugle, car je ne la vois nulle part.

À y réfléchir, la jeune femme n'aurait à ce moment là pas été contre sa compagnie...

\- Si elle avait préféré se montrer, plutôt que de t'envoyer à sa place, peut-être aurais-je dénié t'accorder ce que tu es venue chercher... s'exclama Nollarr en haussant les épaules. Au moins, on en aurait tué deux pour le prix d'une. Mais tu m'es bien inutile, et à vrai dire tu commences même à m'ennuyer...

Le chef norn se tut quelques secondes puis observa l'un de ses hommes non loin. Captant le regard de ce dernier, il fit un geste de la tête afin de lui donner un ordre.

Aussitôt, deux brutes épaisses s'élancèrent en avant et saisirent la rôdeuse par les bras, emmenant l'imprudente loin de leur chef, comme il le leur avait demandé.

Nollarr effectua un demi-tour pour retourner à son pavillon maudit, mais avant qu'il n'ait complètement pu pivoter, un énorme crachat lui arriva au visage. La salive ayant été projetée sur le côté de son casque, elle atteignit son œil découvert.

Figé l'espace d'un instant, l'homme dégaina ensuite sa grande lame givrée de magie néfaste et vint violemment la plaquer contre la gorge d'Elke, surprise. Maintenue par deux des Fils et faisant appel à ce qu'il lui restait de courage, elle soutint le regard glacial de Nollarr.

\- J'étais prêt à laisser mes hommes faire ce qu'ils voulaient de toi. Leur servir d'amuse-gueule probablement, tandis que ton cabot nous aurait fait un joli paillasson. Crois-moi, ç'aurait été préférable pour toi. Mais tu ne sais visiblement pas fermer ton clapet quand il le faut. Tu veux me défier, petite garce. Tu fais l'insolente et la fière alors que tu te chies dessus. C'est courageux. Ou fou. Je vais accepter ton duel, juste pour avoir le plaisir de t'enfoncer cette lame au travers du corps et t'envoyer ensuite en patûre au dragon.

\- Et si je gagne ?

\- Mes hommes te démonteront simplement la tête des épaules avant que tu aies pu faire deux pas hors de ce camp.

 

Une fois de plus il n'était pas réfutable que les Fils, bien que prônant leur ségrégation vis à vis de leurs pairs, en gardaient toutefois bien des coutumes... Ainsi s'étaient-ils rassemblés sur la petite place centrale où siégeait la statue de leur esprit adoré, alcool à la main, chantant des louanges sur leur chef.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si différent que ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt à la colonie d'Endenvar... Le public était néanmoins nettement moins chaleureux avec Elke qu'avaient pu l'être ses semblables un peu auparavant.

Un Norn s'afférait à vérifier l'équipement de Nollarr, et un autre ramenait Elja par la peau du cou après avoir donné à Elke les armes avec lesquelles elle était venue. La louve gronda lorsque ses pattes touchèrent le sol, et ses babines retroussées montraient qu'elle n'était pas loin de mordre. Même son poil s'était hérissé sur ses épaules, lui donnant l'air d'une bête sauvage. Toutefois, elle alla sagement, la queue entre les jambes et l'air agressif, se ranger auprès de sa maîtresse, aussi courroucée qu'elle.

\- Voilà la "force" du Loup, ricana un Fils à l'ironie certaine. Pathétique, et faible. Il montre les crocs et aboie, comme cette femelle, mais tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est se donner de grands airs !

Elke se contenta de rester muette. Déjà, elle réfléchissait silencieusement à la façon dont elle pourrait s'échapper après avoir défait Nollarr. Il n'y avait qu'un chemin pour venir ici, entouré d'archers et de sentinelles de tous les côtés... Mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de cogiter davantage.

Un Norn la poussa des deux mains en direction de son adversaire. Ce dernier brandissait sa terrible épée à deux mains, et la magie qui en émanait faisait scintiller ses yeux sous son casque à cornes.

Nollarr s'élança en avant en hurlant, et il abattit sa lame de toutes ses forces sur Elke, qui eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses appuis. Heureusement elle eut le réflexe de se protéger sous son bouclier, et bien qu'elle ne l'aimait guère, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle lui devait son salut...

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu observer ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de sa targe, une autre frappe vint cogner contre cette dernière, bien plus forte que la précédente. Puis une autre encore plus puissante.

Le chef des Fils de Svanir laissa à son adversaire un court répit, et il maugréa en se dandinant sur lui-même pour éviter les crocs d'Elja, qui tentait tant bien que mal de le mordre là où son armure le protégeait un peu moins. Malheureusement, l'homme était enveloppé dans le métal et ne craignait guère les attaques du familier, qui lui tapait plus sur les nerfs qu'elle ne le faisait souffrir. Elke en profita alors pour oser regarder, mais cela fut de courte durée. Nollarr asséna un coup de pied à la louve, lui décochant un couinement de douleur, puis il fondit à nouveau sur la rôdeuse, tout furieux qu'il était. Elle tenta de parer avec sa propre épée, mais la puissance du chef Svanir lui la fit lâcher des mains, le choc lui assénant par la même occasion une vive douleur à son poignet déjà souffrant. Elle ne put alors que se couvrir une fois de plus de son bouclier pour essuyer la pluie de coups qui tombait. Seulement, malgré sa posture courbée et l'écu qui lui barrait la vue, Elke se rendit compte d'un fait d'importance. Des chocs entre la lame et le bouclier émanait une magie toute autre que celle de la corruption de Jormag. Les lueurs dorées qui s'échappaient des impacts provoqués par le guerrier, accompagnant ses mouvements, démontraient bien là qu'il faisait appel aux ressources que lui procuraient sa profession.

Alors la Norn réalisa subitement qu'elle n'était pas en combat à la loyale. Il n'y avait pas de règles, pas d'encadrement pour ce duel... La force brute seule ne faisait pas foi ici, et c'était tant mieux.

Un grand craquement se fit entendre, car la lame de Nollarr asséna le coup de trop à la targe d'Elke, qui se brisa en deux. Jetant rapidement ses restes, la jeune femme fit une roulade d'esquive sur le côté, si vive que l'homme dut chercher son adversaire du regard pendant deux bonnes secondes. Quand il l'eut trouvée, elle était sur lui, épée en main et l'attaquant, aussi rapide qu'un dévoreur prêt à piquer avec ses dards. Privé pendant un instant de sa magie, dont il avait trop fait usage, Nollarr dut se contenter pour le moment d'échanges avec sa rivale. L'espace d'un instant, le Norn se demanda bien comment cette dernière pouvait se mouvoir aussi promptement et avec autant d'aisance. Cela le courrouçait et il voulut en finir, tranchant l'air en diagonale là où il pensait trouver le corps de la forgeronne. Mais elle était déjà loin du point supposé de rencontre.

Les Fils de Svanir s'affolaient tandis qu'un rictus émanait de la bouche de leur chef.

\- Pas mal. Mais les cabrioles, c'est tout ce que les rôdeurs ont dans le ventre ?

Profitant de cet instant de bref répit, Elke ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer, canalisant ses forces. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle effectua un mouvement vers l'avant de son bras libre et entouré de magie, qui sembla lui rendre un peu de vigueur alors que la journée et les combats l'avaient déjà bien éreintée. Mais si le guerrier en face souriait bêtement, il ne vit pas bondir Elja. La louve blanche avait l'air pleinement remise. Une force nouvelle semblait avoir pris possession de ses muscles et de son corps, lui permettant d'effectuer un bond d'une hauteur incroyable. Le familier alla refermer sa mâchoire non loin du cou de Nollarr, qui beugla comme un forcené. Deux canines avaient fait mouche, perçant la chair du Norn. Il avait de la chance, car quelques centimètres plus loin son sang pulsait dans sa carotide.

\- Dégage de là, sale bête !

Un mouvement brusque de l'épaule expulsa le canidé, qui atterrit néanmoins sur ses quatre pattes un peu plus loin.

L'épée d'Elke tournoya dans sa main et alla frapper fort l'épaulette de Nollarr, trop occupé avec la louve pour remarquer l'arrivée de la rôdeuse. Toutefois, la tranche de la lame glissa et alla tailler peu profondément la peau du chef des Fils, non loin de l'endroit où les mâchoires du familier l'avaient blessé.

Presque...

Le Norn enragé et vexé d'avoir été atteint riposta, envoyant sa grande lame au niveau de la taille de la forgeronne. Cette dernière fit un rapide mouvement vers l'arrière et évita de peu de finir coupée en deux.

\- Pour atteindre ton ennemi, tu as besoin que ta peluche fasse diversion ?! hurla Nollarr, dont les coups pleuvaient dans le vide à une allure folle.

Des traits lumineux orangés accompagnaient ses mouvements et sa charge, rendus herculéens sous l'afflux de magie qui parcourait son être. Seulement, son adversaire semblait invulnérable à ses attaques. Quand Elke n'utilisait pas la magie de sa profession, elle tentait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait d'esquiver, de parer avec sa propre lame, le tout en roulant ou bondissant de côté. Elle était comme une flamme, vive, dansante, et attendait le moment propice pour frapper. Quand la magie circulait dans ses membres, ses réflexes étaient décuplés, ne rendant que plus facile l'évitement de l'épée corrompue.

Les mots prononcés par Nollarr avaient courroucé la jeune femme. Il y avait quelque chose que les Fils de Svanir ne comprendraient décidément jamais.

\- Il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi, expira la jeune femme tout en envoyant vers le bas l'arme du Norn, pour ensuite se remettre en garde. Toi, tu vénères ce que tu penses être un Esprit...

L'épée de la forgeronne claqua violemment contre l'armure de métal de son adversaire, sous les huées des Fils tout autour.

\- Tu l'adores et sacrifies ta personne pour son bon plaisir, croyant qu'il t'offrira quoi... Force ? Pouvoir ?

Le poing de Nollarr s'abattit contre l'épaule d'Elke qui geignit de douleur, n'ayant pas été assez rapide pour y échapper.

\- Mais la vérité, continua-t-elle haletante, c'est qu'il se moque de toi. Il t'utilise. À terme, comme tous les autres, tu perdras la raison... Tu es juste un pantin !

L'homme fulmina des injures tout en attaquant. Une pique gelée du bout de sa lame griffa la chair de la rôdeuse, lui occasionnant une entaille profonde. Mais elle répondit de plus belle et à son tour, après s'être déportée sur un côté, elle blessa le chef des Fils : son épée vint avec précision faucher trois doigts de la main de Nollarr, pas suffisamment gantée pour empêcher leur perte. Surpris et blessé, hurlant lorsque la douleur retentit, il fut forcé de lâcher sa grande lame. Il la laissa tomber au sol, accompagnée de larges marques de sang.

\- Ce qui nous diffère... poursuivit Elke épuisée, mais suffisamment en forme pour lui lancer un regard plein de mépris. C'est que tu es seul. Ce n'est pas mon cas. La "peluche" que je vénère est là. Elle est réelle, puissante, et elle m'accompagne sans m'utiliser : elle est mon guide. Je ne suis pas son instrument. Et il y a une chose dont toi et tes camarades devriez vous rappeler au sujet des Esprits de la nature... Vous les reniez, les sous-estimez, et par conséquent, vous les oubliez... Alors qu'ils sont toujours là.

Accroupi au sol, tenant de sa main valide son autre estropiée et baignant de sang, Nollarr avait la tête courbée vers l'avant, contemplant avec désespoir sa mutilation. Il ne vit ni n'entendit l'arrivée d'Elja. La louve fit un bond sur le grand Norn et saisit sa nuque dévoilée dans sa gueule. Un étrange halo magique entoura la maîtresse du familier ainsi que ce dernier, dont la puissance fut accrue de manière terrifiante... Et un grand "CRAC" mit fin à l'existence de Nollarr, le laissant choir sur son arme maléfique.

 

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors, les Fils de Svanir demeurant stupéfaits. Mais les regards abasourdis et les clameurs sourdes ne tardèrent pas à muer en cris haineux et emplis de colère. Elke pointa son épée vers l'avant, défiant tout Fils de se mettre sur son chemin.

Heureusement la furie d'Elja, accentuée par ses yeux brillant d'une lueur pâle et enchantée, semblait encore faire effet sur les Norns. Il fallait faire vite à présent...

La rôdeuse approcha du cadavre chaud et sanguinolent de Nollarr, duquel elle retira le heaume.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, chienne ?! s'énerva un guerrier, peu satisfait de la voir prendre un quelconque butin. Ce casque n'est pas à toi !

Elke serra son trophée fort contre elle, de son bras blessé, tandis qu'elle tendait toujours son épée vers les Svanirs. Son familier appuyait sa posture en imitant elle-même l'agressivité de sa maîtresse, montrant les dents et hérissant la fourrure de ses épaules.

\- Personne n'approche ! menaça la forgeronne d'un ton furieux, trahissant toutefois une pointe d'épuisement et de crainte. J'emmène ce heaume avec moi ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, j'étais uniquement venue pour Nollarr !

Malheureusement, les Fils s'étaient attroupés autour d'elle. Réunis, ils refermaient les issues par lesquelles la jeune femme guettait la sortie.

\- On sera peut-être cléments si tu nous donnes ce casque toi-même ! Si tu t'échappes d'ici avec cet objet, tu auras tous les Fils de Svanir à dos, avertit un homme. Nous n'oublierons pas tes actes, et la prochaine fois que tu approcheras de nos terres, crois-moi, tu souhaiteras ne jamais avoir vu le jour ! Ce heaume doit revenir à notre nouveau chef, et si tu ne veux pas nous le remettre, on va venir le chercher de force !

\- Elja !

La louve redressa les oreilles. Sa maîtresse siffla fort et partit soudainement à vive allure, son familier sur les talons !

Les Fils de Svanir se ruèrent sur la pillarde, mais durent stopper net, hébétés : elle disparut subitement, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Seule Elja était encore visible et courait en aboyant, frôlant les guerriers pour les attirer à elle. Stupéfaits et pris au dépourvu, les Norns se mirent à brailler, s'énerver, et quelques uns se lancèrent à la poursuite de la louve qui bondissait dans tous les sens, évitant de justesse une ou deux flèches...

 

Quand Elke réapparut, de courtes secondes plus tard en vérité, seuls quelques-uns des Fils eurent le temps de la voir s'enfuir à toutes jambes. La jeune femme partait dans le sens opposé de son familier, qui avait attiré le gros de la troupe sur elle. Mais quand ils donnèrent l'alerte, il était trop tard : elle était déjà loin. Le blizzard s'était mis à souffler et la neige à retomber à gros flocons. Nollarr avait beau être un chef parmi les leurs, il serait rapidement remplacé... Sa perte ne peinait personne au sein du groupe : les candidats au poste de leader étaient nombreux. Si le heaume manquait, la grande lame corrompue était toujours là, elle, demeurant bien plus importante à leurs yeux.

 

Elke courut vers l'Est à en perdre haleine. Ses blessures la faisaient souffrir et malgré le froid qui lui mordait les membres, son sang coulait encore. Malgré tout, elle riait nerveusement. Quels imbéciles... À trop mettre le nez sur les muscles et la force, personne n'avait vu ce coup venir. Faire usage de furtivité magique avait été salvateur pour la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas une capacité qu'elle avait beaucoup développée, à dire vrai, et elle ne pouvait en faire usage que quelques petites secondes. Cependant, cela avait suffi à masquer son départ. Ses empreintes dans la neige auraient été les seules à pouvoir trahir sa présence, mais fort heureusement, le campement était majoritairement recouvert de givre. Utilisé au bon moment, ce camouflage parfait pouvait provoquer un revirement total de situation. D'où l'intérêt d'en bannir parfois l'emploi lors de duels à la loyale...

 

Pour progresser plus rapidement vers les terres charrs, la Norn emprunta la route commerciale. Constamment entretenue par les locaux, la Garde du Lion et parfois par ses propres usagers, les pavés gris qui la composaient commençaient à disparaître sous la neige. Ayant rengainé son épée, Elke devait placer son bras libre devant son visage pour se protéger des intempéries. Le vent glacial de la nuit lui fouettait le corps et par ce rude climat, même un habitant des Cimefroides enviait la chaleur d'un bon feu...

Le temps défilait, les forces s'envolaient... Alors que ses pas de course la menaient maintenant près de Cragstead, village Norn le plus au Nord-Est des Contreforts du Voyageur, le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa. En effet, sa petite louve avait fini par la rattraper. La langue tirée au dehors de sa gueule rougie de sang mais les pattes encore agiles et lestes, Elja avait fait un grand détour pour semer ses poursuivants. Elke avait eu du mal à partir sans elle, mais elle connaissait les capacités de son animal et se résignait toujours à lui faire confiance. Une fois de plus, elle avait eu raison, et le sourire las mais sincère qu'elle envoya à la louve était on ne peut plus mérité.

 

La nuit était toujours bien installée quand la Norn arriva à la pointe Est des Contreforts. Après une rude côte éclairée par quelques lampadaires à huile entretenus par les Charrs de la région voisine, la route vers le Bloc du Boucher et Balteus le Saigneur se faisait de plus en plus agréable. Bientôt, la couche de neige diminua et le blizzard glacial se tut, mourant contre les roches des falaises qui marquaient la fin de la zone norn. Le climat se réchauffait, alors que la jeune femme entamait la pente qui la menait à sa destination. Les kilomètres à parcourir devenaient moindres et à cette pensée, Elke fut prise d'une intense fatigue. Sa louve devait revenir fréquemment vers l'arrière, attendant la progression devenue compliquée de la forgeronne, veillant parfois à l'encourager de quelques jappements.

Pourtant, l'environnement nouveau et le spectacle merveilleux qu'il offrait suffisaient à entretenir la motivation de la rôdeuse, dont les yeux s'écarquillaient. Ses pas éreintés la menaient désormais dans la région du Plateau de Diessa, terre charr située juste au Nord de leur capitale, la Citadelle Noire. Après avoir passé le refuge de Porticharr, petit fort de la Garde du Lion situé sur la route et l'accès aux terres, Elke pénétra plus avant dans cette vaste contrée d'Ascalon, où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant.

Ici, le climat était tempéré, les jours et les nuits beaucoup moins froids que là où la Norn vivait. Des lucioles dansaient dans les grandes prairies verdoyantes et les arbres étaient recouverts pour la plupart de feuilles et non d'épines. Le vent gelé et la neige avaient laissé place à une douce et agréable brise, et le ciel scintillait d'une multitude d'étoiles se réverbérant dans le regard admiratif d'Elke.

Quand la forgeronne aperçut le mur d'enceinte du village du Bloc du Boucher, duquel s'élevaient des cris de joie et un brouhaha chaleureux, elle soupira. Des émotions diverses et variées lui parcoururent l'esprit, qu'elle avait fatigué, et elle avança sans trop réfléchir vers l'entrée de la petite ville.

Un gros bras vint subitement stopper sa progression. Pas un bras poilu de charr, mais celui musclé et tatoué d'un Norn, qui ouvrait des yeux ébahis à la vue du heaume tenu par le bras sanglant de la rôdeuse.

\- Le casque de Nollarr ? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme répondit en acquiesçant de la tête, exténuée.

\- Balteus le Saigneur vous attend ! Bienvenue au Bloc du Boucher, Elke Asbjörn ! beugla joyeusement son frère de race qui l'empoigna par l'épaule pour l'emmener derrière la muraille de fer des Charrs.

 


	10. Chapitre 10 : Eduquer un Bookah

Chapitre 10  :  Eduquer un Bookah

 

 

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que le dîner avait eu lieu, la nuit s'étant bien installée, mais le jeune Damian était toujours à son bureau, dans sa salle d'études, les yeux penchés sur un livre poussiéreux. C'était à n'en pas douter l'une des pièces les plus grandes de la demeure de ses parents, un appartement luxueux perché sur les hauteurs du quartier ouest de l'Arche du Lion.

Bemwyn et Linda Meeran étaient d'origine noble et avaient emménagé dans la grande cité moins d'un an auparavant, en 1024 Après Exode. Se satisfaisant peu de leur précédente villa au Promontoire Divin, les deux Humains avaient décidé de vivre plus confortablement encore au sein du climat chaud et océanique de l'Arche du Lion. Possédant une fortune colossale accumulée grâce aux affaires et à un juteux héritage, ils avaient acheté ce gigantesque appartement et s'y étaient installés avec leur fils unique, Damian. Toutefois, malgré leur éloignement de la capitale humaine, il n'était pas question pour les deux parents de laisser leur enfant sans éducation. Il fallait que ce dernier fasse dignement honneur à ses ascendants fortunés et cultivés, et ils y attachaient une importance toute particulière.

 

Pourtant le jeune homme de dix huit ans était de nature distraite, peu encline à la concentration prolongée et aux efforts intellectuels. Il devait sans cesse redoubler d'efforts pour satisfaire ses géniteurs, sans que tout ce travail acharné ne porte, hélas, ses fruits. Alors, régulièrement, quand il était laissé seul à ses études, Damian se plaisait à enfreindre les règles et à divaguer à son aise.

Son regard dubitatif portait sur les pages abîmées d'un ouvrage ennuyeux, rempli de symboles alchémagiques et d'autres runes étranges dont il n'avait même pas envie de connaître la signification.

\- Bla bla blaaaaa bla blaaaa, soupira-t-il en tournant une page, tandis que ses yeux verts parcouraient les écritures rédigées en krytien. Tout ceci ne me sert à rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, lorsque l'on étudie la magie, on ne passe pas directement à la pratique. Toute cette paperasse inutile, ces histoires désuètes, alors que l'on pourrait s'entraîner au dehors librement ! Faire parler sa force !

Courroucé, Damian quitta son fauteuil et son livre pour empoigner un balais dont le manche reposait contre un mur, sans doute laissé là par la domestique... Le jeune homme s'en saisit et imita rapidement des postures guerrières, envoyant tournoyer l'objet dans tous les sens de la même façon que s'il s'agissait d'une grande épée à deux mains. Il ne manqua que quelques centimètres pour que ses mouvements maladroits ne fauchent une lampe à huile... Mais, peu inquiété par les meubles et les sculptures hors de prix qui l'entouraient, l'Humain continuait sa lubie, pourfendant quelque centaure transparent. Des sons juvéniles s'échappaient de sa bouche alors qu'il se dandinait gauchement.

 

Puis il y eu un son magique étrange, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... Un court bruit étouffé qui mit directement fin à ses fantaisies : il n'était plus seul.

Lorsque Damian se retourna, penaud et honteux de s'être ainsi fait prendre, une lueur violacée aux éclats lumineux roses apparut subitement juste devant lui. Par quelque sorcellerie, un drôle de personnage se matérialisa complètement sous ses yeux... Et il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

La voix sèche et agacée de la petite créature contenait étrangement une consonance agréable, signe qu'en temps normal, les sons provenant de ses cordes vocales restaient chaleureux et plaisants à entendre. Damian avait d'ailleurs toujours eu du mal à le concevoir, car la tonalité harmonieuse des mots provenait d'une bouche remplie de courtes dents pointues et aiguisées comme des rasoirs !

\- Je... hésita le jeune homme, baissant les yeux.

\- Tu ?!

\- Je...

Un silence déplaisant s'installa, mais il fut de brève durée.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle et réponds !

Alors l'Humain obéit à l'injonction et ses pupilles durent croiser celles, luisantes, colériques, de l'Asura en face de lui. C'était un petit être dont la taille n'était pas plus grande qu'un demi Humain, mais qui savait semblait-il se faire respecter. Sa grosse tête large comportait deux gros yeux jaunes et éclatants, contrastant avec sa peau grise, qui surmontaient un nez court mais évasé, lui-même barré d'une grande cicatrice. Son visage était entouré de deux grandes oreilles pendantes, capables de se redresser selon les émotions de leur propriétaire. Des cheveux noirs tressés et longs, noués sur son crâne et attachés en masse par endroits, lui donnaient un air que même un Humain pouvait trouver galant, d'autant plus qu'il portait une tenue pourpre ornée de doré venant parfaire ce sentiment d'excellence.

\- Les symboles et les runes du livres sont mal dessinés, se défendit Damian, regagnant un maigre élan de confiance. Cela fait des heures que je les étudie sans rien n'y comprendre, maître Jatt...

\- Mal dessinés... s'insurgea l'Asura qui tapa le sol de ses courtes mais larges jambes. Combien de fois t'ai-je expliqué leur signification ? Combien de fois vais-je devoir le refaire ? Tu n'écoutes rien, ta tête vide est une vraie passoire !

\- Mais je ne saisis rien à la théorie ! Pourquoi ne m'emmenez-vous donc pas m'entraîner à la pratique de la magie au dehors, dans les champs de Gendarran, comme vous me l'aviez promis ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu es aussi mauvais qu'un Ettin qui voudrait apprendre l'alphabet ! Comment veux-tu utiliser une magie dont tu ne saisis pas les fondements ?! Les sorts des Envoûteurs sont complexes, basés sur le psyché, la finesse de l'esprit, la subtilité !

Damian soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, le laissant en proie au désespoir.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être Envoûteur... lâcha-t-il. Ce sont mes parents qui me poussent dans cette voie. Moi, je ne voulais que devenir bretteur et adroit avec une lame, et voilà que je suis forcé d'apprendre des choses qui ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Et moi je suis payé pour t'enseigner des bribes de mon savoir ! rétorqua Jatt. Les conflits familiaux des Bookahs me passent au dessus de la tête et tes souhaits d'enfant gâté tout autant. Tu vas retourner t'assoir sur ce fauteuil et finir d'apprendre ce que je t'ai demandé de retenir.

Les larmes montèrent presque aux yeux du jeune homme, mais après un énième soupir contestataire, il effectua ce que son précepteur lui ordonnait. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que ses parents engagent un agaçant petit Asura pour l'instruire...

 

Jatt serrait la mâchoire si fort qu'un doigt humain entre ses dents aurait pu être sectionné sur le champ. Les Asuras étaient souvent de nature à s'énerver rapidement, et celui-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Il tentait toujours de faire preuve de patience et de diplomatie, mais son élève difficile le faisait régulièrement sortir de ses gonds... Jamais Damian ne parvenait à apprendre ce que son instructeur lui demandait. Jamais il n'arrivait à effectuer correctement le moindre exercice. Jatt avait bien essayé d'en parler à ses parents, de leur expliquer que la magie complexe des Envoûteurs n'était pas destinée à leur fils... Rien à faire. Ces deux derniers s'entêtaient.

L'Asura aurait pu démissionner, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, préférant s'obstiner, se disant que son intelligence poussée parviendrait finalement à ses fins en éduquant un peu cet enfant capricieux, qu'il jugeait complètement inefficace et incapable. Seulement, il se heurtait à un mur. La seule chose qui le forçait à rester et persévérer était la rondelette somme de pièces d'or qu'il touchait pour ses cours prodigués. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Bemwyn Meeran l'avait menacé de licenciement, mettant sur son dos les mauvais résultats de son fils. Il y avait urgence, car Jatt ne comptait certainement pas retourner à Rata Sum, la capitale asura d'où il était venu, et encore moins retrouver sa vie d'avant, au milieu des coteries qu'il détestait et de ses semblables à l'égo... aussi grand que le sien. Il avait sué pour obtenir ce contrat, qui lui était bien profitable et dont il ne voulait se passer. Cela lui assurait une vie confortable à l'Arche du Lion, dans une cité qu'il appréciait, et on ne lui demandait pas de trop se creuser les méninges. Les Humains n'étaient aux yeux des Asuras que des cerveaux diminués qu'il était guère difficile de rendre un peu plus intelligents... Du moins, c'est ce que l'Envoûteur croyait jusqu'à maintenant.

 

Tandis que Jatt observait son élève se remettre au travail, lisant les symboles des pages cornées, il fut pris de stupeur. Son regard se posa avec effroi sur une petite chose gribouillée en plein milieu de l'ouvrage ancien : une inscription complètement étrangère aux écrits antiques, bien plus contemporaine que ces derniers.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Damian ouvrit grand les yeux, affolé, et cacha rapidement son méfait de ses mains. Seulement, les quatre gros doigts de l'Asura les chassèrent rapidement, remettant à vue le papier "bafoué". Un ridicule petit cœur à l'encre noire siégeait au milieu des runes sacrées des Envoûteurs.

\- Encore elle ! hurla Jatt en assénant une tape douloureuse derrière la tête du jeune Humain.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ma faute ! concéda involontairement ce dernier.

\- Pas ta faute ? Pas ta faute ! Comme si tu avais besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour ne rien apprendre !

L'Asura porta ses mains à ses cheveux, qu'il avait presque envie d'arracher.

\- Non seulement tu te fiches éperdument de ce que j'essaie de t'inculquer, mais en plus tu ne fais aucun effort ! Comment veux-tu réussir à mémoriser ce... Tout ça ! Si une fille occupe tes pensées à longueur de journée !

\- Mais je... Je crois que je suis amoureux, avoua Damian, tandis que Jatt plaquait violemment sa main contre son visage, désespéré.

\- Par l'Alchimie Éternelle... C'est impossible. Je n'y arriverai pas. Il n'y arrivera pas... Je suis fichu...

\- S'il vous plaît, faites preuve de compassion ! N'avez-vous donc jamais aimé ? Rencontré quelqu'un d'incroyable dont la simple vue vous serre le cœur ? Si vous l'aviez vue... Elle est magnifique ! Avec son teint chaud et ses cheveux d'argent... Mystérieuse, envoûtante...

Damian se laissait aller à ses rêveries tandis que Jatt faisait le tour de son bureau, piqué au vif. Il se posta bien devant l'Humain, sa tête dépassant tout juste du meuble, et pointa nerveusement un doigt accusateur.

\- Maintenant, ça suffit ! cria-t-il à bout de nerfs. Tu vas gentiment reprendre tes études et oublier cette fille ! De base tu n'es déjà pas malin, mais à cause d'elle, c'est pire que tout ! Tu es le Bookah le plus incroyablement stupide que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent et à cause de ton imbécilité je vais perdre mes fonctions, est-ce que tu comprends ?! Je dois faire rentrer dans ton crâne minuscule quelques notions de magie, est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?!

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Jatt avait escaladé le bureau et secouait le jeune nobliau comme un prunier, les mains accrochés à la tenue de ce dernier.

\- Ou... Oui maître, répliqua-t-il quelque peu pantois.

\- Excellent ! s'extasia l'Asura. Alors tu vas m'apprendre cette maudite page par cœur et quand je vais revenir, dans une petite heure, tu vas me la réciter sans bafouiller sur le moindre mot !!

L'Humain n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer : son interlocuteur disparut dans un crépitement de lueurs violacées.

Au début, Damian fit mine de lire sérieusement l'ouvrage, comme le lui avait demandé son précepteur. Mais quelques minutes après le départ de l'Asura tyrannique, le garçon sortit et déplia délicatement un petit bout de papier de sa poche, qu'il examina en souriant. Y étaient inscrits à l'intérieur une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous.

Jatt avait beau être sévère et tenir à son emploi, il fallait plus que son courroux pour empêcher un jeune soupirant de retrouver sa belle...

Ainsi, quelques instants plus tard, l'Humain profita de l'absence de ses parents et du dos tourné de son professeur pour quitter silencieusement la demeure, en pleine nuit.

Ce soir, il avait décidé de faire le mur, et personne n'irait l'en empêcher.

Pas même un Asura grincheux.


End file.
